Ultimate Danganronpa IV: The Return of the High School of Despair
by Un Loco Mas
Summary: Fundación Futuro ha reabierto la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, y nuevos Estudiantes Definitivos se preparan para llenar sus aulas. Pero, ¿irá todo a pedir de boca? Por supuesto que no. Ninguna vida escolar es un camino de rosas cuando cierto oso docente blanco y negro hace su aparición.
1. Prólogo

\- Prólogo -

¡Se abre la puerta a la esperanza! ¿O no?

"La mundialmente famosa Academia Pico de la Esperanza reabre hoy sus puertas tras años de inactividad debido a su presunta relación con los eventos del llamado Más Grande, Más Terrible y Más Trágico Evento de la Historia de la Humanidad. Tras vencer definitivamente, no sin grandes sacrificios, a la organización terrorista conocida como Desesperación Definitiva, liderada por la fallecida súper modelo Junko Enoshima, la institución de seguridad global, la Fundación Futuro, ha reconstruido la escuela para así poder preparar a la próxima generación de símbolos de la esperanza, que trabajarán en pos de un porvenir brillante para nuestra nación y para el mundo."

Tsuuya estaba entusiasmado. Sin apagar el televisor, comprobó por última vez su apariencia. Su camisa de color verde oscuro estaba bien planchada, sus vaqueros negros le quedaban perfectamente. La sudadera con capucha que llevaba, desabrochada, sobre la camisa era del mismo color que los pantalones, salvando algunos motivos rojos, el color de sus zapatillas de deporte. Su cabello, de color rubio cenizo, estaba milimétricamente recortado y peinado hacia un lado, inamovible, y sus ojos de color verde grisáceo resplandecían de la emoción. Aún no se lo creía, pero iba a ingresar a la renovada Academia Pico de la Esperanza como un estudiante de su primera promoción. Contempló el boleto que tenía en la mesa.

"¡Enhorabuena! Eres nada más ni nada menos que el primer Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo de la nueva Academia Pico de la Esperanza."

Puede que hubiese ingresado a la academia por puro azar, pero él se sentía orgulloso de su título. A fin y al cabo, era el mismo que en su momento ostentó Makoto Naegi, el héroe de la Vida Escolar de Mutuo Asesinato, que fue el principio del fin para la Desesperación Definitiva.

También era algo así como su héroe de la infancia.

Guardó el boleto en su bolsillo, se despidió de su familia, y se dirigió rápido a coger el metro que le llevaría al edificio de la escuela.

* * *

Cuando llegó no había ni un alma. Ni alumnos, ni profesores, ni nada. Tan sólo estaban el imponente edificio de la Academia Esperanza y él, "cara" a cara. Tragó saliva pesadamente, y suspiró. Debía tratar de transmitir tranquilidad por mucho que los nervios le estuviesen devorando.

—Es natural que me sienta así —se dijo a sí mismo—, pero tengo que tranquilizarme si quiero dar una buena primera impresión. Después de todo, voy a encontrarme con verdaderos Estudiantes Definitivos. No puedo abrumarme demasiado por su presencia si quiero poder ir a clase con ellos.

Sin embargo, sus propias palabras de ánimo no eran suficientes para disipar sus inseguridades. Si esperaba mucho más, probablemente acabaría comiéndose la cabeza sin remedio, por lo que hizo de tripas corazón y se encaminó al interior del edificio.

O esa era su intención.

En cuanto agarró el pomo de la puerta, el mundo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Las formas y colores de árboles, edificios y nubes se mezclaron unos con otros en una amalgama sin sentido, en una mezcla discordante entre una obra de arte impresionista y el garabato de un niño de parvulario.

Tras semejante agresión a sus sentidos, Tsuuya no tardó en perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Despertó sobre un pupitre en un aula vacía. Una tenue luz amarillenta iluminaba lúgubremente la estancia, donde solamente podían divisarse numerosas mesas como la que le había servido de almohada, una pizarra y un escritorio, presumiblemente el del profesor.

Se levantó, aún un poco anonadado, y se acercó a una pared. Donde suponía que debía haber ventanas, encontró planchas sólidas de acero, unidas al muro con gruesos tornillos y clavos.

Al percatarse de ello, Tsuuya despertó de su ensoñación.

"Espera… ¡¿Dónde estoy?!", pensó. "Lo último que recuerdo es entrar en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza y… ¡Espera! No será que… ¿Esto es… la Academia?"

Confuso, miró a su alrededor. No terminaba de entender qué estaba sucediendo, pero si se quedaba quieto, nunca lo descubriría. Ni corto ni perezoso, se dirigió a la puerta de la sala, la cogió para abrirla y…

—¡Au!

Colisionó contra algo y calló de espaldas, dándose de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Oye, fíjate un poco en lo que tienes delante! —se quejó aquello contra lo que se chocó.

Levantó la vista sólo para ver a una chica frente a él. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su pelo, de un color negro lustroso y brillante, como el cielo nocturno, rematado con mechas rosas en las puntas. Era largo, increíblemente largo, así a bote pronto, Tsuuya estimaba que de pie le llegaría hasta la mitad de los muslos. Aunque era imposible saber eso a ciencia cierta, pues la joven estaba sentada en el suelo, seguramente tras caerse de igual manera que él. Llevaba un top Bardot blanco y una blusa semitransparente de color rosa claro, desabrochada y anudada por abajo. Llevaba también unos vaqueros blancos ceñidos y zapatos con cuña brillantes dorados. Sus ojos, de un color azul claro que oscilaba entre lo hipnótico y lo artificial, miraban hacia arriba, como si tratasen de contemplar el posible chichón que le saldría en la frente por haber chocado con el chico, probablemente justo en el punto en el que su fino flequillo se separaba un poco. Su rostro era bonito, y aunque seguramente llevase más tipos de maquillaje de los que él se aprendería jamás, estaba tan bien aplicado que, en lugar de opacar imperfecciones, parecía resaltar hasta el infinito la belleza natural de la muchacha. Un chichón probablemente no sería nada. De hecho, con lo delgada que era, le extrañaba que el choque no le hubiera hecho volar hasta la pared.

Bueno, eso quizá fuese una exageración, pero es que la chica parecía de papel.

— Lo siento… —musitó el rubio poniéndose en pie. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica se levantó por sí misma, ignorando la mano amiga del otro.

— Luego tendré que arreglarme eso… Espero que no se note mucho… Tengo que subir una foto antes de las diez —le miró mal por un segundo—. Por tu propio bien, espero que mi número de Me Gusta en Instagram no baje por tu culpa.

La ropa a la moda, el maquillaje perfecto, ese apego a las redes sociales…

— Eres Kasxmi, ¿verdad?

— La misma. Me extraña que lo preguntes, pensaba que saltaba a la vista.

Ami Kasou. Kasxmi era su nombre en las redes sociales. Era conocida por todo internet debido a su actividad por Twitter, Instagram, y su canal en YouTube. Siempre va a la última, está pendiente de todas las novedades en moda, complementos y cotilleos, y tiene un carisma muy especial que le ha granjeado un número de seguidores que se cuenta por millones. De hecho, los video blogs que sube a YouTube suelen ser número uno en tendencias, sobre todo aquellos en los que revela detalles de su intrincada vida amorosa y aconseja a aquellas personas que lo han pasado mal en el amor. Su frase más famosa es "Mi vida es un caos, así que sé cómo evitar que las vuestras lo sean". Siempre demuestra gran empatía con la gente que le deja comentarios pidiéndole consejo, y aunque también es muy criticada por otras personas, no se puede negar que sus vídeos y publicaciones han enganchado a montones de jóvenes por todo el mundo. De hecho, es precisamente eso lo que le ha hecho alcanzar su título definitivo.

 _Ultimate Influencer: Ami Kasou_

La _Influencer_ Definitiva cogió su IPhone último modelo del suelo y se despidió del chico con un grácil movimiento de mano.

—Voy a seguir buscando cobertura, os avisaré si consigo algo. ¡Ah! Los demás están en el gimnasio, creo que deberías ir con ellos. Eres el único que falta.

"¿Los demás? Se referirá a…"

Tsuuya recorrió a la carrera el oscuro pasillo repleto de puertas de aulas y salas de estudio. No tardó en encontrar una puerta doble: la del gimnasio, no había duda de ello. Sin pensárselo dos veces, atravesó la puerta.

En cuanto lo hizo, numerosas miradas se posaron en él. Acababa de irrumpir en el gimnasio, jadeando y hasta arriba de sudor. Parecía estar trayendo noticias espantosas.

—Ehm… Hola —saludó.

En cuanto todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que no parecía tener nada importante que decir, perdieron el interés en él rápidamente. Tan sólo se acercaron a él dos personas, un chico y una chica.

El primero era un chico de piel morena y ojos oscuros. Su cabello más corto por los lados que por el centro, oscilaba entre el castaño oscuro y el rubio oro entre unos rizos y otros. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca lisa por fuera del pantalón, y unos pantalones tejanos marrones. Su calzado también era completamente normal. Lo único que destacaba de su atuendo era la gran mancha negra que decoraba el costado izquierdo de su camisa. Para Tsuuya le era imposible descifrar si estaba ahí por motivos estéticos, o si el muchacho se había manchado de petróleo, aceite de motor o pintura negra recientemente.

—Se manchó intentando poner en marcha un coche que hay aparcado a la entrada del edificio —dijo la chica, como adivinando en lo que estaba pensando.

— Es verdad —admitió su acompañante—. Debía ser alguna clase de broma, porque ni el aceite de motor es tan oscuro, ni el coche tenía motor.

Tsuuya se sorprendió un poco ante esas palabras. ¿Cómo que no tenía motor? ¿Y cómo supo la chica en qué estaba pensando?

La joven se rio un poco.

—Se ve que estaba para poco más que para decorar, y no le des demasiadas vueltas, se me da bien leer caras.

—Adivinar exactamente en lo que estoy pensando sólo con mi expresión facial es demasiado específico…

"Aunque, bien pensado, no es tan sorprendente cuando hablamos de Estudiantes Definitivos."

Sin perder la sonrisa, la joven se presentó.

—Por cierto, soy Megumi Houseki, la Cuidadora Definitiva.

 _Ultimate Carer: Megumi Houseki_

El rasgo más distintivo de la joven era su radiante sonrisa, que brillaba casi como el oro blanco. Sus ojos rosados transmitían tranquilidad, y su cabello castaño claro con californianas rubias caía, ondulado, sobre sus hombros. Llevaba una indumentaria sencilla: un jersey negro de manga larga y cuello en pico ceñido al cuerpo, y una falda de tela vaquera con algún descosido. Llevaba medias negras hasta poco más abajo de la rodilla, y zapatos negros y blancos tipo Converse. A pesar de su aparentemente normal aspecto, tenía esa aura especial que solamente una persona con un talento definitivo transmitía.

—Mi nombre es Ugoki Hoiru, soy el Ingeniero Definitivo. Da igual si es un vehículo, un tendido eléctrico o un ordenador, seguramente pueda repararlo y mejorarlo —afirmó sonriendo y señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar.

 _Ultimate Engineer: Ugoki Hoiru_

—Buenas… —saludó el rubio con nerviosismo— Mi nombre es Tsuuya Funanori, el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo.

 _Ultimate Lucky Student_ : _Tsuuya Funanori_

—Estudiante Afortunado… O sea, ¿tu talento es tener suerte?

—Básicamente, mi talento es ser un Estudiante Definitivo por sorteo, más bien. Porque suerte, lo que viene a ser suerte… Pues no tengo mucha, la verdad.

Eso no era del todo cierto. La verdad era que Tsuuya llevaba desde que tenía uso de memoria viviendo rachas de muy buena y de muy mala suerte una tras otra. Cuando tenía seis años, se quedó encerrado en el cuarto de baño de una piscina porque el pestillo se quedó atascado y no podía abrir la puerta. Pasó doce horas dentro, pero para cuando salió, resultó que a sus padres les había tocado un premio de más de diez mil yenes en una lotería cuyo boleto había escogido él. En otra ocasión, se perdió en un bosque yendo de ruta, sólo para que le encontrase un cazador furtivo y le secuestrase para no alertar a la Policía. Afortunadamente, se le había hecho un agujero en la mochila, y el pienso que había llevado para alimentar a los patos se le había ido cayendo, haciendo un camino que los guardabosques siguieron hasta encontrarles a él y al cazador. Le dieron una recompensa bastante generosa por la captura del delincuente, pero como alimentar a los animales salvajes también era ilegal, pues le quitaron casi todo por la multa. Así que, en resumen, podría decirse que su vida se resumía en una serie de afortunadas y desafortunadas coincidencias. Mismamente, se acababa de convertir en un Estudiante Definitivo, sólo para acabar encerrado en una escuela sin tener medio ninguno para salir…

Espera, es verdad, estaba encerrado en una escuela.

—Por cierto… ¿Ha averiguado alguien cómo salir de aquí?

—Si alguien lo supiera, no estaríamos todos aquí —respondió una chica que estaba apoyada en la pared del fondo del gimnasio, bastante alejada del resto.

De pelo color verde oscuro, ojos grises helados y piel blanca como la de un cadáver, transmitía bastante temor. Eso, combinado a la ropa que llevaba (un vestido negro estilo gótico de una sola pieza sin mangas, mitones y botas de cuero del mismo color, y vendajes blancos cubriéndole brazos y piernas) le daba un aire más bien siniestro. El único elemento no atemorizante de su apariencia física era el broche de plata con forma de clave de sol que decoraba el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

—Perdónala, no tiene mucho tacto —comentó Ugoki forzando una risa—. Esa es Momo Kuroshinzou, la Compositora Definitiva.

 _Ultimate Composer: Momo Kuroshinzou_

—Entiendo… Por eso la clave de sol.

La verdad era que no había nada más en su apariencia que le incitase a pensar en que esa chica era compositora.

—Si te fijas un poco mejor, lo verás —le apremió Megumi, adivinando de nuevo en qué estaba pensando.

Tsuuya obedeció sin rechistar y agudizó un poco la vista. No tardó en darse cuenta de a qué se refería la chica.

—Tiene notas musicales en las vendas…

—No son vendas —explicó el ingeniero—. Kuroshinzou va siempre preparada por si le llega la inspiración, por lo que se recubre los brazos y piernas de papel continuo para componer en caso de que se le ocurra algo de repente.

—¿No sería más fácil llevar una libreta? —preguntó el rubio, algo extrañado.

—Puede, pero tiene sus motivos. Quizá tengas la oportunidad de preguntarle en algún momento.

—Parece que la conoces muy bien.

El rizoso se encogió de hombros.

—Somos amigos de la infancia, aunque hace mucho que no hablamos, la verdad.

—¿Dos amigos de la infancia distanciados por el paso del tiempo? No hay país ni cultura para el que esa historia no sea un cliché de lo más típico.

—Pues siento decirte que es una historia totalmente real, Honnyaku —respondió Ugoki con un deje molesto en la voz.

—Este es Saeki Honnyaku, Tsuuya. El Filólogo Definitivo.

 _Ultimate Philologist: Saeki Honnyaku_

Era un chico exageradamente alto, de pelo azul recortado y peinado hacia arriba, y rostro completamente redondo y lampiño, como el de un bebé. Sus ojos, de color ambarino, daban algo de miedo, pero su media sonrisa amigable lo compensaba, a pesar de la escasa amabilidad de sus palabras. Llevaba una camiseta negra con un texto larguísimo escrito en blanco en una tipografía que Tsuuya era incapaz de entender, cubierta parcialmente por una camisa de cuadros roja desabrochada. Su atuendo se completaba con unos vaqueros oscuros con una cadena en un lateral, y unas botas negras de montaña. Sus gafas de montura negras le daban un aire intelectual que desentonaba con el aire casual de la parte superior de su vestimenta y el estilo rockero de la inferior. Era como si intentase abarcar más culturas urbanas de las recomendables, pero no le quedaba mal en absoluto.

—Saeki, no le provoques demasiado —le regañó la cuidadora—, estamos todos algo tensos por la situación en la que nos encontramos.

—Es cierto, lo siento —se disculpó el peliazul, aunque no parecía muy arrepentido—. Este chico de aquí es el que faltaba, ¿no? Un placer conocerte, por cierto, ya has escuchado a Houseki mi nombre —dijo extendiéndome la mano.

—Un placer, yo soy Tsuuya Funanori —respondió el rubio estrechándosela.

—Y bueno… Ahora que Funanori ya está aquí, ¿no debería pasar algo? El anuncio decía que nos reuniéramos todos en el gimnasio.

—La cosa es que Ami no está, se fue a buscar un punto en el que hubiera cobertura móvil para ver si podía contactar con el exterior… —respondió la chica.

—Sí, bueno, y subir un par de fotos a las redes sociales también —le interrumpió Saeki, escéptico.

—Sí, bueno, eso también —concordó ella.

—De todas formas, no creo que lo consiga… Este sitio está pensado para estar totalmente aislado, incluido el exterior —intervino Ugoki—. No hay ninguna antena, cable de fibra óptica ni nada que pueda generar señal por aquí.

—Es verdad… Antes hablaste de un vehículo en el exterior… ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

—En la Academia Pico de la Esperanza… O al menos en un edificio idéntico. Fuera hay una especie de ciudad, pero está abandonada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces somos las únicas personas en una ciudad entera?

—A ver, llamarlo ciudad es una exageración… —respondió Megumi—, es más como un barrio pequeño, no debe haber más de veinte o treinta edificios, y la escuela es de lejos el más grande de todos.

—¿Y… cuando acaban los edificios qué hay? —preguntó el rubio con algo de miedo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo, pero finalmente alguien respondió.

—Nada. Tan sólo un muro enorme de metal.

Tsuuya se giró para ver quién le había contestado. Era un chico de cabello negro puntiagudo y ojos rojos, vestido con un abrigo gris que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, abrochado con botones de arriba abajo, unos pantalones con motivos de camuflaje y botas negras. Llevaba una estrella de cinco puntas color rojo sangre bordada en el bolsillo del pecho de la chaqueta. Era de altura media y bastante delgado, pero aun así imponía bastante.

—Eh… ¿Hola?

—Soy Takato Akakori —se presentó el serio chico—. Disculpad que me metiera en vuestra conversación, pero no pude evitar escucharos. Estuve inspeccionando toda la zona, y el muro que rodea la población es demasiado alto, duro o grueso como para que podamos atravesarlo con los medios de los que disponemos. Lamento afirmar que estamos totalmente atrapados.

A pesar de su tono seco y formal, daba la sensación de estar realmente frustrado. Debía ser del tipo de persona que no se rendía fácilmente.

—Jamás pensé que escucharía al chico que organizó un motín contra la dirección de su escuela hablar en un tono tan derrotista —comentó Saeki.

—¿Un motín?

—Sí, ¿no lo viste en las noticias? Hace algo menos de un año, un estudiante de tercero de secundaria organizó por sí mismo una manifestación a la que acudieron todos los estudiantes de su instituto tras un cambio en la dirección de éste y el anuncio de que iban a subir la tasa de estudios. La situación se acabó volviendo algo violenta, y acabaron responsabilizando al alborotador de todo y expulsándole. Sin embargo, el director de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza le propuso continuar sus estudios en su escuela bajo el título de Revolucionario Definitivo.

 _Ultimate Revolutionary: Takato Akakori_

—Parece que soy bastante famoso… —comentó él con una sonrisa forzada, como lamentándose—. En efecto, ese soy yo. Y, por mucho que me pese, no tengo forma de salir de aquí haga lo que haga… Al menos de momento.

Había un cierto brillo en sus ojos carmesíes que daba a entender que aún no se había rendido del todo. A Tsuuya le pareció bastante impresionante.

—Sois todos personas bastante increíbles, ¿no? —dijo casi sin querer.

—Bueno… Tú no eres tan diferente a nosotros —respondió el pelinegro—. Al menos sabemos tu talento definitivo, que hay personas que lo ocultan…

—¿A qué te refieres?

Takato señaló con la cabeza a un grupo de tres chicas que conversaban a pocos metros. Una de ellas tenía el cabello naranja corto, ojos color verde esmeralda y mejillas sonrosadas. Vestía con una americana gris, pantalones púrpuras y una camiseta marrón con manchas de pintura. En la muñeca derecha llevaba una pulsera naranja con dos cordones sueltos similares a colas de zorro. Y en la pierna izquierda, al llevar el pantalón remangado podía verse un tatuaje con forma de delfín arcoíris.

A su derecha, una chica de pelo morado oscuro y ojos castaños hablaba con ella con un semblante más serio. Su mandíbula fuerte acentuaba su imagen regia, y el pirsin de su nariz y su afilado _eyeliner_ acentuaban la sensación de peligro que transmitía. Vestía con una blusa blanca hasta arriba de dibujos abstractos, unos pantalones negros sencillos, como de traje, y un sombrero redondo del mismo color. Llevaba una corbata desajustada también negra, y una muñequera igual en el brazo derecho, acompañada por una blanca en el izquierdo. Su calzado era formal. En general daba una impresión peligrosa: seria pero extravagante en su justa medida. Le invitaba a estar alerta con ella cerca, y no tenía muy claro si venía de El Bronx o de Hollywood.

La tercera del grupo era una joven de cabello rubio platino. Llevaba un vestido rojo con escote que acentuaba su busto y se extendía hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Llevaba un cinturón de cuero negro con hebilla plateada y dos correas atadas en forma de equis por encima del vestido, y por debajo llevaba unos pantalones oscuros de látex. Sus zapatos eran de tacón. Sus ojos, negros como la noche, parecían vacíos y daban algo de miedo. Una goma roja ataba su pelo en una cola de caballo.

—La pelirroja se llama Nathel Ducos, la Ilustradora Definitiva. Es bastante conocida por hacer ilustraciones para libros, cómics y demás. Hay quienes opinan que su técnica no tiene parangón, pero muchos veteranos de la industria opinan que tarda demasiado en acabar sus trabajos. Si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que tienen miedo de verse superados por una amateur, y por ello la critican de forma tan vehemente. Por otro lado, la del pelo morado es Ojika Tsukishima. La primera mujer del país en pisar la llamada Meca del Cine. Es productora, directora y editora, y si todavía no ha actuado es porque los famosos hacen cola para aparecer en sus películas. Si aparece su nombre en alguna parte de los créditos, está asegurado que es marca de calidad.

 _Ultimate Illustrator: Nathel Ducos_

 _Ultimate Filmmaker: Ojika Tsukishima_

—¿Y la otra?

—Ese es el problema. Estuve hablando con ellas hace apenas unos minutos, y dice llamarse Ikami Kinkai, y no recordar su talento.

 _Ultimate ?: Ikami Kinkai_

—Bueno, igual tiene amnesia… Quizá con tiempo recupere la memoria —intervino Megumi.

—O nos está intentando engañar. Hay algo en ella que me inspira desconfianza, si fuera vosotros tendría cuidado.

Y dicho eso, se fue, dejándonos a los cuatro con bastante mal cuerpo.

—¿Vosotros qué pensáis? —preguntó Tsuuya tras varios minutos de incómodo silencio.

—Que no merece la pena preocuparnos por eso ahora —respondió Saeki—. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es salir de aquí a como dé lugar, luego ya nos ocuparemos de amnesias y falsas identidades.

—Yo no creo que nos esté tratando de engañar, la verdad… —intervino la cuidadora.

—Ni yo, pero sí es cierto que estamos en una situación bastante complicada y que debemos estar atentos —dijo Ugoki.

—Aunque hay gente que parece no ser consciente de ello todavía… —comentó el más alto de los cuatro, mirando al fondo del gimnasio, en dirección a la canasta de baloncesto.

Justo donde había dos chicos teniendo un uno contra uno de _basket_. Uno de ellos era sencillamente enorme: una masa de músculos de casi dos metros de altura, que vestía únicamente con una camiseta de tirantes rojiblanca y unos pantalones cortos blancos de deporte. Llevaba su cabello pelirrojo recortado casi al ras, decorado con motivos tribales realizados haciendo cortes más profundos. Sus ojos naranjas brillaban con furor, y parecía echar humo cada vez que respiraba. Sus piernas no habían conocido nunca una cuchilla. El otro era considerablemente más bajito y menos musculoso, pero también estaba considerablemente más moreno. Vestía tan sólo con un bañador azul sencillo, decorado tan sólo con el dibujo en blanco de la silueta de un tiburón en la pierna izquierda. A parte de eso, lo único que llevaba era unas sandalias y un collar de cuerda negro terminado en lo que parecía ser un colmillo. Su cabello, de color amarillo desvaído, parecía desgastado y quemado, seguramente por efecto de cloro y radiación solar. A pesar de estar sudando la gota gorda, sus ojos amarillos brillaban dando a entender lo mucho que disfrutaba el encuentro.

—Aunque no lo parezca —comentó Saeki—, ninguno de los dos es el Baloncestista Definitivo, ni nada por el estilo. La mole es Kenmei Oushi, el Culturista Definitivo. Se dice que tiene la fuerza física de veinte hombres. El otro es Ikisame Raimei, el Surfista Definitivo. Ha dominado olas que para muchos parecían imposibles, y dice que su próximo objetivo es remontar un tsunami.

 _Ultimate Bodybuilder: Kenmei Oushi_

 _Ultimate Surfer: Ikisame Raimei_

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacen jugando al baloncesto?

—Al parecer es su afición común, seguro que no tardan en hacerse amigos —comentó Megumi.

—Que, por cierto, hablando de amigos… Además del dúo deportista, tenemos también al dúo científico.

—¿Dúo científico?

—Sí —respondió Ugoki—. Además, menudos dos fueron a juntarse, nada menos que el Físico Definitivo y la Cirujano Definitiva. Ahí los tienes.

El ingeniero señaló hacia el centro de la sala con el dedo, donde Tsuuya encontró a dos personas que, a decir verdad, destacaban bastante.

Una pequeña chica pelirroja y un muchacho de cabello plateado brillante conversaban animadamente. Los ojos de la joven estaban cubiertos por su flequillo recto, mientras que los del chico resplandecían en un tono azul claro casi transparente, como el hielo. Su indumentaria consistía en una camiseta de manga corta de color azul oscuro, decorada únicamente con el dibujo de un copo de nieve algo más claro, ocupando todo el lado frontal de la misma. Sus pantalones eran vaqueros completamente normales. Con todo, sí había un elemento algo discordante en su vestimenta, y era un cable que surgía de su reloj, conectaba con su camiseta por la manga izquierda, y luego salía de la parte baja de la misma por la derecha para unirse a una especie de dispositivo cuadrangular en su cintura.

—¿Qué es eso que lleva ahí?

—Un regulador térmico —explicó el ingeniero—. De hecho, el reloj y la camiseta son parte de ello también. El doctor Samui es muy sensible al calor, así que utiliza ese dispositivo para que su camiseta siempre esté soltando aire frío hacia adentro.

—¿Doctor?

—Sí. Tiene nuestra edad, pero ya tiene tres doctorados: en mecánica cuántica, electromagnetismo y termodinámica.

 _Ultimate Physicist: Yukimaru Samui_

—Y ella no es menos impresionante —declaró Megumi.

Tsuuya se fijó un poco más en la joven bajita. Su rostro había sido conquistado por las pecas, y sus ojos apenas se veían, pero se le veía verdaderamente feliz hablando con su compañero. Vestía lo que parecía ser un uniforme de instituto cualquiera, con su camisa blanca, su chaleco y falda granates, y su lazo, pero con el elemento extra de una bata de quirófano blanca salpicada de…

—¿Eso es sangre? —preguntó Tsuuya tragando saliva pesadamente.

—Probablemente lo sea —reconoció Megumi—. Kohaku ha realizado numerosos viajes a países de todo el mundo para aprender técnicas quirúrgicas de todo tipo. Dice que siempre lleva la misma bata a todos los sitios, así que es probable que llegó un punto en el que ya no se quitaba.

 _Ultimate Surgeon: Kohaku Chinori_

"Eso quiero pensar yo también", pensó el rubio, y luego recordó que la cuidadora probablemente le estuviera leyendo la mente, aunque ella no dijo nada más.

—Se te ve bastante sorprendido… —dijo una vocecilla desde… ¿abajo?

Tsuuya bajó un poco la vista, sólo para descubrir a una chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes felinos.

—¡¿Cuánto llevas aquí?! —exclamó, sorprendido.

—Llegó a la vez que yo, solo que no habló hasta ahora —dijo Saeki.

—¿De verdad no te diste cuenta? —preguntó Ugoki, mirándole de soslayo.

—A ver si vas a ser peor persona de lo que pareces… —dijo Megumi, sólo para recuperar su típica sonrisa en menos de un segundo—. Es broma.

—¿Pero por qué no dijiste nada?

—No quería interrumpir… —dijo ella con una risa avergonzada.

Bien visto, Tsuuya no sabía por qué no se había percatado de su presencia antes. Vale que no fuese muy alta, pero tampoco era tan bajita (debía medir alrededor de ciento sesenta centímetros). Vestía con un uniforme escolar azul y blanco, con el único plus de una diadema con orejas de gato coronando su cabeza. No es que llamase demasiado la atención, pero tampoco era para pasar desapercibida. De hecho, su cara le sonaba de algo…

—Espera, eres… ¿Ryūko Fukitsu? ¿La cantante?

—Ehm… ¿Sí?

Ryūko Fukitsu era la ganadora más reciente de un concurso de talentos para adolescentes muy famoso en la televisión japonesa. Fascinó al público y al jurado con su fantástica voz, y su primer sencillo, _Neko Kawaii Desu Ne_ , fue disco de platino a nivel internacional. Sin embargo, la recordaba con ropa bastante más llamativa, aunque eso probablemente fuese sólo para actuar. No obstante, parece que la estética gatuna no era sólo para su yo público.

 _Ultimate Singer: Ryūko Fukitsu_

—Así que la noticia de que ibas a entrar a la Academia de la Esperanza con el título de Cantante Definitiva resultó ser cierta —comentó Tsuuya—. Muchos decían que era _fake_.

—Pues aquí estoy… Lo que pasa es que no quise comunicarlo oficialmente para no causar mucho revuelo, pero parece que al final fue peor —comentó.

—Vaya… —"Es mucho más… despistada de lo que me esperaba de una famosa", pensé.

—Y bueno, ya conoces a todos los Estudiantes Definitivos —dijo Saeki—, exceptuándole a él, claro está.

—¿A él? ¿A quién se refiere?

—A Kiba Souzou —respondió Megumi—. Es un poco difícil verle si no le buscas, porque…

—En realidad, estoy justo aquí —dijo una voz justo detrás de Tsuuya.

—¡Ah! —el rubio gritó del susto.

—Perdona, perdona… No quería asustarte —se disculpó Kiba.

Tsuuya se giró para encarar al chico. Era algo más bajo que él, de pelo largo hasta los hombros y completamente enmarañado, de color negro, dejaba entrever alguna cana fugaz. Sus ojos, de color violeta claro, cambiaban constantemente de dirección a la que mirar, y su sonrisa torcida inspiraba bastante desconfianza. Llevaba una chaqueta de traje blanca y unos pantalones igual de formales del mismo color. La camisa de debajo era violeta clara, y la bufanda negra con toques del mismo color. Llevaba guantes negros en las manos, y lo que parecía ser un antifaz morado sobresalía un poco del bolsillo de su americana.

—Eres… ¿El _Showman_ Definitivo, o algo así?

El chico se llevó dramáticamente una mano al pecho.

—Me ofendes. Aunque no lo parezca, pese a esta ropa tan llamativa que estoy llevando ahora mismo, soy el Ladrón Definitivo. Mi talento consiste en, bueno, te lo imaginas, entrar en sitios y coger cosas.

 _Ultimate Thief: Kiba Souzou_

—¿Y no llamas un poco la atención yendo tan… de blanco?

El ladrón se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y si te dijera que mi último golpe fue en un circo y me camuflé fingiendo ser el mago? No hay tanta diferencia entre un ilusionista y un buen carterista, después de todo. A veces, cuanto más llamas la atención por un lado, más desapercibido pasas por otro. Si no, preguntadle a nuestra compañera fanática de las redes sociales —dijo mientras jugueteaba con el IPhone que llevaba entre las manos.

—¿En qué momento lo cogiste?

—Cuando Tsuuya llegó, me empecé a impacientar, así que fui a por él para que me persiguiera y estuviésemos todos aquí.

—Entiendo… —dijo el rubio con una gotita de sudor recorriéndole la sien.

—Estará aquí en tres… —dijo mientras miraba a su muñeca, en la que no había ningún reloj— Dos… Uno… ¡Ya!

Y como si la hubieran invocado, Ami abrió la puerta del gimnasio, y se dirigió directa a nuestra posición.

—¡Tú! ¡Carterista de poca monta! ¡Devuélveme mi teléfono!

—Todo tuyo —dijo el sonriente ladronzuelo.

Pero fue interrumpido.

—Bueno, ya era hora de que estuvierais todos. La espera se me estaba haciendo eteeeeeeeeerna. Más que ir a comer con mis primos, los pandas.

Era una voz chillona y aguda, como de niño pequeño. Sin embargo, tenía un cierto deje malicioso que puso completamente en alerta a todos los presentes.

—Ya es hora de hacer mi aparición estelar… Upupupupupupupupupupupu…

Las luces del gimnasio se apagaron de repente. Dos focos se encendieron, y empezaron a moverse descontroladamente, hasta detenerse en un mismo punto: la mesa de conferencias que había al fondo del enorme gimnasio. De repente, un hueco se abrió en la mesa y una figura saltó del interior. El agujero se cerró y la misteriosa silueta se puso en pie sobre la mesa.

Era un oso de peluche. La mitad de él era blanco y adorable. La otra mitad era negra, con una sonrisa macabra y un ojo rojo brillante.

—Estimados estudiantes de la refundada Academia Pico de la Esperanza, lamento informaros que ha habido un cambio de última hora en la dirección del instituto. Vuestro nuevo director es… ¡Yo mismo! ¡El único! ¡El inimitable! ¡El gran Monokuma! —comenzaron a sonar aplausos por todo el recinto—. ¡Es hora de que una nueva batalla entre la esperanza y la desesperación comience, damas y caballeros! ¿Quién ganará? ¡Lo sabremos cuando terminemos de escalar esta alta y escarpada montaña de cadáveres! ¡Que empiece el juego!

* * *

 **Hooola, buenass.**

 **Pues aquí estamos, haciéndole un** _ **remake**_ **un poco mejor pensado a mi vieja historia de Danganronpa. ¿Qué pasará? ¡Lo sabremos en próximos capítulos!**

 **PD: Para que nos aclaremos un poco, esta historia se sitúa entre Danganronpa 3 y Danganronpa V3. En qué punto exacto… Ya se verá.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Días (a)típicos

\- Capítulo 1 –

En ocasiones veo muertos

Días (a)típicos

"Ding, dong. Bing, bong."

El sonido de la campana despertó a Tsuuya. Era el mismo tintineo estridente que había escuchado la noche anterior, sólo que esta vez indicaba el final del horario nocturno. Y es que su nuevo Curso Académico de Asesinato Mutuo (así era como lo había llamado Monokuma) tenía solamente diez normas indispensables, a las que el peluche le había gustado llamar Los Diez Mandamient-osos. El Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo consultó la agenda electrónica que le habían dado para recordarlas:

#1. Ninguno de los estudiantes tiene permitido abandonar Ciudad Monokuma de ninguna forma que no sea cometer un asesinato.

#2. Cuando se comete un asesinato, se llevará a cabo un juicio escolar. La participación en el juicio escolar es obligatoria para todos los estudiantes supervivientes.

#3. Si el asesino es correctamente votado por la mayoría de los estudiantes como culpable, será severamente castigado. Por el contrario, si la votación para designar al culpable concluye con un resultado equívoco, todos los estudiantes a excepción del culpable serán castigados, y este último podrá graduarse.

#4. La investigación comenzará cuando tres o más personas, sin contar al propio asesino, hayan descubierto el cadáver. Se hará un anuncio y todos los estudiantes habrán de reunirse en la escena del crimen. A partir de ahí, se concederá un tiempo limitado para que se lleve a cabo dicha investigación.

#5. Si los estudiantes inocentes sobreviven, el Curso Académico de Asesinato Mutuo continuará indefinidamente hasta que solamente queden dos personas con vida.

#6. Se ha designado que entre las 22:00 y las 8:00 habrá un periodo denominado "horario nocturno". Durante esas horas habrá varios recintos y salas que estarán cerrados. Durante el día, sin embargo, los estudiantes son libres de explorar Ciudad Monokuma a gusto.

#7. Todo acto de violencia hacia el cuerpo docente de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza será duramente castigado.

#8. Ni el director ni los profesores de la Academia pueden intervenir directamente en un asesinato.

#9. Todo estudiante que quebrante las normas anteriores será exterminado sin piedad alguna.

#10. El director de la Academia es libre de añadir normas adicionales en calidad de anexos a los Diez Mandamient-osos.

En resumen: si querían salir de allí, tenían que matar a alguien sin ser descubiertos, y salir victoriosos de algo llamado "juicio escolar", que a saber lo que era.

—Y una mierda… —murmuró el rubio. No se creía que nadie fuese capaz de asesinar a sus compañeros de clase para salir. Tenía que existir otra manera de escapar, estaba seguro.

"Ding, dong. Bing, bong."

La campana volvió a sonar. El rubio se extrañó, el anuncio del final del horario nocturno había sonado apenas diez minutos antes. La imagen de Monokuma sentado a la mesa de un despacho salió en el monitor que había en su cuarto.

—Estimados alumnos, éste es un anuncio oficial del consejo escolar de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza: por favor, reuníos todos en el gimnasio dentro de veinte minutos. El director de la escuela tiene unas indicaciones que daros y alguien a quien presentaros.

En cuanto dijo eso, el monitor se apagó.

"¿Alguien a quien presentarnos…?"

Extrañado, el muchacho se puso en pie, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con un conjunto igual al que llevaba el día anterior (el armario estaba lleno, en serio) y se dirigió al gimnasio.

* * *

Para llegar, tenía que salir de la Residencia de Estudiantes Oso Mal-oso (la verdad era que Monokuma dejaba bastante que desear como comediante), girar a la derecha, continuar por la calle principal de la pequeña ciudad (Avenida de la Desesperación, se llamaba), y entrar en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza. El gimnasio estaba en la planta baja.

Cuando llegó, sólo estaban allí Ugoki —que iba igual vestido que el día anterior, con la diferencia de que su camisa, en lugar de presentar una mancha negra, estaba literalmente chamuscada por la parte de abajo—, Kenmei, Ikisame, Ryūko, Megumi, Yukimaru y Nathel. Aún quedaban más de cinco minutos para la hora señalada, así que se paró a hablar con el ingeniero mientras el resto iba llegando.

—¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? —le preguntó entre preocupado y divertido, señalando a la camisa.

—No soy muy madrugador, así que cuando sonó el anuncio de la mañana, traté de desconectar el monitor —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. No me salió muy bien.

—¿Te quemaste la camisa?

—No, en realidad carbonicé mi pijama. Lo de la camisa fue cuando intenté sabotearlo otra vez después del segundo anuncio. Tuve mucho cuidado, así que sólo se quemó un poquete —dijo entre risas. Tsuuya no sabía qué le preocupaba más, que lo hubiese intentado por segunda vez, o que se lo tomase a broma.

—¿Eres consciente de que podrías haber muerto, no?

En respuesta, Ugoki levantó el dedo con aire sabiondo, y dijo:

—Regla número tres del Ingeniero Definitivo: a veces hay que poner más empeño en estropear algo que en arreglarlo.

—¿Quién inventó esa norma?

—Yo —declaró, sonriente.

El rubio llegó a dos conclusiones: que no quería saber cuáles eran las dos anteriores, y que Ugoki se las tomaba demasiado literalmente para haberlas inventado él.

—Dejando eso de lado, Monokuma dijo que quería presentarnos a alguien, ¿quién crees…?

Su comentario fue interrumpido de repente por una voz atronadora.

—¡Monokuma! ¡Lucha contra mí!

Era Kenmei, el Culturista Definitivo. Sus ojos ardían de rabia al tiempo que gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó el rizoso.

—Dice que puede derrotar a Monokuma y sacarnos a todos de aquí —la respondió Ikisame, uniéndose a la conversación —. Le dije que iba en contra de las normas, y que si se enfrentaba a él podría morir, pero no me hizo ni caso.

Aunque el Surfista Definitivo sonaba tranquilo, Tsuuya se percató de que sendas gotas de sudor empapaban su frente. Estaba preocupado.

—No te rayes —le trató de tranquilizar Ugoki—. No creo que vaya a luchar contra él… ¿Verdad?

—Si algo me quedó claro ayer, es que Kenmei es terco como un toro. Y que su primera solución a cualquier problema son los puños.

—Entonces tenemos un problema… —musitó Tsuuya.

El fisicoculturista continuó gritando a los cuatro vientos infructuosamente. Mientras tanto, la gente continuó llegando al gimnasio hasta que dieron las ocho y media exactas. Fue entonces cuando…

—Upupupupupupupupu… ¿Quieres enfrentarte a mí? ¡Pues aquí estoy!

Sin que nadie se percatase de cómo, Monokuma apareció de repente en mitad del gimnasio, dándole la cara a Kenmei. En cuanto lo vio, los ojos naranjas del fortachón brillaron de ira, sus músculos se contrajeron marcando alguna arteria, y su piel enrojeció de repente. De hecho, daba la impresión de que echaba humo.

Encendido, se abalanzó sobre el oso de peluche con el puño cargado como si de Captain Falcon se tratase. Monokuma sacó sus diminutas garras de sus manitas, dispuesto a luchar. Sin embargo, en el último momento…

—¡Detente!

Kenmei detuvo su puño en el último momento, a milímetros de la cara de Megumi. Monokuma guardó sus zarpas y se llevó las manos al hocico, riendo por lo bajini.

—Upupupu…

—¡Quítate de en medio! —bramó el gigante—. ¡O te llevo a ti con él!

La Cuidadora Definitiva seguía sonriendo, pero tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No lo vas a hacer… No vas pegar a una mujer, ¿verdad?

Kenmei hizo un chasquido. Todos los que estaban contemplando la escena enmudecieron.

—¿En serio…? —comentó Yukimaru.

—Menudo micromachismo más conveniente —señaló Nathel.

—Pero ¿cómo lo supo?

—Viendo cómo es y cómo se comporta, supuse que era la clase de persona que no golpearía a una chica —explicó, para luego dirigirse directamente a él—. De hecho, tampoco puedes pegar a niños ni a personas con gafas, ¿verdad? —tras decir eso, desfrunció el ceño y su sonrisa se destensó.

—Es verdad… —admitió Kenmei, para luego relajarse. Sus ojos y su piel volvieron a sus tonalidades habituales—. De hecho, también me pasa con los gatitos. Sencillamente no puedo.

Ryūko sonrió notablemente cuando dijo eso. Tsuuya no comprendía de dónde venía la fijación de esa chica con los gatos, pero le parecía muy curiosa.

Ugoki se acercó a Kenmei y le posó una mano en el hombro.

—Deberías darle las gracias a Megumi, te acaba de salvar la vida.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Crees que ese oso de peluche parlante me habría vencido?! —exclamó, ofendido.

—Ese "oso de peluche parlante" es el robot con la tecnología más avanzada que he visto en mi vida —le respondió el ingeniero—. Lo sé con sólo mirarlo, te habría hecho pedazos.

Mientras el chico explicaba eso, Monokuma se híper musculó de repente y empezó a hacer poses ridículas. Después de unos treinta segundos, recuperó su apariencia normal y se subió al estrado del gimnasio.

—Bueno, como parece que ya estamos todos… ¿Eh? —vaciló por unos instantes—. Parece que falta alguien —la sonrisa macabra de su mitad negra se expandió de repente—. Habrá que ir a buscarle, ¿no?

De repente, el oso desapareció, y tras unos minutos de silencio generalizado con algún cuchicheo, apareció de nuevo sobre el estrado, sujetando a alguien con su pata. Era Takato.

—¡Suéltame, monstruo! Me niego a seguir tus normas, ¿entendiste?

Monokuma suspiró.

—Qué triste es mi vida… —se lamentó mientras se sacaba un pañuelo de tela de vete-tú-a-saber-dónde (soltando al Revolucionario Definitivo en el proceso) y se secaba las inexistentes lágrimas que no brotaban de su ojo normal—. Mis queridos estudiantes no me toman en serio —su ojo rojo brilló con malevolencia—. Parece que tendré que hacer una demostración de autoridad. ¡Espada de Fuego Infernal: Lævateinn! ¡Acude a mi llamado!

De repente, dos chorros de llamas surgieron del suelo, uno a cada lado de Takato, peligrosamente cerca. Dos cadenas con grilletes salieron de las paredes, tomando cada una al chico de una muñeca, obligándole a extender los brazos a los laterales, poniéndolos justo dentro del fuego.

Todos los presentes, desde Saeki hasta Kenmei, palidecieron al contemplar la grotesca escena y escuchar los gritos de dolor del pelinegro. Era la primera vez que Tsuuya veía cómo a Megumi se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara y cómo Kiba se ponía serio. Ami empezó a llorar, y Ojika temblaba como gelatina. Ese espanto se prolongó durante dos eternos minutos.

En cuanto el fuego se apagó, Takato calló de espaldas al suelo con sus brazos humeando. De repente, una trampilla se abrió bajo él, haciéndole caer por el oscuro agujero, para después cerrarse.

—Necesitará atención médica —dijo Monokuma como si estuviera pensando el alto; luego sonrió con alegría—. ¡Bueno, no pasa nada, para mañana estará como nuevo!

—¿Qué… Acaba de pasar? —musitó Kohaku mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus escondidos ojos.

La única respuesta que recibió fue una risotada del oso.

—Upupupupupupupu… ¡Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Espero que ahora lo hayáis entendido —sacó las zarpas en una mano en señal amenazante, y su rostro se ensombreció al tiempo que su ojo rojo se iluminaba—. Estáis en Ciudad Monokuma. Mi ciudad. Mi mundo. Mi poder aquí es absoluto. Esto ha sido sólo un aviso, se recuperará. ¡Pero no tendré piedad con el próximo que rompa mis normas! ¿Entendido?

Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Ni siquiera Kenmei fue capaz de responder. El miedo embriagaba sus pensamientos y no eran capaces de procesar correctamente lo que acababa de pasar. Tan sólo había una idea clara en sus mentes.

"Si no escapamos de aquí pronto, vamos a morir."

—Queréis huir, ¿verdad? No queréis estar aquí, ¿cierto? ¡Pues ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer! ¡Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! ¡Traición! ¡Sangre! ¡Desesperación! ¡Esa es la esencia misma del asesinato mutuo! ¡No volváis a olvidarlo! ¡Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Desesperación. Esa palabra se clavó en sus oídos como una lanza, y empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Ese era el objetivo de Monokuma? ¿Hacerles sentir la desesperación?

—¡Nunca! —exclamó Kenmei finalmente—. ¡¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí?! ¡Vale! ¡¿Quieres que obedezcamos tus normas?! ¡También! ¡Pero nadie va a matar a nadie!

—Si es desesperación lo que quieres… —continuó Saeki—, entonces recibirás esperanza.

—¡Pero no vamos a jugar a tu juego! —terminó el culturista.

—Upupupupupupupupu… Eso está por ver —respondió el oso llevándose las patas a la boca—. Sin embargo, hay algo más importante de lo que hablar que vuestras amenazas estúpidas —después de decir eso, sonrió apaciblemente y empezó a rascarse la nuca—. Aunque Takato no se va a enterar… Bueno, da igual, ya le informaremos luego.

—¿Ya le informareis? —cuestionó Kiba—. ¿Tú y quiénes más?

—Todo a su tiempo, joven Souzou —dijo Monokuma con una túnica de jedi puesta que desapareció tan rápido como vino—. De momento, hay una cosa de la que tengo que hablaros. Os habéis percatado de que hay varios edificios por toda la ciudad, ¿verdad?

—Sí… —afirmó Ikami.

—Bueno, ya sabéis que uno de ellos es vuestra residencia y que otro es la Academia Esperanza. Descontando esos dos, hay otros dieciocho edificios funcionales. De esos dieciocho, uno es un centro de talasoterapia que todos podéis utilizar sola y únicamente durante el día. Incluye una piscina, una sauna, un salón de masajes, un spa, una zona infantil y un pequeño gimnasio con pesas, cintas de correr y bicicletas estáticas. ¡Ah! Y un área recreativa para los no interesados en cuidar su salud y su cuerpo. Aunque ya sabéis, como dice ese antiguo dicho tailandés: "Mente sana en cuerpo sano, son las claves para un buen asesinato".

—Ese dicho ni es así, ni es tailandés —respondió Saeki.

—¿Este oso de verdad sabe de lo que habla? —comentó Ojika.

—¡Callaos! ¡Si yo digo que es tailandés, es tailandés! ¡No seáis tan quisquill-osos! —exclamó el peluche con fingido enfado—. El otro es el Edificio Administrativo. Los profesores tenemos allí nuestros despachos, aunque de noche están cerrados.

—¿Para qué necesita un oso de peluche un despacho? —murmuró Ikisame.

—Aunque sea un robot y no un oso de peluche, ni así tiene sentido… —concordó Ugoki.

—¡Porque soy el director de esta escuela y, por tanto, necesito un despacho! —se molestó Monokuma—. ¡Y no soy ni un peluche ni un robot! ¡Soy un oso de verdad, ¿entendido?!

—Va… Vale.

—Dejando eso de lado —continuó el "oso de verdad" tras un sonoro resoplido—, los edificios más importantes son los otros dieciséis. Ya que son vuestros laboratorios de investigación.

—¿Nuestros… qué? —comentó Tsuuya.

—Laboratorios de investigación. Como docente no puedo permitir que este cruento juego mortal os distraiga de vuestros deberes como Estudiantes Definitivos —dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo en el ojo bueno—, por lo que os he habilitado un edificio de dos plantas entero a cada uno para que podáis trabajar en vuestros talentos y pensar en formas efectivas de utilizarlos para llevar a cabo vuestro asesinato. ¿A que soy el mejor profe que habéis tenido nunca?

"Vamos, que al final todo está orientado a que matemos a alguien", pensó el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo.

—Si os fijáis —continuó—, los llaveros de vuestras habitaciones incluyen una segunda llave. Son de vuestros laboratorios de investigación. La puerta se bloquea automáticamente al cerrarse, así que las necesitaréis para entrar y salir. ¡Pero sólo podéis entrar vosotros y aquellos a quienes dejéis entrar! Por cierto, si morís, tanto vuestra sala como vuestra habitación quedarán abiertas y todo el mundo podrá entrar. Así que si no queréis que alguien descubra las revistas guarras que guardáis bajo la cama, más os vale sobrevivir —al decir esa última frase, se sonrojó al tiempo que echaba humo por la nariz y ponía cara de pervertido.

—Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición… —comentó Nathel.

—Eso es falso, pero en este caso concreto, concuerdo —añadió Kiba.

—Perdonad, pero yo estoy felizmente casado y tengo cinco hijos, por lo que no guardo ningún tipo de pornografía bajo el fondo falso del cajón de mi escritorio, ni nada de eso.

"Cada vez es más obvio", pensaron todos a la vez.

En serio, ¿cómo podía la criatura que acababa de incinerar los brazos de su compañero de clase hacer también de alivio cómico? Era casi repulsivo. No, de hecho era repulsivo.

—Aunque he de admitir que desde que mi esposa falleció en aquel desafortunado accidente, mi vida familiar no ha sido lo mismo…

"¡¿Pero no seguía casado?!"

—La desesperación que sentí durante su funeral fue tan, tan… ¡maravillosa! —continuó, recuperando su expresión perversa.

Sí, confirmamos que era repulsivo.

—Pero dejando eso de lado… Ya iréis a explorar vuestros laboratorios más tarde, que de momento tengo que presentaros a alguien.

De repente, se abrió un agujero a su lado y de él salió…

Otro Monokuma.

Era exactamente igual que el primero, pero con la diferencia de que tenía los colores invertidos. El lado que el director de la academia tenía en blanco, en éste era negro, y su ojo rojo, aunque con forma normal. El otro lado, sin embargo, era blanco, pero no porque ese fuera su color, sino porque estaba completamente momificado. Sólo su mano, su pie, y un poco de la zona alrededor de su ojo brillante, que en este caso era amarillo, estaban descubiertas, y eran tan negras como la otra mitad.

—¡Os presento a Monomad! —exclamó, orgulloso, el director de la academia—. No sólo es vuestro profesor de Educación Física, sino también el concejal de Ciudad Monokuma. En resumen, él se encarga de la administración, seguridad y todos los temas aburridos relacionados con la ciudad que a mí me dan pereza. Si tenéis alguna duda, preguntadle a él, que para eso tiene un despacho en el Edificio Administrativo. Hala, yo me marcho, os dejo solos para que os conozcáis.

Y dicho eso, se fue, abandonando a los quince alumnos con su nuevo profesor.

—…

—…

Tras varios minutos de incómodo silencio, Ojika se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra.

—Eh… ¿Profesor Monomad…?

Pero fue interrumpida tan pronto como comenzó a hablar.

—Kaha… Kaha… ¡Kahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! ¡Os voy a hacer sudar la gota gorda, cabrones! ¡Mi clase está a punto de empezar, así que callad y escuchadme! ¡Os voy a explicar el entrenamiento de hoy!

Su voz era aguda y le salían al menos tres gallos en cada frase. Para colmo, su risa era incluso más estridente e insoportable que la del propio Monokuma. No incitaba para nada a querer escucharle, pero como parecía estar incluso más desequilibrado mentalmente que el director, pues no les quedó otra que callarse y escuchar.

—…

—…

Volvió a ser Ojika la que se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Profesor? ¿Cuál es el entrenamiento?

—¡Kahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa! ¡El entrenamiento es…! —de repente, se puso serio —. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Lo cierto es que no soy muy listo, y eso de hacer planes no va mucho conmigo. De todas maneras, las clases no son obligatorias en la Academia, así que podéis iros.

—Dices que no eres inteligente… ¿Y aún así administras la ciudad?

Monomad puso sus brazos en sus caderas en una especie de pose de superhéroe.

—¡Claro! ¡Puedo administrar una ciudad entera sin problema, desde su economía hasta el control de plagas! ¡Soy un robot, después de todo! ¡Kahahahahahaha!

—Acaba de admitir que es un robot, ¿verdad? —señaló Ikami.

—¿Un robot sin cerebro con aires de grandeza capaz de administrar una ciudad? ¿Qué clase de mundo de locos es este? —comentó Ami con cinismo.

—¡Cállate, puta barata! ¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión! —respondió el oso-momia.

—¡Profesor, no puede andar insultando así a sus alumnos! ¡Le podemos denunciar por acoso! —replicó Nathel.

Monomad empezó a hurgarse la nariz con la pata vendada.

—Vale, avisad a la Policía si queréis… ¡Esperad! ¡Yo soy la Policía! ¡Kahahahahahahahaha!

Ese argumento era irrefutable, pero ni él mismo parecía darse cuenta de ello.

—Entonces… ¿Nos podemos ir? —preguntó Kiba.

—¿Además de gilipollas eres sordo, o qué te pasa? ¡Que os larguéis, he dicho!

Todos empezaron a retirarse sin inmutarse siquiera. Todos menos Kenmei, que permaneció expectante.

—¡¿A ti qué te pasa?! —le interrogó el robot.

—Pues que… Quiero entrenar.

Monomad se frotó las sienes con las patitas, claramente frustrado.

—Hay un puto gimnasio público en la piscina, ¡y tienes un condenado laboratorio de investigación sobre fisicoculturismo! Deja de tocarme los cojones y entrena por tu cuenta —le despachó.

—De acuerdo… —el chico parecía desanimado.

* * *

En cuanto salieron del gimnasio, lo primero que hizo Tsuuya fue dirigirse a su laboratorio de investigación. Si el mapa incluido en su agenda electrónica estaba bien, entonces era el edificio que tenía enfrente, es decir…

—¿Un casino? —dijo en voz sin poder evitarlo.

Su laboratorio de investigación era un pequeño paraíso de la ludopatía de dos pisos. De hecho, un letrero gigante de neón con la inscripción "Casa de Juegos Laboratorio de Investigación del Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo" decoraba gran parte de la fachada. No tenía ventanas, y la única vía de acceso era una puerta gigante franqueada por dos columnas jónicas que no tenían al parecer más función que la de ser meros elementos decorativos. Por lo demás, y quitando las numerosas manchas de pintura de colores totalmente aleatorios que decoraban los muros, el edificio era totalmente negro.

Tsuuya aún se preguntaba como podía no haberlo visto el día anterior.

"Bueno, habrá que entrar", pensó.

Cogió la llave correspondiente y la introdujo en la cerradura, pero cuando lo hizo…

"¿Eh? No se abre".

Y entonces apareció Monomad.

—¡Buenas, pringado! ¿Eh? ¿Eres subnormal o te esfuerzas en parecerlo? ¿No ves que no se abre?

—¡Ya sé que no se abre! Mi pregunta es por qué.

Como si le hubieran invocado, Monokuma hizo su entrada también.

—Upupupupupu… ¿No eres el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo? ¡Pues la cerradura a veces se abre, y a veces no! Las probabilidades de que la puerta se abra en cada intento son del 50%, ¡así que confía en tu suerte! Es tu talento definitivo, ¿no?

Y según vino, se fue. Tsuuya suspiró con cansancio.

—¿No puedes abrirla? —le preguntó a Monomad.

—Puedo abrir todas las puertas de todos los edificios sin problema, pero… ¡No me da la puta gana! ¡Ahí te quedas, pringao'!

Y tras decir eso, se largó.

El rubio no se lo podía creer. ¿De verdad no iba a poder entrar en su sala hasta que empezase una racha de buena suerte?

—Para ser el concejal de la ciudad no se le da muy bien eso de cumplir con su deber, y tal… ¿No? —escuchó una voz comentar.

Se giró para ver a su dueño, y no era otro que Kiba, el Ladrón Definitivo.

—En serio, ¿qué manía tienes con aparecer detrás de la gente?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Deformación profesional, supongo. ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano?

—Me vendría bastante bien, la verdad. ¿Pero qué piensas hacer?

Kiba se acercó al pomo de la puerta y lo analizó durante unos instantes.

—Con las herramientas necesarias, debería ser capaz de forzar la cerradura sin mayor inconveniente.

—¿Y de dónde piensas sacarlas?

—Pues espero que de mi laboratorio de investigación. ¿Me acompañas?

* * *

El laboratorio de investigación de Kiba tenía la apariencia de un edificio de cuatro plantas abandonado. Había hasta enredaderas creciendo a su alrededor, y la entrada ni siquiera tenía puerta.

—¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?

—Eso pone en el mapa. Pero vamos, si esto está aquí para desarrollar mi talento como ladrón, seguro que tiene truco…

Nos adentramos en el edificio. Las escaleras para subir a la segunda planta estaban derrumbadas, por lo que era literalmente imposible subir, a menos que fueses el Saltimbanqui Definitivo, o algo por el estilo. En su lugar, se puso a tantear las paredes. En cada una de las cuatro paredes del edificio había un dibujo: un triángulo en una, un rombo en otra, cuatro líneas verticales y una horizontal en otra, y dos circunferencias unidas por una línea en la otra.

—Qué fácil… —musitó el chico con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Qué son esos símbolos? —preguntó el rubio.

—Supongo que en la situación en la que estamos te lo puedo decir. Es lenguaje de ladrones; marcamos casas con esos dibujos para indicarles a nuestros compañeros del gremio si se puede entrar en ellas o no, o si hay algo de interés dentro. Si te fijas bien, verás que probablemente casi todas las viviendas están marcadas de una forma u otra.

Tsuuya no se esperaba compañerismo semejante entre los ladrones. Kiba había mencionado un "gremio", ¿eso no era como muy medieval?

—Y… ¿Qué significa cada uno?

—El triángulo indica que la casa ya ha sido robada. Eso quiere decir que es posible entrar pero que probablemente no haya gran cosa de interés, porque ya se la habrán llevado. Eso, o que han reforzado la seguridad. La verdad es que es el símbolo más ambiguo, pero en este caso seguramente quiera decir que en esa pared no hay nada. El rombo significa "casa deshabitada". En resumen, sala vacía. Las líneas significan directamente que no hay nada de interés ahí, así que no merece la pena ni acercarse. Y finalmente —dijo acercándose a la pared con los dos círculos—, este significa que aquí se puede robar sin problemas.

Dicho eso, apartó unos escombros que había cerca de susodicha pared, y se agachó para examinar lo que había debajo. En cuanto acercó la cara al suelo gris, dobló el cuello hacia arriba y cerró los ojos, para acabar rompiendo en un fortísimo estornudo.

—¡Achís!

En cuanto lo hizo, una nube de polvo enorme salió despedida por toda la sala, revelando la trampilla de madera que había justo donde el ladrón estaba mirando.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tsuuya con una gotita de sudor recorriéndole la sien.

—No sé si ha sido sólo por la estética de edificio abandonado, o es que Monokuma sabe que soy alérgico al polvo, pero esto no ha tenido ninguna gracia. Más le vale que el interior de mi laboratorio esté más limpio.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la trampilla, y saltó dentro.

—¡Cierra la puerta cuando entres! —le gritó desde abajo.

No muy seguro de lo que hacía, Tsuuya también saltó, tirando de la manilla interior de la puerta en el proceso.

Como era de esperarse, cayó de culo. Afortunadamente, había una colchoneta debajo.

Por dentro, el laboratorio era bastante impresionante. Por no decir que parecía la Batcueva, pero de madera.

La estancia era amplia y abovedada. Unas escaleras de mano conducían a la trampilla, que estaba en el techo, y no había más accesos al exterior que esa. Dentro había un sofá bastante grande orientado hacia una chimenea de ladrillo, que estaba apagada. Una gran estantería repleta de libros ocupaba una de las paredes al completo. Y en una especie de cámaras cilíndricas de vidrio había trajes de diferentes formas y colores: un disfraz de mago, un conjunto negro con pasamontañas y todo, una túnica de las del Carnaval de Venecia, ropa casual de diferentes tipos, un esmoquin… Y si le dabas a un botón que había cerca, todos los tubos cambiaban y salían más y más disfraces.

Debía admitir que le divertía un poco ver los trajes cambiar al darle al botoncito. Incluso podía seleccionarlos con un mando.

Sin embargo, no había nada más. Ni herramientas de ladrón, ni armas, ni nada. Sólo había libros, disfraces, una chimenea y un sofá.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es el laboratorio del Maestro del Disfraz Definitivo, ni nada por el estilo?

Kiba le respondió con una sonrisa.

—He de admitir que todo esto me perturba un poco… No sólo cumple con todos los requisitos de una cueva de ladrones cualquiera, sino que además también con mis manías personales… ¿Hasta qué punto nos conoce Monokuma?

Y, de nuevo, el oso de peluche apareció al pronunciar su nombre, dándole al pobre Tsuuya un susto de muerte en el proceso.

—Upupupupupupu… Soy vuestro profesor, es natural que os dé atención personalizada —afirmó con un intento de sonrisa gentil.

—¡¿De dónde has salido?! —exclamó el rubio.

—¿No se supone que aquí sólo podemos entrar yo y quien quiera que entre conmigo? —preguntó el moreno, reflexivo.

—Como director de la escuela, puedo ir y venir a donde quiera, y entrar y salir de cualquier parte. Supón que tengo una llave maestra. No voy a tocar nada del laboratorio, no te preocupes, iría en contra de mis convicciones personales. ¡Disfrutad del asesinato mutuo! Upupupupupupupupu…

Y sin dejar de reírse, se esfumó.

—Bueno… ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

—De que sé dónde están escondidas mis herramientas, porque yo lo hago de exactamente la misma forma —explicó Kiba mientras examinaba detenidamente la estantería—. ¡Bingo!

Extrajo un libro de cubierta verde y lo abrió. Dentro había un estuche negro de cuero.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el rubio.

—Un juego de ganzúas —explicó el ladrón mientras las revisaba una a una—. Sí, exactamente igual que las mías. ¡Vamos, tenemos que entrar en tu sala!

Se guardó el estuche en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se puso en camino.

* * *

—Y ya estaría —dijo Kiba haciendo una exagerada reverencia al tiempo—. ¿Haces los honores?

Tsuuya atravesó la puerta, y lo que vio le gustó demasiado.

Por fuera parecía un casino, y por dentro era un casino. Ruletas, mesas de blackjack, tragaperras… Tenía todo lo que podías esperar encontrar.

Kiba se fijó en la expresión fascinada de Tsuuya, y preguntó sin dudar:

—Te va el rollo de las apuestas, ¿verdad?

El Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo se quedó congelado por unos segundos, y acabó respondiendo.

—Bueno… Puedo calcular más o menos cuándo voy a tener una racha de buena suerte y cuándo una de mala, así que suelo aprovechar las rachas de buena suerte para ir a casinos y ganar algo de dinero, si te soy sincero. Aunque no te voy a mentir, alguna vez se me acabó la racha a mitad de un juego, y acabé perdiendo en vez de ganar… Con el tiempo, le he acabado cogiendo el gusto.

—Vamos… Que eres ludópata.

—Sólo un poquito —admitió él.

El ladrón se encogió de hombros.

—Por cierto… —continuó, cambiando radicalmente de tema—. ¿Qué es eso?

Lo dijo señalando a una especie de máquina expendedora que había entre las tragaperras. Tsuuya se acercó y leyó la inscripción.

—¿Máquina MonoMono…? Al parecer si introduces monomonedas en esta máquina, puedes recibir enormes premios…

—¿Monomonedas? ¿Eso qué es?

—Ni idea —respondió el rubio—, creo que mejor pasamos de ello.

* * *

Takato reapareció en la academia al día siguiente, totalmente recuperado pero algo confuso respecto al tiempo que había pasado ausente. Sin embargo, Monokuma le había puesto al día respecto a los laboratorios de investigación y Monomad, por lo que no hubo falta explicarle nada.

Por cierto, eso de "totalmente recuperado" es un eufemismo. En realidad le amputaron los brazos y los sustituyeron por unos totalmente mecánicos, pero a él no pareció importarle. Ugoki estaba tan fascinado por ello que hasta le ofreció a Takato su propio laboratorio de investigación para hacerle un mantenimiento diario, comprobar su estado, etc. De hecho, un día apareció manchado de un líquido azul aceitoso y, cuando Tsuuya le preguntó por él, le explicó que esa era la "sangre" de los brazos del revolucionario. Turbio, cuanto menos.

—De todas formas, su funcionamiento es bastante simple. Creo que hasta podría implantarle un par de mejoras…

Después de eso, empezó a hacer un montón de comentarios técnicos que sólo Megumi tuvo paciencia de escuchar.

La cuestión era que los brazos nuevos de Takato tenían espacio para incluir un número considerable de funciones, desde una linterna hasta una ametralladora. Todo el mundo le prohibió al ingeniero que le equipase con ningún tipo de arma, incluido el propio revolucionario, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con ponerle linternas en las palmas de las manos, altavoces en los hombros y punteros láser en los dedos. Le hacía ilusión, y nadie se sintió capaz de decirle que era totalmente innecesario.

Así que, bueno, a partir de ese momento, tuvieron un ciborg en la clase.

* * *

Tsuuya pasaba bastante tiempo en su laboratorio de investigación. Disfrutaba mucho de los juegos de azar, y un día hasta invitó a todos los estudiantes a pasar la tarde en el casino jugando por pura diversión. Algunos desconfiaron un poco al principio, pero al final fueron todos y se lo pasaron en grande. Poder jugar a juegos de apuestas sin apostar ni un yen era súper entretenido, al fin y al cabo.

Por otro lado, acabó descubriendo cosas de su edificio de las que no se había percatado en principio, como que las puntas de los dardos eran de un metal lo bastante duro como para matar a alguien si se los clavabas en un punto un poco sensible, o que había un cajón lleno de revólveres con los que jugar a la ruleta rusa. Incluso estaban ordenados según el número de balas que tenían dentro, desde una hasta seis.

Ese descubrimiento le asustó un poco, pero no tanto como el descubrir que, subiendo unas escaleras de caracol que había en medio del salón de juegos, se podía acceder a una e _scape room_ que dependía parcialmente de la suerte que tuvieras, y que si no salías, morías. Pero al parecer el premio por superarla era súper suculento.

O eso le había dicho Monokuma.

No obstante, como no se fiaba mucho del oso, decidió no intentarlo.

* * *

Después de una semana de que Monomad pasase completamente de su deber como docente, Kenmei decidió que debía impartir las clases de educación física él mismo, por lo que arrastró a todos los estudiantes a su laboratorio de investigación, un gimnasio lleno de máquinas súper innovadoras para hacer trabajo de fuerza y de resistencia, para una sesión de "Fitness Definitivo".

Definitivamente agotador, eso sí.

Sin embargo, entre una prueba totalmente destructiva para sus organismos y otra, descubrieron algo interesante sobre Kenmei. Al parecer, tenía semejante control sobre los músculos de su cuerpo, que podía forzar a su corazón a bombear más sangre hacia éstos para incrementar su fuerza y estamina. Cuando eso pasaba, su cuerpo se calentaba enormemente y su piel se enrojecía, como había hecho cuando se enfrentó a Monokuma.

Por supuesto, él no lo explicó con esas palabras, tan sólo dijo algo así como:

—¡Tener músculos no es suficiente! ¡Un culturista debería poder dominarlos! Nuestro cuerpo es una bestia salvaje que hay que domar. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Y entre gritos, les obligó a seguirle en un montón de ejercicios que sólo él era capaz de hacer. Afortunadamente, tenían a Kohaku para traducir lo que el culturista acababa de bramar en términos algo más refinados.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, cuando terminó el entrenamiento, estaban agotados y no quisieron saber nada más del tema. Menos Takato, que ya llevaba quinientas dominadas y no parecía estar ni empezando a cansarse.

* * *

Fueron pasando los días y las semanas, y los vínculos entre los estudiantes se fueron afianzando. Nathel y Ojika ya hablaban de hacer juntas una película de animación cuando escapasen, e Ikami parecía interesada en echar una mano en lo que pudiese. Esas tres eran ya un trío inseparable.

Los lazos románticos también parecían apunto de formarse. Kiba, en un arranque de humor de los suyos, comentó las buenas pareja que harían Ugoki con Megumi, y Ryūko con Ikisame, para el desagrado de Saeki, que decía que eran demasiado típicas de película de Disney. En cuanto dijo eso, apareció Monokuma para reñirle por mencionar el nombre de otra compañía, y que si seguía así iban a cerrarles el chiringuito a los del Team Danganronpa por las leyes de copyright.

No entendieron nada, pero no volvieron a mencionar esa empresa nunca más.

* * *

TEATRO MONOKUMA

( _Se abre el telón. Aparece Monokuma mirándose a un espejo, cubierto con una señorial capa propia de la realeza de la Edad Moderna._ _Se está mirando a un espejo, y en el reflejo se ve a Monomad, vestido de igual forma, pero con la capa rota y raída_.)

MONOKUMA: Ser o no ser un asesino, esa es la cuestión. ¿Qué es más justo para el alma: sufrir el encierro eterno a la espera de un milagro de la injusta esperanza, o tomar las armas contra un mar de adversidades y, oponiéndose a ella, darle un fin? Matar, huir… Nada más. Y con un simple asesinato poder decir que hemos acabado con el sufrimiento de la esperanza y de un choque haber abrazado nuestra naturaleza de desesperación. Un final probablemente deseable. Asesinar, matar, matar… Seguramente desesperar. He ahí la dificultad. Ya que en ese sueño de desesperación, la oscuridad que pueda venir cuando nos hayamos despojado de la confusión de la esperanza, nos pueden frenar el impulso de locura. Ese es el respeto que nos hace soportar la calamidad de la esperanza. ¿Pues quién soportaría los latigazos y los insultos del tiempo, la injusticia del opresor, el desprecio del orgulloso, el dolor penetrante de un amor despreciado, la tardanza de la ley, la insolencia del poder, y los insultos que el mérito paciente recibe del indigno, cuando él mismo podría acabar con todos ellos con un simple puñal? Quejarse y esperar hasta el cansancio, pero el temor a nosotros mismos tras abrazar la demencia —el país sin descubrir de cuya frontera ningún viajero vuelve— aturde la voluntad y nos hace sufrir los males que sentimos en vez de volar para convertirnos en el mal en sí mismo. La conciencia nos hace cobardes a todos. Y así el nativo color de la resolución enferma por el hechizo pálido del pensamiento y empresas de gran importancia y peso con lo que a esto se refiere, sus corrientes se desbordan y pierden el nombre de acción.

( _Mientras Monokuma cierra su ojo y pone su mano en el pecho, su reflejo se carcajea._ )

MONOMAD: ¡Kahahahahahaha! ¡Estás hecho todo un intensito, Monokuma! ¡Es hora de que empiece el asesinato mutuo!

( _Mientras Monomad se ríe, se cierra el telón._ )

* * *

"Ding, dong. Bing, bong."

El monitor del cuarto de Tsuuya se encendió, mostrando el sonriente rostro de Monokuma.

—El Consejo Escolar de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza tiene algo que anunciar: ¡Buenos días, chicos! ¡Son las ocho de la mañana, todo el mundo arriba para celebrar otro día de muerte y destrucción!

Tsuuya se levantó de la cama, se duchó y se vistió rápidamente para llegar a las ocho y media al comedor de la residencia. Desde hacía unos días, habían cogido la costumbre de desayunar allí todos juntos.

Ami y Momo apenas comían nada, pero siempre tenían la decencia de esperar a que los demás terminasen para irse. Kenmei y Tsuuya, por contra, siempre terminaban los últimos y eran los que más comían. Pero es que estaba todo tan rico…

Solían conversar sobre trivialidades, pero el tema de esa mañana era particularmente interesante.

—Siempre tenemos el desayuno listo cuando llegamos, la habitación limpia, toallas nuevas… Me pregunto quién lo hará —comentaba Megumi.

—Y nos renuevan el armario todos los días también —comentó Ugoki, que aquel día llevaba la camisa completamente humedecida.

—Creo que tú eres el único que necesita una renovación diaria… —comentó Ojika.

—Creo que todavía no se ha dado cuenta —concordó Megumi.

—Dejando de lado los estropicios de Ugoki —intervino Saeki—, sí es cierto que es un misterio quién se ocupa de todo esto.

—¡Kahahahahaha! Lo hago yo mismo —dijo Monomad saliendo de debajo de la mesa.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes.

—No, es imposible —dijo Kohaku.

—¡Que sí, subnormales! ¿No os he dicho que yo lo administro todo aquí?

—¿De verdad es tan útil? —murmuró Megumi.

—La verdad es que no termino de creérmelo… —murmuró Tsuuya.

—¡Callaos, joder! —se molestó el oso—. ¡He venido a daros algo importante!

De repente, la atmósfera se tornó tensa. ¿Algo importante? Ahora que las cosas iban bien…

—Monokuma se está cansando de todo este jolgorio y amistad que os traéis. ¡Quiere sangre, muerte y destrucción! ¡Y yo me estoy cansando de vosotros también! Dejaos de haceros los santos, todos sabemos que en realidad sois unos hijos de puta de primera. ¡Así que salid ahí a demostrarlo! ¡Kahahahahahahahaha!

—¿Y si no queremos? —saltó Takato. Tsuuya no comprendía cómo ese chico seguía siendo tan valiente después de que le quemaran los brazos—. No hay ninguna norma que nos obligue a matar.

—¡Kahahahahahaha! Te digo yo que vais a querer. Porque hemos preparado este incentivo para vosotros.

—¿Incentivo? —cuestionó Tsuuya.

—Joder con el sordo de los huevos éste. ¡Sí, me cago en la puta, incentivo! ¡Algo para que queráis matar! ¿Lo entendiste ya, retrasado?

—Con este tío por aquí, va a haber que calificar el fanfic con una T por lenguaje inapropiado… —murmuró Ikami.

—¿Qué dices de un fanfic? —preguntó Nathel.

—¿Eh? ¿Dije algo? —dudó la rubia, visiblemente confundida.

—¡Que estoy hablando yo, putos medios mierdas! —bramó Monomad—. Bueno, como iba diciendo, os voy a dar algo que os va a encantar y va a despertar vuestros instintos e intenciones asesinas como nunca. ¡Kahahahahahahahaha! —de repente, su voz se tornó más chillona y desquiciada, y mientras hablaba, su cabeza daba saltitos sobre su cuerpo—. ¡Vas a sentir tanta desesperación por salir de aquí que no vais a poder ni controlaros! ¡Kahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Esto va ser genial, quizá os matéis tan rápido que ni siquiera haga falta un juicio! ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Kahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Sabían que ese Monokuma defectuoso tenía algún cable cruzado, pero no se esperaban que estuviera tan loco. El tono de su risa cambiaba cada segundo, volviéndose más horrible, psicótica y espantosa cada vez. Tras más de tres minutos de risa descontrolada, los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar en pánico. ¿En qué lugar de locos estaban metidos exactamente?

De repente, se detuvo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya estáis alterados? ¡Pero si aún no os dí el motivo! ¡Kahahahahahaha!

—¡Dilo de una vez! —estalló Saeki—. Ya te he dicho que nadie matará a nadie.

—Ya se os ha debido descargar en la agenda electrónica. ¡Vedlo vosotros mismos! —la sonrisa de su mitad vendada se ensanchó tanto que los dientes cortaron las vendas que cubrían la boca, y hasta podía verse.

Todos se apuraron a coger sus agendas. Tsuuya vio cómo sus rostros palidecían a los pocos segundos.

—Esto tiene que ser falso… —dijo Megumi sin rastro alguno de su usual sonrisa.

—S-si e-está editada, está ta-tan bien hecho que pa-pa-parece re-real —comentó Ojika con voz temblorosa.

—Me tienes que estar vacilando… —dijo Saeki.

Yukimaru balbuceaba, había perdido su tranquilidad habitual por completo.

Kenmei estalló en ira, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Monokuma! ¡¿Qué has hecho, monstruo?!

Tsuuya no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía miedo de mirar.

—Kiba, ¿qué…?

Se calló al ver el rostro del ladrón. Estaba tan pálido que parecía muerto. El rubio se apuró a coger su agenda, pero el pelinegro le agarró del brazo para detenerlo. Sus ojos estaban irritados, como queriendo llorar a lágrima viva.

—No lo mires, Tsuuya. En serio, no lo hagas… Seguro que es falso, tiene que serlo…

Tsuuya se asustó tanto que se apartó instintivamente del agarre de su amigo y se apuró a desbloquear la agenda. Había recibido un mensaje de Monomad.

Lo abrió. Era una foto. Una simple foto.

Pero qué foto.

En ella aparecía una única persona: un muchacho de nariz aguileña y cabello negro corto, con algo de barba. Si se fijaba, Tsuuya reconocía con claridad al chico. Era su mejor amigo de la escuela, con quien solía jugar a los superhéroes. En la foto yacía en el suelo, sin vida. Su único antifaz eran sus ojos vacíos, y su única capa era la enorme mancha fucsia de sangre que había bajo su cadáver.

Estaba muerto.

Lo que sintió el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo en ese momento fue indescriptible. Una tristeza desoladora, un dolor punzante, una ira ardiente y una desesperación infinita. Rompió a chillar y a llorar, pero nadie parecía escuchar sus gritos. Todo el mundo estaba en shock, o igual que él, pero durante unos eternos minutos que nadie se paró a contar, el mundo de cada uno de los estudiantes definitivos se redujo a ellos mismos, su desolación y las desgarradoras imágenes que mostraban sus agendas electrónicas. Tsuuya dejó la suya al tiempo que se desplomaba de rodillas. Golpeó el suelo con los puños de pura rabia y enfado, y cuando su mente terminó de asimilar lo que acababa de ver, miró a Monomad con los ojos llenos de odio.

—¿Qué has hecho…?

El oso momificado, por supuesto, le respondió con una sonora carcajada de las suyas.

—¡Kahahahahahaha! ¿Será de verdad? ¿Será editada? ¿Quieres descubrirlo? ¡Pues ya sabes qué hacer, pedazo de mierda! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Kahahahaha!

Mientras se reía, volvió a colarse bajo la mesa, y el estridente sonido se fue mitigando paulatinamente. Sin embargo, a nadie le importaba ya Monomad, lo único que había en sus pensamientos era ese vídeo.

Tsuuya no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a su habitación y tumbarse en la cama. Lloró, durmió, siguió llorando y siguió durmiendo en un desquiciante e interminable bucle, y así siguió hasta que el anuncio del final del horario nocturno sonó a las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente.

* * *

Ya por inercia, el muchacho estuvo en el comedor a la hora usual, aunque no esperaba encontrar a nadie. No había tenido energías ni para ducharse. De hecho, ni siquiera se había puesto el pijama el día anterior.

Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó al comedor sí había alguien. Dos personas, de hecho: Saeki y Nathel.

El Filólogo Definitivo tenía un aire pensativo, mientras que la ilustradora parecía cansada, con el pelo entero desaliñado y sendas ojeras decorando sus párpados inferiores.

—Buenos días, Tsuuya —saludó el peliazul—. No tienes muy buen aspecto.

—¿Cómo lo voy a tener? —dijo con tono derrotista—. Llevo toda la tarde y toda la noche pensando sin parar en esa foto…

—La verdad es que quería hablaros justamente de ese tema… Pero vamos a esperar a que lleguen todos.

—¿Pero qué quieres hablar? —se quejó la pelinaranja—. No creo que echar sal en las heridas sea buena idea…

—No queda otra —respondió Saeki—, hay vidas en juego.

—¿Vidas en juego?

Como respuesta, Nathel le mostró sus brazos. Tenían numerosos cortes horizontales bastante feos por la parte interior, algunos en zonas bastante peligrosas. También tenía algunos por el cuello y en el exterior de los brazos, aunque menos abundantes. De hecho, si alguno hubiese sido un poco más profundo, probablemente la habría matado.

—¡¿Cómo te hiciste eso?! —exclamó Ojika nada más entrar al comedor.

La chica parecía cansada, pero sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver el estado de su amiga.

—Alguien me atacó de noche en mi cuarto —explicó—. Me defendí como pude, pero llegó a herirme. Llevaba un cuchillo. Tras unos minutos de forcejeo se fue, pero lo pasé fatal…

—¿Por qué no avisaste a nadie? —preguntó Tsuuya, inquieto.

—¡Tenía miedo, ¿vale?! ¿Y si volvía a…?

Fue interrumpida por el propio Saeki.

—Ya hablaremos de los detalles más tarde. La cuestión es que alguien ha intentado perpetrar un asesinato, y hay que descubrir quién ha sido. Pero, como dije, vamos a esperar.

—No creo que vayan a venir todos…

Como si el universo quisiera llevarle la contraria, la gente fue llegando una a una conforme iba pasando el tiempo. Una vez entró Ugoki, que solía ser siempre el último en llegar a los desayunos, Saeki volvió a hablar.

—¿Estamos todos ya?

—Sólo falta Kenmei —respondió Ojika.

—Vale, pues voy a buscarlo y…

—Déjalo estar, hombre —intervino Nathel—, quizá no esté de humor para desayunar. Luego hablas con él.

—Tiene razón, Saeki. No lo fuerces —concordó Tsuuya.

El chico pareció sopesarlo durante unos instantes, pero finalmente asintió.

—De acuerdo, entonces empecemos ya —levantó la voz para que se le oyera alto y claro—. ¡¿Me escucha todo el mundo!? ¡Escuchadme un momento, por favor!

Todo el mundo se giró para prestarle atención al filólogo, la mayoría sin mucho entusiasmo, a decir verdad.

—Es posible que la pregunta que estoy a punto de haceros sea algo incómoda, e incluso dolorosa. Pero Nathel ha sido atacada esta noche, y como no creo que el culpable vaya a confesar por las buenas, os pido por favor que respondáis seriamente todos. Chicos… ¿Qué visteis en las imágenes de ayer?

Todo el mundo guardó silencio. Nathel puso cara de consternación, pues ya suponía el efecto que tendría esa pregunta en los demás. Tras varios minutos de incomodidad, Ikisame alzó la voz y respondió.

—Puede que os suene ridículo, pero en mi fotografía aparecía mi perro, Natsu. Sé que no es una persona, pero… Ha sido mi compañero en todas mis rutinas desde hace años, y casi nunca se ha separado de mí. La verdad es que me duele en el alma.

Ryūko se estiró un poco para ponerle una mano en el hombro para consolarle, y luego habló ella.

—En la mía salía mi hermana pequeño —dijo con tristeza.

El propio Tsuuya fue el siguiente en hablar.

—En el mío salía mi mejor amigo…

Saeki asintió.

—En el mío, mi padre. Es injusto que sea yo el que se quede sin decirlo.

—Había una chica que me gustaba poco antes de entrar a la Academia… Pues era ella —confesó Ugoki.

—En mi caso, un chico del que me hice cargo una vez al que cogí mucho cariño… —intervino Megumi.

—Una profesora que me apoyó hasta en los peores momentos —dijo Yukimaru.

—Un compañero de clase al que aprecio un montón —confesó Kohaku.

—Durante un tiempo tuve algo así como un amante… Aunque ahora ya va a ser imposible —intervino una desanimada Ojika.

Y así acabaron confesando todos, uno a uno: el hermano mayor de Ami, el novio de Momo, el muchacho que organizó la revuelta con Takato, la abuela de Nathel, la madre de Kiba… Y así hasta llegar a Ikami.

—Mi foto estaba completamente en negro… —dijo finalmente.

—¿Qué?

—Ikami, si no quieres hablar de ello no pasa nada, pero no hace falta que… —le dijo Ojika, pero fue interrumpida.

—Es la verdad —dijo la rubia, negando con la cabeza—. Apenas tengo recuerdos de antes de que llegásemos aquí. Supongo que debe haber una razón de ser para ello, porque la foto no mostraba nada…

—Tiene sentido, en realidad —murmuró Saeki—. Puede que la amnesia de Ikami sea un factor más importante de lo que habíamos pensado. Aun así, no sé decir aún quién ha podido ser la persona que atacó a Nathel, a no ser que… ¿Crees que pudo ser Kenmei?

La chica negó.

—Imposible, si fuese él lo recordaría. Quiero decir, la persona que me atacó no era tan grande ni tan fuerte. Si hubiese sido Kenmei, no habría sido capaz de librarme de él por mi cuenta.

Saeki reflexionó.

—Tienes razón… No obstante, creo que deberíamos ir a buscarle. Ugoki, Tsuuya, venid conmigo, por favor.

Tras llamar a sus dos amigos, el filólogo abandonó el comedor. Ambos chicos se apuraron a seguirle, preocupados.

* * *

—Kenmei, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó Saeki desde fuera de la habitación.

—Nadie responde… —murmuró Ugoki—. ¿Y si está en su sala?

—Es posible —respondió el peliazul—, pero creo que deberíamos insistir aquí un poco más…

Saeki parecía alarmado de repente.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Te has puesto blanco —le preguntó Tsuuya.

—¿No lo oléis? Cuanto más tiempo paso junto a la puerta, más fuerte huele.

El rubio se acercó a la puerta y olisqueó un poco el aire. Era un olor metálico, pero dulzón. Ni agradable ni desagradable. El chico palideció en cuanto lo identificó.

—Es… ¿sangre?

Ugoki también pareció darse cuenta.

—¿Pero cuánta sangre hace falta para que huela así…?

Sin terminar si quiera su frase, el rizoso empezó a golpear la puerta.

—¡Kenmei! ¿Estás bien? ¡Kenmei! —gritó.

Y entonces, después de un par de golpes, la puerta se abrió por sí sola, suavemente.

Y entonces lo vieron.

Esa imagen terrible que, como si fuese el cartel promocional del circo de los horrores de algún sociópata, ocuparía las pesadillas de los tres chicos durante décadas.

Kenmei reposaba sobre su cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos y los brazos tendidos a los costados, sin camiseta. Su almohada, normalmente blanca como las de todos los demás, era de color rosa intenso por la sangre que la manchaba, y su cuerpo mostraba no uno ni dos, si no múltiples cortes como los que tenía Nathel en los brazos por la mañana, algunos de ellos con costuras mal hechas. Su boca estaba abierta y de ella salía espuma.

Era una escena espantosa, que haría vomitar incluso al más cínico.

—¡Ping, pang, pong! —canturreó la voz de Monokuma a través de la megafonía—. Un cadáver ha sido hallado. Por favor, reúnanse todos en el cuarto de Kenmei Oushi para iniciar la investigación. ¡Nos vemos en el juicio escolar! ¡Upupupupupupupu!

* * *

 **Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… ¡Comienza lo bueno!**

 **Sólo he de comentaros que leer estos capítulos se disfruta mucho más con la banda sonora de Danganronpa oportuna para cada situación, pero bueno, sois libres de hacer lo que queráis.**

 **Nada que añadir, ¿quién será el culpable? ¿Podréis adivinarlo? ¡Comienzan los asesinatos!**

 **Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


	3. Capítulo 1: Días atípicos

\- Capítulo 1 -

En ocasiones veo muertos

Días atípicos

Todo el mundo se reunió rápidamente frente al cuarto de Kenmei.

—¿De verdad está… Muerto? —preguntó una temblorosa Ryūko.

—Sí —respondió fríamente Saeki—. Y no parece que se haya muerto él sólo, la verdad.

—¿De verdad creéis que alguien lo ha asesinado? —preguntó Ikisame.

—Ha tenido que ser Monokuma… ¿Verdad? —dijo Ami entre sollozos.

Casi al momento de que su nombre fuese mencionado, el oso apareció.

—¡Eh, no os paséis conmigo! En las normas pone que ni Monomad ni yo podemos intervenir directamente en un asesinato. Eso significa que ni hemos matado a Kenmei, ni hemos toqueteado la escena del crimen. Así que ya sabéis, sólo ha podido ser…

—Uno de nosotros —le interrumpió Takato. Todo el mundo se le quedó mirando fijamente, así que el chico cruzó sus brazos robóticos y continuó hablando—. A mí también me cuesta admitirlo, pero es que no hay más opciones…

—¡Hahahahahahahahahaha! —se rio el robot monocromático—. ¡Exacto! Y como espero que recordéis, si no descubrís quién ha sido… ¡Todos moriréis!

Y entre risas, el director de la academia se fue.

—Supongo que hay que empezar la investigación, entonces… —dijo un desanimado Ikisame—. No es que nos conociéramos demasiado, pero me caía bien. No sé quién le ha matado, ¡pero tiene muchas explicaciones que dar! —dijo con aire enfadado, secándose los restos de lágrimas de los ojos.

—Esperad —les detuvo Saeki—. Antes de dividirnos, asegurémonos de que nadie vaya sólo. Así nos aseguramos de que el culpable no modifique las pruebas.

—Tiene sentido… —concordó Takato—. Ikami, ¿vienes conmigo?

La chica asintió con la cabeza sin mediar palabra, y siguió al ciborg fuera de la habitación.

—Ugoki, ¿me acompañas? —dijo el peliazul.

—De acuerdo.

Filólogo e ingeniero se retiraron también.

Y, así, todo el mundo se fue alejando en parejas o tríos, hasta que quedaron en la habitación solamente Ami, Kohaku, Kiba y el propio Tsuuya.

—Quisiera intentar hacerle una autopsia al cuerpo… —mencionó la cirujano—, aunque quizá lleve su tiempo.

—Yo me quedaré con ella… —dijo la _influencer_ —. No creo que pueda ser muy útil para la investigación, y sinceramente no estoy de humor para hacerla… Así que me quedaré aquí para que Kohaku no esté sola.

—Bueno, entonces eso significa que tú te vienes conmigo, ¿no? —dijo Kiba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su voz sonaba nasal, y se sorbía los mocos cada poco, seguramente a causa de su alergia—. ¿Empezamos?

El rubio asintió, y junto al ladrón, comenzaron a evaluar la escena del crimen, mientras dejaban a Kohaku con la autopsia.

Sin embargo, antes siquiera de que pudieran empezar, cierto oso apareció para interrumpirles.

—¡Casi se me olvida! —exclamó Monokuma—. Aquí tenéis una pequeña ayudita para el caso. ¡El Archivo Monokuma! Os lo descargo en vuestras agendas electrónicas. Tenéis una sección en ellas llamada "Munición". Se trata de vuestras pruebas para el caso, lo que me gusta llamar Balas de la Verdad.

—¿Por qué son balas? —preguntó Kiba.

El oso se encogió de… ¿hombros?

—Es más visual —dijo sin más—. La gente se aburriría si no fuésemos un poco creativo.

Tras esa declaración, se fue como vino.

—Bueno, ¿leemos el archivo?

Tsuuya asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a ello:

—"El nombre de la víctima es Kenmei Oushi, el Culturista Definitivo. Su cadáver fue encontrado en su propia cama. Presenta numerosos cortes de escasa profundidad y una contusión en la nuca a causa de un golpe con un objeto contundente. La hora de la muerte se data entre las 4:00 y las 5:00 de la madrugada. El lugar y la causa de la misma son desconocidos". Eso es todo lo que pone.

Kiba cruzó los brazos en gesto reflexivo.

—Me preocupa el tema de la causa y el lugar de la muerte… —comentó—. Parece muy obvio que murió en esta misma habitación a causa de los cortes o del golpe, pero puede que no sea así…

—No puedo hacer nada respecto al lugar —intervino Kohaku—, pero con la autopsia debería ser capaz de descubrir, al menos, la causa de la muerte.

—Iré a avisaros en cuanto termine —dijo Ami, algo más calmada—, así hago algo útil…

Ambos chicos asintieron y siguieron inspeccionando la habitación. Tsuuya recorrió la estancia entera con la mirada, y se percató de algo al instante. Se acercó a los pies de la cama y se agachó para evaluarlo.

—Es una mancuerna… —dijo. En efecto, era una mancuerna de unos cinco kilogramos totales, totalmente negra, salvo por la prominente mancha fucsia que la empapaba.

—¡¿Eso es sangre!? —exclamó Ami, perdiendo de nuevo la calma.

—Tiene toda la pinta… —respondió Kiba—. Es probable que éste sea el objeto contundente que menciona el Archivo Monokuma.

Tsuuya asintió, y su agenda electrónica pitó. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla, en la que apareció un rótulo amarillo con forma de bala apareció en medio de la pantalla con la inscripción "Bala de la Verdad obtenida". Al segundo, sonó un mensaje.

—"Mancuerna ensangrentada" se ha guardado en Munición —dijo una voz mecánica proveniente de la tableta.

—Qué eficiencia… —comentó el ladrón.

—Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo límite, yo no me quejaría —respondió Tsuuya, medio en serio, medio en broma.

— _Touché_ —dijo el otro chico.

Continuaron explorando la habitación.

—Parece que la mancuerna salió de aquí —dijo Kiba señalando un soporte de hierro con numerosas pesas de distintos tamaños.

—Falta una, así que es lo más probable. Aunque no sé si puede servirnos como pista.

—Registrémoslo por si las moscas.

—"Soporte para pesas" se ha guardado en Munición —informaron las agendas de ambos chicos al unísono.

Tras un escalofrío ante la sorpresiva voz, Tsuuya reparó en una cosa.

—Espera… Para empezar, ¿debería haber un soporte para mancuernas aquí? Quiero decir, mi habitación solamente tiene los muebles típicos. Cama, escritorio, armario, y eso…

—La mía también, ahora que lo dices —respondió el pelinegro —. Supongo que sólo hay una forma de saberlo… ¡Monokuma, ¿estás ahí?!

—¡Espera! No hace falta que lo…

Sin darle tiempo a terminar, el director de la Academia se plantó en mitad de la sala como había hecho la otra vez.

—¿Sí? —dijo con gesto feliz—. ¿Necesitan algo mis adorados estudiantes?

—Monokuma, pregunta seria… Todas las habitaciones son idénticas, ¿no? O dicho de otra forma, eso de ahí no debería estar, ¿verdad? —preguntó el de ojos violetas señalando el soporte.

—Upupupupupu… ¿Qué interés tenéis por saberlo? —rio el peluche.

Tsuuya ya se había resignado a aceptar la ayuda del director.

—Es importante para el caso, así que…

—¡Ya lo sé! —le interrumpió—. ¡Yo lo sé todo, ¿no os lo dije ya?! ¡Hahahahahahahahaha! Igual que también sé que, en efecto, el soporte para mancuernas no estaba aquí originalmente. Pero ¿quién lo habrá traído y para qué? ¡Eso tendréis que averiguarlo vosotros solitos!

Una vez el oso se marchó, las agendas volvieron a vibrar.

—"Testimonio de Monokuma" se ha guardado en Munición.

—¡¿Por qué le llamaste?! —increpó Tsuuya a su compañero.

Kiba alzó los brazos en señal de rendición.

—Tranquilo, fiera, no te enfades —se rio el chico, para luego ponerse serio—. Por mucho que sea el culpable de todo esto, tiene información muy útil si sabemos sacársela. A fin y al cabo, estoy bastante seguro de que ve todo lo que pasa aquí dentro.

—¿Y si nos miente?

—No creo que lo haga. Sus normas son demasiado importantes para él como para romperlas. O eso me pareció, vaya.

—Espero que tengas razón… —murmuró el rubio—. ¿Seguimos?

El ladrón asintió, y ambos continuaron con su búsqueda.

—¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo por encima al cuerpo mientras rebusco por aquí? —propuso el pelinegro.

Tsuuya obedeció. Le pidió a Kohaku que le diera unos minutos para evaluar el cuerpo y ver qué podía encontrar.

—"Cortes sangrantes" guardado en Munición —indicó la agenda electrónica mientras el muchacho los examinaba con algo de asertividad.

—Lo que más me llama la atención es el tema de la espuma por la boca. ¿Será epiléptico y le mataron durante un ataque? Eso explicaría que el asesino pudiese derribarle, porque de otra forma…

—Es precisamente por eso que quise hacer la autopsia —respondió la Cirujano Definitiva—. Si encuentro algo extrañó, te informaré, no te preocupes.

Tsuuya asintió con la cabeza y se apartó para que la pelirroja pudiese trabajar.

—"Espuma" guardada en Munición —señaló la agenda electrónica.

—Hay una cosa que me llama la atención… —comentó Ami, mientras le observaba investigar.

—¿El qué?

—¿No hay como demasiada sangre? Quiero decir, el juego de cama está rosa entero por haberla absorbido, y aún así está calada, empapada y hay por el suelo y sobre el colchón.

—La verdad es que parece más sangre de la que puede perder una persona sola… —concordó Kohaku.

—No será que… ¡¿Hay otro muerto?! —exclamó Ami, en pánico.

—Imposible… Estábamos todos vivos hace un momento.

—Es verdad, tienes razón —suspiró ella, recuperando el aliento.

"De todas formas, el tema de la sangre podría ser importante para el caso."

—"Exceso de sangre" se ha guardado en Munición.

Tras eso, se acercó a Kiba.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó.

—La verdad es que sí. Mira dentro de esa papelera.

Tsuuya le hizo caso y posó su mirada en el interior del cubo de basura. Se sorprendió al ver lo que había dentro: nada más y nada menos que un cuchillo de cocina manchado hasta arriba de sangre. Tsuuya lo cogió mientras la voz mecánica de su tableta le informaba de que la pista "Cuchillo ensangrentado" había sido guardada también.

—Qué extraño… ¿Por qué dejaría el asesino el cuchillo en mitad de la escena del crimen? —se extrañó Kiba—. O sea, nunca he matado a nadie, pero el tema de las ilegalidades lo llevo bastante bien, y me parece una prueba demasiado obvia.

—Puede ser, pero es demasiado pronto para hacer suposiciones…

—Eh, ¿me dejáis ver eso? —intervino Kohaku de repente.

—¿Eh? Claro, toma.

La pelirroja tomó el cuchillo en su mano y, tras darle un par de vueltas, como evaluándolo, hizo algo que pilló desprevenido a ambos chicos.

Lo lamió.

—Tal y como sospechaba… —murmuró la chica.

—Eh… ¿Kohaku? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Tsuuya, confuso.

—¿Mmmm? ¡Ah, es verdad! —la chica se sonrojó de la vergüenza de repente—. Sé que eso ha sido un poco raro, pero es que habiendo trabajado en hospitales con bajos recursos, acabé desarrollando un instinto especial para diferenciar unos tipos de sangre de otros… A través del sabor.

—Y… ¿Qué has descubierto? —preguntó Kiba, tratando en vano de disimular su extrañeza ante semejante situación.

La avergonzada chica tardó un poco en responder.

—En este cuchillo hay más de un tipo de sangre… Para ser exacto, hay sangre del tipo A negativo, y también del tipo O positivo. Vamos, completamente distinto.

—¡Eh, pues eso suena a pista muy importante! —exclamó Kiba sonriendo—. ¡Muchas gracias, Kohaku!

—De… de nada —musitó ella para volver al trabajo justo después.

—"Dos tipos de sangre" guardado en Munición.

—De momento, dejemos el cuchillo donde lo encontramos. Andar toqueteando la escena del crimen es de bastante mal gusto.

Tsuuya asintió y así lo hizo.

—De todas formas, parece que hemos terminado por aquí…

—¿Deberíamos ir a mirar en otras habitaciones? Yo con estas pistas apenas he sacado nada.

—¡Id sin problema! —exclamó Ami—. Iré a buscaros hasta donde estéis cuando tengamos algo que contaros.

—La escena del crimen parece estar segura con ellas aquí —dijo Kiba—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

El rubio reflexionó durante unos instantes.

—El laboratorio de investigación de Kenmei debería estar abierto ahora. Quizá no haya nada, pero podría merecer la pena intentarlo.

* * *

De camino al laboratorio, los chicos se encontraron a Nathel, Momo y Ojika en medio del pasillo.

—Hola, chicas, ¿pasa algo? —saludó Kiba.

—Momo está usando su papel continuo para vendar los cortes de Nathel. Dice que le resquema.

—Es normal que le resqueme —intervino la compositora—, no es como si mi papel estuviese hecho para vendar heridas.

—Pero ¡ay!, ¿no te molesta, ¡ay!, gastarlo en vendarme? —preguntó la pelinaranja con aire preocupado.

—Tengo más en mi laboratorio —respondió Momo con su sequedad habitual.

—Nathel, puede que no sea buen momento, pero ¿podrías hablarnos del momento en el que te atacaron? Podría ser relevante para el caso.

La chica dudó un poco, pero al poco empezó.

—Claro. Debían ser sobre la una y media o las dos de la madrugada. No podía dormir por culpa de los incentivos de Monokuma —su rostro se ensombreció de tristeza al decir eso—, y de repente noté que la puerta de mi habitación se abría. Me entró miedo, así que me refugié bajo las sábanas. Noté que la puerta volvía a cerrarse y me tranquilicé, pero entonces noté un peso sobre mi cuerpo. Me congelé de puro pánico, y me quedé inmóvil hasta que noté la primera cuchillada. Entonces reaccioné, y empecé a forcejear con quien fuese que estuviera ahí. Me llevé varios cortes más, pero tras un rato se acabó marchando. Por eso estoy seguro de que no era Kenmei, de ser él, no habría podido si quiera plantarle cara. Cuando cerró la puerta tras marcharse, corrí al baño de mi cuarto a lavarme las heridas, y en cuanto terminé me metí de nuevo en la cama.

—"Testimonio de Nathel" se ha guardado en Munición —canturrearon las voces mecánicas de las tabletas en cuanto su historia terminó.

Tsuuya asintió, pero Kiba parecía reflexivo.

—Hay algo en tu historia que no me encaja. ¿Alguien entra en tu cuarto y tú no haces nada? ¿Y lo primero que haces cuando se va es ir a lavarte las heridas?

—¡Tenía miedo, ¿vale?! No me atreví a gritar ni a avisar a nadie.

—De todas formas, tenemos pruebas de que su historia era cierta —intervino Ojika. Tras pedirle a Nathel la llave de su cuarto y entrar en éste, apareció con una toalla fucsia en las manos—. Esta es la toalla con la que se secó las heridas tras lavárselas. Como podéis ver, aún hay algo de sangre. ¿Sigues sin creerte que lo hiciera?

—Supongo que sí —cedió el ladrón.

—"Toalla manchada de sangre" se ha guardado en Munición.

Tras eso, los chicos continuaron su camino. No querían seguir agobiando a la pelinaranja.

—¿Estás bien, Kiba? Pareces preocupado.

—Sí, es sólo que hay algo que aún no termina de encajar en esa historia.

—¿Crees que miente?

—No te sabría decir, porque es sólo un matiz, y podría ser perfectamente algo que no la involucre a ella, así que ni idea… De todas maneras, no merece la pena hablarlo antes del juicio escolar. De momento, centrémonos en las pruebas. ¡Al laboratorio de Kenmei!

* * *

Al llegar al laboratorio del Culturista Definitivo, ambos chicos se sorprendieron al ver varios grupos explorando la zona. Saeki y Ugoki parecían estar analizando la puerta, mientras que Ryūko e Ikisame daban vueltas por la zona, aparentemente sin rumbo.

Los recuerdos del mortal "Fitness Definitivo" de Kenmei asaltaron la mente del Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo. Durante un momento, se preguntó si el obstinado chico habría vuelto a intentar programar otra vez si siguiese vivo. Lo más probable era que sí. De forma casi inconsciente, torció sus labios en una disimulada sonrisa de amargura.

—¿Pensando en él? —dijo Kiba con algo de melancolía—. Es curioso. Apenas le conocíamos de hace una semana, pero… —el chico se apretó el pecho con fuerza—. Siento como si hubiésemos perdido a un amigo muy importante.

El ladrón empezó a sollozar. Tsuuya podía entenderlo. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero la muerte de Kenmei le dolía como si el difunto hubiese sido un amigo de toda la vida, o un miembro cercano de su familia. Era una sensación que le confundía y perseguía al mismo tiempo.

—Todo lo que podemos hacer por él es encontrar a su asesino —dijo el rubio finalmente—. Así que pongámonos manos a la hora.

Notó cómo Kiba soltaba una risita disimulada.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces, ¿verdad? —dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa triste—. Sea, entonces. Vamos a explorar.

El laboratorio del Culturista Definitivo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Un montón de máquinas para trabajo de fuerza y musculación colocadas perfectamente para una rutina completa. Había también un podio y unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de la estancia, conformado por filas y filas de gradas, como si fuese un estadio. Había también un equipo súper sofisticado de sonido totalmente automático que generaba ruidos de aplausos y vítores cuando se completaba una etapa de la rutina con éxito, y abucheos si se paraba sin haber terminado. Lo sabía porque lo había experimentado en primera persona. Los abucheos, claro, los aplausos no.

—¿Ves algo fuera de lo común?

Tsuuya escrutó un poco el recinto con la mirada. No percibió nada extraño hasta que se fijó en el fondo de la estancia, donde estaban las pesas. Se dirigió hacia allí, sólo para detenerse justo ante un punto en el que el contrachapado del suelo estaba más claro que en el resto, haciendo este color diferente un dibujo en forma de hache.

—¿Qué crees que será esto?

Kiba se agachó un poco para comprobarlo. Pasó el dedo y se lo acercó a la nariz. No pasó nada. Luego hizo lo mismo con el suelo normal, sólo para irrumpir en un sonoro estornudo.

—¡Achís! —el eco del estornudo se prolongó durante varios segundos—. Creo que la pregunta correcta era "qué no es". La única diferencia entre este suelo y el normal es que está mucho más limpio.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Tsuuya, confundido.

—Probablemente porque había algún objeto pesado encima. O sea, no es que sólo hayan limpiado esa parte, sino más bien que no han limpiado nada y la suciedad no llegó a acumularse ahí nunca.

—Entiendo…

—"Marca en el suelo" se ha guardado en Munición.

Tsuuya buscó alguna pista posible más, pero no encontró nada. Sin embargo, había algo que le llamaba la atención.

—Oye, Kiba… ¿Cómo lo haces para robar con esa alergia tuya? Porque te hace ser bastante ruidoso. ¿Hay una señal en el código de los ladrones para indicar que la casa está limpia?

El chico se rio ante la pregunta de su compañero.

—No, hombre, no. Lo que pasa es que tomo un tratamiento para la alergia todos los días. Son unos cuatro medicamentos. Solo que aquí no los tienen disponibles, así que…

—Entiendo…

—¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te parece relevante para el caso?

—No, era sólo curiosidad, la verdad. No se me ocurre ninguna forma en que tus problemas de salud puedan servirnos para el caso.

—Ya… Pero quizá el tema de la ausencia de medicamentos sí pueda explicar algo, no sé. Deberíamos registrarlo por si acaso.

—"Alergia al polvo" se ha guardado en Munición —informó la tableta.

—Bueno, no era eso exactamente, pero habrá que dejarlo estar —comentó el rubio—. ¿Te parece si vamos al otro gimnasio? Por aquí no parece haber nada más de relevancia.

* * *

Subiendo las escaleras del centro de talasoterapia, encontraron a Megumi y a Yukimaru. El físico parecía estar interesado en algo que había en el suelo. Los chicos se acercaron a ellos.

—¿Qué observáis? —preguntó Kiba.

Megumi le mandó callar con un gesto y se acercó a ellos.

—No desconcentréis a Yukimaru, está muy centrado en su investigación —les susurró—. Hemos encontrado unas manchas blancas raras en el suelo, y está tratando de descubrir su composición.

—"Manchas blancas" se ha guardado en Munición —tronaron las agendas de forma sincronizada.

Yukimaru se giró durante un momento para clavarles a ambos chicos una mirada gélida, así que se retiraron silenciosamente mientras se despedían de la cuidadora con la mano.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de subir los cinco pisos de escaleras del centro de talasoterapia, los chicos estaban completamente exhaustos. Sin embargo, su cansancio palideció al darse cuenta de que no eran el único equipo en la zona: Ikami y Takato estaban allí también.

—¿Qué hacéis por aquí? —preguntó un extrañado Tsuuya.

—Imagino que lo mismo que vosotros —respondió el revolucionario—. Investigar. Supuse que ya habría mucha gente investigando el laboratorio de Kenmei, por lo que vinimos al segundo sitio donde era más probable que haya pistas. Y, de hecho, hemos encontrado algo interesante.

Apuntó con su dedo robótico a la esquina del fondo de la estancia, donde podía verse un carrito de carga.

—¿Qué hace eso ahí?

—No lo sabemos —respondió Takato—, pero estamos seguros de que ese no es su sitio.

—Preguntamos a Monokuma —intervino Ikami con monotonía—. Dijo que provenía del almacén del Edificio Administrativo.

—¿Ese sitio existe?

—Al parecer, sí.

—"Carrito de carga" se ha guardado en Munición.

—Además, bajo el carrito hemos encontrado esto —dijo el chico mostrando un trozo de metal roto.

—¿Qué es?

Como respuesta, Takato dio varias vueltas al objeto, mostrando que uno de sus lados era de vidrio, y que el interior estaba lleno cables de cobre y chips.

—Una agenda electrónica… —murmuró Kiba.

—Sí. Seguramente de Kenmei.

—Pero ¿cómo llego aquí? —preguntó Tsuuya.

—No lo sé, pero esto puede darnos alguna respuesta a este misterio… O sumar más preguntas.

—"Restos de agenda electrónica" se ha guardado en Munición.

Ambos chicos invirtieron un poco más de tiempo en explorar la habitación. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que Tsuuya se diese cuenta de algo.

—Hay algo que no encaja en la zona de las pesas…

Y en efecto, así era. Uno de los soportes destacaba enormemente sobre los demás, debido entre otras cosas a la clara diferencia de tamaños entre las pesas de éste y las del resto.

"Qué curioso", pensó el chico. "No sé si tendrá importancia para el caso, pero será mejor que lo apunte por si acaso".

—"Diferencia de tamaños" se ha guardado en Munición —informó la monótona voz de la agenda en cuanto el chico lo registró.

Tras eso, procedió a seguir investigando la habitación, pero fue interrumpido de repente. Era Ami.

—¡Tsuuya! ¡Kiba! —les llamó la agotada _Influencer_ —. ¡Os he buscado por todas partes! Kohaku ya ha terminado la autopsia. Me dijo que fueseis a ver los resultados.

—De acuerdo, ya vamos, pero tranquilízate —la calmó Kiba.

—¿Es molestia si os acompañamos? —propuso Takato—. Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer, y esa autopsia me interesa bastante.

—Claro, sin problema —dijo Tsuuya—. Vamos antes de que se nos agote el tiempo.

* * *

—¿Que qué? —preguntó el revolucionario, confuso.

—Lo he revisado y rehecho varias veces. El análisis es preciso al 100%. Kenmei ha muerto envenenado. Desconozco la sustancia con la que se ha hecho, pero no hay lugar a dudas de que ha sido así.

—Entonces ¿qué ocurre con los cortes y el golpe?

—Probablemente producidos durante la lucha, aunque no sé decirte. No dispongo de medios suficientes para hacer una autopsia más exhaustiva. Lo siento, chicos, he hecho lo que he podido.

Kohaku estaba genuinamente triste por no haber sido de más ayuda.

—Tranquila —dijo Kiba, poniendo la mano en su hombro—. Has hecho más que de sobra. Sin ti, habríamos ido en una dirección completamente errónea. Nos diste una pista esencial, muchas gracias.

—"Resultados de la autopsia de Kohaku" se ha guardado en Munición.

—Ah, es cierto, yo también encontré algo —dijo Ami.

El ciborg arqueó una ceja con aire interrogativo. Como respuesta, la chica rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un llavero.

—Es el llavero de Kenmei —dijo—. Lo encontré en la papelera, bajo el cuchillo.

A Kiba se le iluminó la cara en cuanto las vio.

—¡Sabía que se me había escapado algún detalle! Registrémoslas.

—"Llavero" se ha guardado en Munición.

En cuanto la agenda electrónica terminó de hablar, la campana sonó.

"Ding, dong. Bing, bong."

El rostro de Monokuma apareció en todos los monitores, canturreando al son del aviso.

—¡El tiempo se ha terminado! Por favor, reuníos todos en el hall del Edificio Administrativo. ¡El juicio escolar está a punto de empezar!

* * *

Tsuuya nunca había estado dentro del Edificio Administrativo. El hall era increíblemente amplio, con forma redondeada, y franqueado por cinco estatuas de mármol.

Una de ellas era de un joven de aspecto serio, casi aburrido, vestido con camisa, corbata y tejanos, cuyo larguísimo cabello parecía serpentear. La siguiente representaba a una niña pequeña de cabello corto, ojos redondos y sonrisa escalofriante, sentada sobre una silla de ruedas. Otra de ellas representaba a un anciano de pelo peinado hacia atrás, perilla y gafas redondas. La cuarta, por su lado, mostraba a una muchacha de cabello corto ataviada con un uniforme militar y armada con un cuchillo balístico.

Sin embargo, la que más destacaba era la última de ellas, que representaba a una atractiva muchacha ataviada con una falda, una camisa y una corbata suelta, con el pelo atado en dos coletas, que sujetaba entre sus brazos al mismo Monokuma.

El chico no sabía muy bien qué pensar de tamañas esculturas.

—Son gigantescas… —comentó Megumi.

—Pero un poco feas, ¿no? —opinó Ojika.

—Quizá con un poco de color… —mencionó Yukimaru.

—Podría pintarlas, aunque no tengo pintura suficiente —intervino Nathel, extrayendo un pequeño maletín que contenía unos pequeños botecitos.

—¿Eso es pintura? —comentó Ugoki—. Si está sólida…

—Ah, es que así se conserva mejor. Tengo que mezclarla con un poco de disolvente para ponerla en estado líquido y así poder usarla para pintar. Pero ni con esas pintaría tanta estatua, y estos pigmentos son bastante caros, no puedo andar desperdiciando…

Monokuma y Monomad aparecieron de repente, el segundo tan histérico como siempre, y el primero con aire enfadado.

—¡Eh! ¡Dejad en paz mis estatuas! ¡Así están muy bien, el color está sobrevalorado! Tienen un aire tan clásico…

—Sabes que en realidad la escultura griega y romana sí estaba pintada, ¿no? Simplemente desapareció con los años…

—¡Que me da igual! —exclamó el peluche—. ¡A mí me gusta así y punto!

—¡Kahahahahahahahahaha! ¡Son monumentos a la desesperación! ¡Figuras de nuestro pasado más glorioso!

—Qué teatrero estás hoy, Monomad.

—Estoy sentimental, jefe —admitió el oso momificado—. Porque tengo que despedirme de este atajo de imbécile… De mis queridos estudiantes.

—¿Despedirte por qué? —preguntó Takato, aunque se le veía feliz de poder perder de vista a Monomad.

—La Corte Monokuma está en otra planta distinta que la ciudad, y yo solamente puedo salir de este piso, por lo que ya os veré cuando volváis… Aunque no a todos. ¡Kahahahahahahahahahaha! ¡O quizá sólo vea a uno! ¡Kahahahahahahahaha!

Entre las risas de su compañero, Monokuma se aclaró la garganta y habló.

—Bueno, el ascensor que lleva a la Corte Monokuma se abrirá en unos instantes. Por favor, entrad pacíficamente y no hagáis escándalo. Todos tenéis sitios preparados para el juicio escolar, así que comportaos.

Dicho esto, en el pedestal de la estatua más grande se abrió de repente una puerta. Detrás de ella, dos verjas de metal se abrieron también, permitiéndoles entrar al ascensor. Monokuma y Monomad desaparecieron, y los estudiantes se introdujeron en la cabina.

Cuando se cerró, la atmósfera se tornó tensísima.

"Así que realmente hay un asesino entre nosotros", pensó Tsuuya, cada vez más desmoralizado. "Supongo que no nos queda otra que intentar averiguar quién fue, aunque hay una parte de mí que aun se niega a creerlo".

De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro. Era Kiba.

—Tranquilo, saldremos de ésta. Eres más capaz de lo que crees, y somos muchos. La clave es trabajar juntos para descubrir la verdad.

Tsuuya sonrió. Esas eran palabras muy optimistas. Demasiado para su gusto. Tenía una sensación de incomodidad, como si le faltase una pieza clave para hacer que todo encajase. Esperaba que Kiba tuviese razón y el trabajo en equipo lo solucionase, porque si no, temía que no hubiese manera de salir vivos de ese caso.

Mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, y salió casi por inercia.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de qué le rodeaba exactamente, se topó con un mundo cuanto menos extraño.

Era una estancia mediana, perfectamente circular. En su centro, dieciséis estrados dispuestos para conformar un círculo cerrado. Al fondo, la sede del juez, donde estaba sentado Monokuma. Tsuuya se acercó a uno de sus estrados. Vio que había una especie de atril y un cable. Supuso que tenía que conectar ahí su agenda electrónica, y en cuanto lo hizo, se abrió el menú Munición de forma automática, pero en lugar de un listado de las pistas que había ido encontrando, había una sucesión de balas amarillas con los nombres de éstas escritas. Podía cambiar de una a otra con un simple movimiento de dedo. Bastante práctico.

—¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta!?

El grito de Ami le sacó de su ensoñación. En cuanto vio a qué se refería la chica, no pudo evitar sentirse igual de ofendido.

En uno de los estrados había un cuadro. Pero no un cuadro cualquiera, sino un retrato de Kenmei tachado con una equis de color rojo.

—¡¿Es que no tienes respeto ni por los muertos, Monokuma!? —exclamó Takato, iracundo.

—Al contrario —replicó el oso—. ¿No creéis que Kenmei merece que le tengamos en cuenta, aunque se haya ido? ¿Qué clase de compañeros sois, si ni siquiera os queréis molestar en recordarle? Upupupupupupu…

Tsuuya apretó los dientes. Asumió que no podían hacer nada para deshacerse de la broma de mal gusto de su director, así que se colocó finalmente en su estrado, listo para el juicio.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus puestos, el director habló:

—¡Es hora de que comience la batalla entre la esperanza y la desesperación! ¡La guerra mental a muerte entre el culpable y los inocentes, sólo por la supervivencia! ¡Víctimas que vengar! ¡Secretos que desenmascarar! ¡Es hora de que comience… el juicio escolar!

"Kenmei era un bruto, y recurría más a la fuerza que a la astucia. Pero aún así, era honrado hasta el extremo, y tenía un sentido del honor más fuerte que el de la mayoría de nosotros. Sea quien fuese el que consiguió de hacerle frente y matarle, esa persona es uno de nosotros, y debemos encontrarle ¡en este juicio escolar!".

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Tsuuya antes de que comenzase el juicio. Una vez empezó, ya no hubo marcha atrás. Era todo o nada, vida o muerte.

JUICIO ESCOLAR: ¡COMENZAMOS!

* * *

 **Y dejamos la historia a las puertas del juicio escolar. ¿Creéis que podréis resolver el caso antes de que se publique el próximo capítulo? ¡Os animo a intentarlo! ^^**

 **Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


	4. Capítulo 1: Juicio escolar

**Nota de autor** **: Durante los eventos del juicio escolar Debate Continuo, Confrontación Refutatoria y Duelo de Fuego Cruzado, las alegaciones que en los juegos de la saga Danganronpa aparecen habitualmente en color amarillo (es decir, posibles contradicciones) serán representadas en** negrita **, mientras que las azules (aquellas con las que es posible mostrarse de acuerdo) serán escritas en** _ **cursiva**_ **.**

* * *

\- Capítulo 1 -

En ocasiones veo muertos

Juicio escolar

Era como si la Corte Monokuma diese vueltas en la mente de Tsuuya. Era el momento de la verdad, de revelar qué había ocurrido realmente y encontrar al culpable de la muerte de Kenmei. O de lo contrario, correrían todos la misma suerte.

—Comencemos con una pequeña explicación del juicio escolar —empezó Monokuma—. Durante el desarrollo del juicio, debatiréis acerca de quién creéis que es el asesino, y terminaréis votando al culpable. Señalad al verdadero malhechor y sólo él será castigado. Pero, si elegís a la persona equivocada… ¡Os castigaré a todos salvo al malhechor, que obtendrá el derecho a marcharse de aquí!

—Sólo para estar seguros… —intervino Saeki—. ¿Seguro que el asesino es uno de nosotros?

—Seguro al cien por cien —respondió el oso—. El culpable es uno de vosotros sin lugar a dudas. Ah, y no os preocupéis. Los juicios serán justos e imparciales. Como docente, detesto profundamente tanto favoritismos como manías.

—Bueno, ahora que ya está claro —dijo un presuroso Yukimaru—, ¿sobre qué deberíamos hablar primero?

—Sinceramente —intervino Ojika—, yo creo que la pista más importante que tenemos acerca del asesino es el testimonio de Nathel, que para algo se lo encontró.

—¿Cómo dijiste que te atacó? —preguntó Takato.

—Pues seguramente con un cuchillo… —dijo una pensativa Nathel—. Me cubrí como pude con los brazos y cerré los ojos, pero trató de apuñalarme varias veces hasta que me libré de él. Me dejo serias marcas, vaya.

—¿Cómo no acudiste a mí? Tengo desinfectante en mi laboratorio —preguntó Kohaku.

—No eran tan profundas —respondió la chica—. No paraba de moverme por el pánico, así que me hizo un montón de cortes por todas partes y en todas direcciones, pero ninguno llegó a ser realmente profundo. Aunque sangrar, sangré bastante.

—Siendo franco —intervino Ugoki, poco convencido—, no me termino de creer tu historia. ¿Te atacan y no pides ayuda? ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?

—¡Estaba en pánico! —exclamó ella—. ¿Y si salgo y me encuentro al tipo que me atacó?

—Podrías haber gritado desde tu habitación… —respondió Ami—. Yo no habría parado de gritar y llorar en tu situación, vaya.

—¡Lo hice! Pero nadie vino…

—Upupupupupupu —rio Monokuma—. Eso tiene una explicación: vuestros cuartos están totalmente insonorizados —tras decir eso, se puso rojo—. Sois adolescentes en la flor de la vida, y como soy un educador moderno, no me opongo a que deis rienda suelta a vuestra pasión si así lo deseáis —después volvió a ponerse serio—. Pero respetar el descanso de los demás también es muy importante, por lo que insonorizamos las habitaciones para que el ruido que hagáis no impida dormir al resto. También tenéis profilácticos de todos los tipos en los cajones de vuestras encimeras, que se reponen cada día.

—Información innecesaria… —comentó Kiba.

—Pues a mí me ha parecido súper práctica —respondió Saeki.

—¡¿Podemos volver al juicio, por favor?! —exclamó Ikisame con la voz temblorosa.

"Ahora que lo pienso, Ikisame y Kenmei eran muy cercanos… No puedo ni imaginarme cómo se estará sintiendo", pensó Tsuuya.

—A mí me sigue pareciendo poco convincente —intervino Ugoki —. Megumi, tú eres buena en estas cosas, ¿qué opinas?

La Cuidadora Definitiva permaneció en silencio.

—¿Megumi? ¿Todo bien?

—No lo sé… —dijo ella más para sí misma que para las demás—. Su sentimiento de pánico cuando cuenta la historia es muy real, pero hay algo que se me escapa…

—¿Veis? Sospechoso. ¡Yo creo que ella es la culpable!

En cuanto Ugoki declaró su hipótesis, todo el mundo empezó a hablar a la vez en una especie de debate sin fin. Tsuuya observó la munición en su agenda electrónica. Seguro que había algo que podía usar para detener ese caos… De repente, la inscripción "Debate Continuo" apareció en la parte superior de la pantalla, indicando que tenía que hacer algo antes de que todos tomasen una decisión incorrecta.

* * *

DEBATE CONTINUO

 **UGOKI** : ¡Yo creo que Nathel es la asesina!

 **OJIKA** : ¡¿Pero cómo va a ser ella?! ¿No ves que **fue atacada**?

 **IKAMI** : Podría estar mintiendo…

 **SAEKI** : Claro, y se hizo las heridas ella misma. ¡Por favor, **nadie está tan loco**!

 **YUKIMARU** : También pensábamos que nadie estaba tan loco para asesinar a alguien, y mira.

 **AMI** : También es posible que **ni siquiera se hiciese las heridas** , y las esté simulando con algún truco…

Tsuuya se dio cuenta del hueco en el argumento de Ami en un momento. Quizá no ayudase a avanzar demasiado en el caso, pero al menos podría detener esa discordia. Tan ágilmente como pudo, seleccionó la bala con la inscripción "Toalla de Nathel" de su recámara, y la arrastró hacia delante con el dedo para refutar la alegación de su compañera.

 **TSUUYA** : ¡Te equivocas!

REFUTACIÓN

* * *

—Ami, hay evidencias de que las heridas de Nathel son reales —explicó Tsuuya—. Me refiero a la toalla que utilizó para secarse las heridas, que tiene manchas de sangre.

En cuanto la Bala de la Verdad se disparó, una imagen de la toalla apareció en las pantallas de todas las agendas electrónicas.

—Entiendo que los cortes son reales —dijo Saeki—, pero sigue pudiendo haberlas hecho ella, ¿no?

—Siendo sincera —respondió Megumi—, me parece demasiado brutal hacerse cortes en los brazos sólo para simular que le atacaron. No sé, debe doler un montón…

Nathel permaneció en silencio, con cara de consternación.

—Bueno, entonces descartemos la teoría de que Nathel se hirió a sí misma —dijo finalmente Ugoki—. La persona que atacó a Nathel tuvo que ser la misma que mató a Kenmei. Tan sólo hay que descubrir quién es.

—Lo dices como si fuese fácil… —comentó Ojika.

—Además, puede que ni siquiera sea la misma persona —mencionó Kiba.

—No, estoy convencido de que sí es la misma… Y juraría que tengo pruebas de ello.

—Pues adelante, ilústranos —dijo Saeki.

La pantalla de su agenda pasó a mostrar todas sus Balas de la Verdad en forma de lista. Tsuuya repasó todas una a una, hasta que la vio.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó el chico, seleccionando la pista "Dos tipos de sangre"—. Kohaku dijo que el arma homicida estaba impregnada con dos tipos de sangre. Si una de ellas es la de Kenmei, la otra debe ser de Nathel. Porque nadie más fue atacado esa noche, ¿no?

Todos guardaron silencio. Todos salvo uno.

—Oye, Kohaku… —intervino Takato—. ¿Cómo lo supiste exactamente?

La chica se puso roja de repente.

—Bu… Bueno… Lo supe por el sabor.

—…

—…

—¿Qué? ¿Por el sabor?

—Sí… Puedo diferenciar los tipos de sangre por su sabor.

—Eso suena… Demasiado surrealista como para ser verdad —dijo Ugoki.

—Conveniente es, desde luego —concordó Saeki.

—¿Qué? Esperad. ¡Yo no soy la asesina! —se puso nerviosa de repente—. ¿De verdad estáis sospechando de mí? O sea, ya sé que es un talento raro, pero…

La pequeña muchacha parecía a punto de romper a llorar. Tsuuya no pudo evitar intervenir.

—¡Esperad! No creo que Kohaku sea la asesina…

—¿Ehm? ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? —le interrogó Saeki.

Tsuuya comenzó a barajar sus opciones. Estaba seguro de que Kohaku no había podido ser quien asesinase a Kenmei; tenía esa corazonada. No, era más que una corazonada, lo tenía claro como el agua.

"Y estoy seguro de poder probarlo, pero… ¿Cómo?".

Siguió dándole vueltas, repasó la historia de Nathel. A ella le habían atacado algo más tarde de la una. Kenmei había sido asesinado entre las cuatro y las cinco de la mañana. El asesino tuvo tiempo de sobra para preparar una trampa, o alguna manera de enfrentarse a Kenmei. Sin embargo, de ser Kohaku…

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó. De la lista en su agenda, seleccionó la pista "Soporte para pesas"—. Kohaku no pudo ser la asesina de Kenmei, pues no hay forma de que llevase el soporte para pesas hasta su habitación.

—Cállate un poco, anda —le interrumpió Saeki—. Siento ser tan borde, pero es que me estás sacando de quicio. ¡No me parece prueba suficiente!

—¿Qué…?

En la pantalla de ambos chicos apareció la inscripción "Confrontación Refutatoria". Las pistas, en lugar de tomar forma de balas, se transformaron en espadas, con la inscripción escrita en ellas. Parece que era un duelo entre Saeki y él, cara a cara.

* * *

CONFRONTACIÓN REFUTATORIA

 **SAEKI** : ¡Vamos a ver! ¡Dices que Kohaku no tiene fuerza para levantar el soporte para pesas, pero es que prácticamente nadie la tiene! ¡Si consideras eso una prueba coherente, entonces estás diciendo que los únicos culpables posibles son Takato y el propio Kenmei! ¡¿Estás diciendo que Takato es el culpable entonces sólo por sus brazos biónicos?! ¡¿O que Kenmei se ha suicidado dándose en la nuca con una mancuerna!? ¡Por favor!

Tsuuya iba mirando a través de sus argumentos, cortándolos con su espada imaginaria a fin de encontrar un punto que le permitiese tener algo de ventaja.

 **TSUUYA** : ¡Hay mucha más gente capaz de levantar el soporte en viajes pequeños! ¡Entre que Nathel fue atacada y atacaron a Kenmei pudieron pasar prácticamente tres horas! ¡El asesino tuvo tiempo de sobra para descansar mientras lo llevaba entre el laboratorio de Kenmei y su habitación! ¡Kohaku es la única lo suficientemente débil como para no poder transportarlo!

Con eso se había conseguido adelantar un poco al Filólogo, pero el peliazul no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

 **SAEKI** : ¡Ese es un argumento basado en un prejuicio! ¡¿Estás diciendo que por medir menos de metro y medio y estar más flacucha que Momo no puede levantar un soporte de acero con ocho mancuernas?! ¡Eso no lo sabes! ¡Además, estás presuponiendo que el soporte para mancuernas fue llevado allí por el asesino, cuando pudo **haber estado allí desde el principio**!

Como por inspiración divina, Tsuuya captó el error de Saeki al vuelo. Seleccionó la espada correcta, la que tenía inscrito "Marca del suelo", y rebanó definitivamente la alegación de su adversario.

 **TSUUYA:** Siento cortarte, pero…

REFUTACIÓN

* * *

—Lo siento Saeki, pero no creo que el soporte hubiese estado allí de primeras. En el laboratorio de investigación de Kenmei hay una marca en el suelo justo entre los demás soportes para mancuernas.

—Es cierto —concordó Kiba—, aunque más que una marca, la cosa es que el suelo está mucho más limpio en ese punto que en el resto.

—Si el soporte no hubiese sido extraído esta misma noche, la marca habría desaparecido o, al menos, sería mucho más difícil de ver. Así que, o Kenmei se llevó unas mancuernas esta misma noche para entrenar en su habitación, o es cosa del culpable. Sinceramente, la primera me parecería demasiada coincidencia. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Mmmmmm… Parece que tienes razón. Sin embargo, hay cosas que aún no termino de entender —dijo el Filólogo.

—Creo que sé a qué te refieres —intervino Ugoki—. ¿Cómo hizo exactamente el asesino para coger el soporte para mancuernas?

—¿No dijimos ya que tuvo tiempo de sobra para llevarlo en viajes cortos? —preguntó Ryūko.

—No se refieren a eso —respondió Yukimaru—. Ugoki habla de cómo hizo exactamente para entrar en el laboratorio de Kenmei a por las pesas.

—Ah, claro… —murmuró Momo—. Sólo se puede entrar con la llave, ¿no?

—No, hay otra forma… —respondió Kiba—. Pero ya tienes la respuesta, ¿no, Tsuuya?

"¿Qué?", pensó el chico. "¿Qué ya tengo la respuesta?".

Tsuuya se detuvo a reflexionar un rato. Mientras tanto, los demás comenzaron a debatir.

* * *

DEBATE CONTINUO

 **IKISAME** : Pudo haber tirado la puerta, ¿no? Quizá alguien tenga algo en su laboratorio de investigación que le permita derribarla. **Como un ariete, o algo por el estilo**.

 **UGOKI** : Imposible. Cuando Saeki y yo revisamos la puerta, **estaba en perfecto estado**. No había fracturas ni daños. Es imposible que la forzaran.

 **YUKIMARU** : ¿Y atravesando la pared? Seguro que en almacén hay herramientas para _hacer agujeros_ …

 **RYŪKO:** Si hubiese habido un agujero en la pared, seguro que lo sabríamos…

 **NATHEL** : ¿Y si el culpable pudiese _entrar en fase_? Entonces podría atravesar la pared.

 **YUKIMARU** : Eso ni siquiera es posible.

 **MEGUMI** : Pero entonces, si no es con la llave, **no hay forma de entrar**.

 **IKAMI** : A menos que alguien _fuerce la cerradura_ …

En cuanto Ikami empezó a hablar, a Tsuuya se le encendió la bombilla. Seleccionó la Bala de la Verdad "Testimonio de Nathel", y la disparó.

 **TSUUYA** : ¡Eso es!

ACUERDO

* * *

—¡Claro! ¡Ikami tiene razón!

—¿La tengo…?

—¿La tiene? —preguntó Ojika.

—¡Claro! ¡La clave está en el testimonio de Nathel! —declaró, para luego dirigirse a ella—. Dijiste que mientras estabas en la cama escuchaste el sonido de la puerta abrirse, ¿no?

—Eh… Sí, eso dije.

—¿Tardó mucho en abrirse desde que empezó el ruido?

—Un poco…

—Entonces, ¿alguien estaba forzando la cerradura? —preguntó Ojika.

—Y por la descripción, cualquiera diría que era con ganzúa —dijo Kiba, sonriente—. Hacedme caso, ¡soy experto en el tema!

—Si alguien pudo forzar la puerta del cuarto de Nathel con ganzúa, podría haberlo hecho con la del laboratorio, e incluso con la de la habitación de Kenmei.

—¡Entonces esa es la clave! ¡El asesino tiene que ser capaz de forzar una cerradura! —exclamó Ryūko, feliz de que estuvieran a punto de resolverlo.

"Pero espera, si eso es cierto, la única posibilidad es…"

Tsuuya observó a sus compañeros uno por uno, iba pasando su mirada, observando sus expresiones. Algunos estaban felices; otros, serios. Sin embargo, él, por algún motivo estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo, con su típica sonrisa torcida.

—La única persona aquí capaz de forzar una cerradura —se aventuró a decir el rubio— es el Ladrón Definitivo. Kiba, no me digas que… ¿Fuiste tú quien mató a Kenmei?

Toda la corte guardó silencio, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para contener la respiración. Las trece miradas de sus compañeros se clavaron en Kiba, que no perdía la compostura ni el relajo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad. Tengo bastantes papeletas, ¿no? —rio el muchacho.

—Más que tener papeletas, es como si fuese la única opción posible… —murmuró Megumi.

—Te hemos pillado, Souzou. Confiesa ya y acabemos con esto —intervino Saeki.

—Yo confieso todo lo que queráis… Salvo porque no soy el culpable.

Nadie pareció sorprenderse por esa declaración.

—¿En serio? —comentó Ojika—. Pavo, no sabes en qué situación estás, ¿verdad? ¡Que ya te hemos pillado! Admítelo y votemos.

—Podemos empezar a votar si queréis —respondió Kiba—, pero moriríamos todos si salgo elegido. No soy el culpable, Tsuuya puede probarlo.

"¿Qué? ¿Yo?", pensó el rubio, exaltado.

La afirmación del Ladrón Definitivo causó un revuelo considerable, y no pasó apenas tiempo antes de que todos los presentes comenzasen a hablar unos tras otros.

* * *

DEBATE CONTINUO

 **OJIKA** :Kiba es el único que puede ser el culpable, después de todo _es el único capaz de forzar cerraduras_.

 **KOHAKU** : Pero él dice que no fue él…

 **MEGUMI** : La verdad, parece bastante convencido.

 **SAEKI** : Ya, pero **todas las pruebas que tenemos apuntan a él**.

 **YUKIMARU** : Bueno, eso de "todas" es exagerar un poco, la verdad.

 **IKAMI** : Yo tampoco estoy segura...

 **UGOKI** : Vamos a ver, es tan fácil como repasar las pruebas que le inculpan. Lo primero de todo es que _no hay nadie más que haya podido colarse en las habitaciones o en el laboratorio_.

 **NATHEL** : ¿Seguro que es el único?

 **KIBA:** ¡Sí! Totalmente seguros.

 **MOMO** : Pero deja de **inculparte a ti mismo**.

 **KIBA** : Lo siento, es que estoy bastante orgulloso de **mi habilidad con la ganzúa**.

 **OJIKA** : Este tío no tiene remedio.

 **IKISAME** : Oye chicos, ¿qué os parece si continuamos?

 **SAEKI** : Cierto. Hay otra cosa que apunta a él. Y es que es **la única persona lo bastante sigilosa** como poder atacar a Kenmei desprevenido.

Casi se le escapa, pero afortunadamente, Tsuuya pudo ver la contradicción en la alegación de Saeki. Miró de reojo a Kiba, sólo para descubrir que él también le estaba mirando a él con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. Se decidió, seleccionó la Bala de la Verdad con la inscripción "Alergia al Polvo", y la disparó.

 **TSUUYA** : ¡Te equivocas!

REFUTACIÓN

* * *

—Lo siento, Saeki, pero creo que te equivocas en algo.

—¡¿Otra vez tú?! ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Bueno, hay un motivo por el que creo que no pudo ser Kiba… Nathel, cuando el culpable entró en tu cuarto, ¿oíste algún ruido además de la puerta?

—No —respondió ella—, ni siquiera los pasos. Quien quiera que fuese, es bueno en eso.

—¡Por eso tiene que ser Kiba! Quiero decir, es un ladrón, se supone que es sigiloso —dijo Ojika.

—De hecho, actualmente Kiba es la persona menos sigilosa en esta sala.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ryūko, confusa.

—Hablo de su alergia al polvo —explicó finalmente Tsuuya—. Debido a que no tiene disponibles los medicamentos para su tratamiento, vive con una congestión constante. Si guardáis silencio, se oye hasta un pitido cuando respira.

—¡Correcto! —exclamó el pelinegro—. Has dado en el clavo, ni yo habría podido explicarlo mejor. ¡Muy bien, Tsuuya, sabía que podía confiar en ti!

—¿Por qué no lo explicaste tú mismo?

—Si lo hubiera dicho yo, habría sonado a excusa barata, ¡así que gracias por probar mi inocencia!

"Espera… ¿Sabía que íbamos a sospechar de él, y me guio a propósito hasta esta situación? Eso explicaría el por qué prácticamente se acusó a si mismo."

Ese ladrón era un zorro astuto como pocos, pero al menos de momento sabía que no era un asesino.

—¡Esperad un momento! —intervino Ugoki —. ¿Soy el único al que le parece una coartada un poco pobre? O sea, no es que pueda refutarla ni nada, pero no me siento convencido en absoluto…

—La verdad es que yo también tengo mis dudas… —confesó Takato.

—Pero no es como si no tuviese sentido —dijo Kohaku—. Una alergia fuerte puede derivar en sinusitis y rinitis crónicas, lo cual es bastante problemático…

—Partes médicos a parte, sí es cierto que parece un argumento algo débil. Para empezar, no hay pruebas de que realmente estuviese sin medicinas… —dijo Ikisame.

—Lleva toda la semana constipado, ¿de verdad nadie se dio cuenta? —dijo Megumi.

—Upupupupupu… —rio Monokuma—. Parece que no termináis de poneros de acuerdo. ¡Es el momento de sacar a relucir mi arma secreta de la diversión! ¡Corte Dividida, vamos allá!

* * *

CORTE DIVIDIDA

Monokuma sacó una llave dorada de quién-sabe-dónde. Una especie de atril cilíndrico emergió del suelo frente a él, que introdujo la llave en la cerradura que había en éste. De repente los estrados sobre los que estaban los chicos comenzaron a flotar, girando alrededor de un mismo eje al tiempo que ascendían, hasta colocarse en dos filas unos frente a otros.

A un lado estaban Ikisame, Saeki, Ugoki, Ojika, Nathel, Momo, Takato y Ami. Al otro, Megumi, Kohaku, Yukimaru, Ikami, Ryūko, Kiba y el propio Tsuuya.

 **KIBA:** Parece una especie de debate por equipos. Bueno, Tsuuya, como lo has estado haciendo bastante bien hasta ahora, ¿te importaría guiarnos?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencido. Supuso que al menos podría intentarlo. Sin más dilación, el otro equipo comenzó.

 **OJIKA:** ¡Kiba es el culpable! ¡Por mucho que digáis, es el único capaz de colarse en cualquier sitio!

 **TSUUYA:** ¡ Ryūko!

 **RYŪKO** : ¡Hasta Nathel ha dicho que no escuchó nada! Se le habría escuchado respirar o sorberse los mocos… Creo.

 **NATHEL:** Bueno, es cierto que dije eso, ¡pero pude simplemente no haberlo oído!

 **TSUUYA** : ¡Ikami!

 **IKAMI** : Si estabas en silencio deberías haberle oído con claridad…

 **IKISAME** : ¡Pero nada nos asegura que no se tomase los medicamentos justo para cometer el delito, y que pase el resto de la semana sin ellos para cubrirse!

 **TSUUYA** : ¡Yukimaru!

 **YUKIMARU** : Eso es físicamente imposible, si es un tratamiento diario, el efecto le habría durado veinticuatro horas. Además, ya dijimos que no los tiene.

 **MOMO** : ¿Y si están en el laboratorio de Kohaku, o algo así?

 **TSUUYA** : ¡Kohaku!

 **KOHAKU** : ¡En mi laboratorio no hay medicinas! ¡Que soy cirujano, no farmacéutica!

 **AMI** : ¿Y si todo lo de la enfermedad es mera fachada, y en realidad está perfectamente?

 **TSUUYA** : ¡Megumi!

 **MEGUMI** : Si estuviese fingiendo la enfermedad, ten por seguro que Kohaku y yo lo sabríamos. Su congestión es cien por cien real.

 **UGOKI** : Vale, y si no fue él, ¿quién fue? Nadie más pudo haber entrado en esos sitios.

 **TSUUYA** : ¡Kiba!

 **KIBA** : Sois conscientes de que hay más maneras de entrar en sitios que forzando la cerradura, ¿verdad?

 **SAEKI** : ¡Pero ninguno de nosotros puede usar ninguno de ellos menos tú!

 **TSUUYA** : ¡Ikami!

 **IKAMI** : Eso no lo sabemos, ni creo que el culpable nos lo descubra por voluntad propia.

 **TAKATO** : ¡Entonces estaríamos en un punto muerto! ¡Kiba seguiría siendo el único sospechoso!

 **TSUUYA** : ¡Lo refutaré yo mismo! ¡Aún nos quedan muchas evidencias, es muy pronto para tomar esa decisión!

 **EQUIPO RIVAL** : ¡El culpable es Kiba!

 **EQUIPO DE TSUUYA** : ¡Kiba es inocente!

Lo único que restaba era un choque de voluntades. El Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo vio como en la pantalla frente a él aparecían dos balas de la verdad azules. La que apuntaba en su dirección tenía inscrito "Kiba culpable" mientras que en la otra ponía "Kiba inocente". Ambas balas colisionaron, y tras varios segundos de "forcejeo" entre ambas, la de su equipo derribó a la otra y se disparó.

 **EQUIPO DE TSUUYA** : ¡Esta es nuestra verdad!

REFUTACIÓN

* * *

—Es demasiado pronto para declarar a Kiba culpable. Hay muchos otros factores que pueden influir nuestra decisión final y muchas otras evidencias y teorías que aún no hemos revisado. Lo más probable es que Kiba sea inocente, así que continuemos viendo todo lo que nos queda, ¿vale?

—Supongo que tienes razón —admitió Ugoki—, yo también tengo alguna cosa que comentar, así que sigamos.

—Upupupupu… Vamos a hacer una pequeña pausa publicitaria, y luego continuamos. ¡Esperadlo con ansia!

JUICIO ESCOLAR: ¡SE LEVANTA LA SESIÓN!

* * *

TEATRO MONOKUMA

( _Se abre el telón, y aparece Monokuma con traje, hablando con un Monomad disfrazado de demonio._ )

MONOKUMA: ( _Con tono grandilocuente y triste_ ) Yo, imagen de la desesperanza, que me imaginaba ya muy cerca del espejo de la Desesperación Definitiva, que gozaba del brillo y la claridad del cielo, y había despojado al hijo de la esperanza. Yo, más que un querubín, con fuerza ya libre para fluir por las venas de la naturaleza, y extendiendo la desesperación aspiraba a gozar de la vida de los dioses, temerario lleno de presentimiento, ¡cómo debo purgarlo!

MONOMAD: ¡Kahahahahahahaha! ¿Purgar? ¡Tranquilo, jefe, que los subnormales esos ya se purgan ellos solos! ¡Kahahahahahahaha!

MONOKUMA: En el fondo disfrutas de arruinarme los monólogos, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

( _Y, mientras Monokuma ignoraba el guion y sermoneaba a Monomad, el telón se cerró vergonzosamente._ )

* * *

JUICIO ESCOLAR: ¡REANUDAMOS!

—Bueno, tras este breve descanso —dijo Monokuma— vamos a continuar con nuestro juicio escolar.

—Tenías algo que compartir, ¿no, Ugoki? ¿Qué tal si empezamos por ahí? —sugirió Takato.

El Ingeniero Definitivo asintió.

—Como ya he dicho un par de veces, Saeki y yo estuvimos revisando la cerradura del laboratorio de Kenmei. No encontramos rastros ni de que fuese forzada de forma violenta, ni de que nadie haya intentado romperla.

—Por eso creímos que tuvo que ser el trabajo impecable de un verdadero profesional, y en cuanto se planteó la posibilidad de que Kiba fuese el culpable, todo encajó en mi mente —continuó Saeki—. Sin embargo, si él no es el culpable, entonces se nos abre una segunda posibilidad…

—¿Otra posibilidad? —dudó Ryūko.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Ami.

—Es posible que el laboratorio de investigación de Kenmei no esté directamente relacionado con el caso —dijo finalmente el rizoso.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que alguien reaccionase.

—Espera, ¿qué? —preguntó un anonadado Ikisame —. ¿Y toda la investigación que se hizo allí? Había evidencias, ¿no?

—Bueno, lo único realmente relevante que encontramos fue la marca del suelo… —murmuró el ladrón.

—¿Y si realmente es una coincidencia, y resulta que Kenmei sí llevó las pesas a su habitación justamente esa noche?

—No lo creo —respondió Tsuuya—, estoy casi seguro de que esa marca es importante para el caso, de hecho.

—O quizá eso es lo que el culpable quiere que creas —dijo Ikami.

—¿Eh? —se extrañó Nathel.

Ojika se cruzó de brazos en gesto reflexivo.

—Ahora que lo dices, es muy típico de las pelis de misterio —concordó—. Ya sabéis, pistas falsas, y todo ese rollo. ¡Eh, Ikami! ¿Ves como puedes hacerlo genial cuando hablas?

"¿Una pista falsa…?", pensó el rubio. "Si es ese el caso, entonces el verdadero lugar de la muerte es…".

* * *

EPIFANÍA ANAGRÁMICA

Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, estaba seguro. Sólo tenía que concentrarse. Sentía cómo las palabras se iban formando poco a poco en su mente. Por cada letra, por cada sílaba que conseguía recordar, sentía una pequeña explosión cerebral que le animaba a seguir intentándolo. Así con la ce, con la e, con la ene, con la te, con la erre y con la o. Estaba seguro de que había una de también, y varias aes, una ese e incluso varias íes.

Todo iba encajando, se iba formando, hasta que por fin dio con la respuesta.

 **TSUUYA** : ¡Lo tengo!

CENTRO DE TALASOTERAPIA

* * *

—¡Claro! ¡Ahora todo encaja! —exclamó el chico—. Kenmei no murió en su laboratorio ni su habitación, sino que lo hizo en el centro de talasoterapia.

—¡Por eso el culpable no tuvo que forzar ninguna cerradura! —exclamó Ikisame—. Nunca hubo una, para empezar.

—¡Claro, después sólo tuvo que utilizar las llaves de Kenmei para entrar al gimnasio y a su habitación, y dejarlas allí! —dedujo Takato—. Tiene sentido, después de todo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro… —murmuró Yukimaru—. Para empezar, ¿cómo hizo el culpable para mover el cuerpo de Kenmei y el soporte para mancuernas hasta su habitación? La única persona con fuerza para hacer eso es Takato con sus brazos biónicos, pero no sé…

—Eh, no me mires, yo no he sido —replicó el revolucionario.

—Tienes razón, probablemente no… —musitó Ami.

—¡¿Cómo puede convencerte tan fácil?! —exclamó Ojika.

—Dejando los brazos biónicos de Takato de lado —intervino Kohaku—. Yukimaru tiene un punto. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

"Estoy bastante seguro de tener la respuesta a eso", pensó Tsuuya.

El muchacho repasó su Munición, dio un par de vueltas, hasta que por fin lo encontró.

—¡Lo tengo! —dijo finalmente, al tiempo que enviaba la solución a la incógnita—. Lo hizo con un carrito de carga. Cuando investigamos el gimnasio del centro de talasoterapia, vimos que había un carrito de los que en teoría deberían estar en el almacén del edificio administrativo para transportar el cuerpo y la pesa.

—Es bastante difícil de creer… —mencionó Ikisame—. Quiero decir, vale que esté asegurado y tal, ¿pero llevar un cadáver y un montón de mancuernas cinco pisos de escaleras abajo? Ningún carrito aguantaría eso.

—¡Eh! —Monokuma parecía ofendido—. ¡¿Estás dudando de la calidad de nuestros carritos?! ¡Que sepas que si atas algo correctamente, la probabilidad de que se caiga al suelo es del cero porciento.

—Subir el carrito tuvo que ser una tarea dura, pero para bajarlo, basta con ir dejándolo caer escaleras abajo los cinco pisos. Al menos, si su calidad es tanta como dice Monokuma…

—¡Lo es! ¡Os aseguro que lo es!

Los chicos ignoraron el cabreo del oso y continuaron debatiendo.

—Entonces, usando el carrito, literalmente cualquiera pudo transportarlo, básicamente —concluyó Ugoki.

—Cada vez estamos más lejos de encontrar al culpable… —murmuró Ojika.

—Eh… Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo —dijo Momo.

—¿De qué?

—¿Kenmei no murió entre las cuatro y las cinco de la mañana?

—Ajá —concordó Saeki.

—¿Entonces cómo pudo morir en el centro? ¿Y cómo cogió el culpable el carrito? Se supone que tanto el centro de talasoterapia como el edificio administrativo están cerrados por la noche.

—Es verdad… Espera, ¡¿qué?! ¡Eso desmonta lo poco que tenemos! —gritó Ami, dando paso a un enorme revuelo.

* * *

DEBATE CONTINUO

 **AMI** : ¡Si **el centro de talasoterapia estaba cerrado** , Kenmei no pudo morir allí!

 **NATHEL** : Es posible que no muriese por la noche…

 **UGOKI:** ¡El Archivo Monokuma dice claramente que _murió entre las cuatro y las cinco de la mañana_!

 **AMI** : ¡Entonces lo tuvieron que matar en otro sitio!

 **YUKIMARU** : ¿En el laboratorio…?

 **TAKATO** : ¿En su habitación, quizá?

 **MOMO** : Podría haberlo hecho hasta en mitad de la ciudad. Total, _estábamos todos en nuestras habitaciones_ …

¡Claro! Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes. Tsuuya estaba seguro de que le habían matado en el gimnasio del centro, no había otro sitio posible. La clave no era el donde, sino el cuando. Sabiendo esto, seleccionó la Bala de la Verdad "Resultados de la autopsia de Kohaku", y la disparó.

 **TSUUYA** : ¡Eso es!

ACUERDO

* * *

—Tengo una teoría un poco loca… —dijo finalmente el rubio.

—Parece que ya lo pillaste —dijo Kiba.

—¿Hm? ¿Lo sabías todo este tiempo? ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!

El chico se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno… Yo también soy un criminal, después de todo. Lo básico en venenos lo tengo aprendido. Ya sabes, por si acaso. Respecto a por qué no lo dije… No tengo mucha credibilidad a fin y al cabo, ¿no?

—¿Podéis dejar de hablar entre vosotros y decirnos qué pasa, por favor? —intervino Takato.

—La cosa es… Que el momento en el que le mataron y el momento en que murió no tienen por qué ser el mismo, ¿no?

—¡Claro! —exclamó Kohaku—. Con la autopsia descubrí que murió envenenado, pero no cuánto tardó el veneno en matarlo. ¡Ahora todo cobra sentido!

—Claro, entonces el culpable le envenenó por la tarde, después de que Monokuma nos enseñase su aliciente, mientras estábamos todos en nuestros cuartos… —dedujo Ryūko.

—Pero… Suponiendo que le envenenasen justo antes del aviso del horario nocturno, o sea, antes de las diez de la noche… ¿De verdad el veneno tardó de cinco a seis horas en asesinarlo?

—Y, para empezar, ¿de verdad alguien tiene acceso a algo tan específico? Quiero decir, muchos de nosotros podemos trabajar con productos tóxicos, pero no creo que haya algo tan concreto… —reflexionó Ugoki.

—A menos que Ikami resulte ser la Envenenadora Definitiva, o algo así, es bastante improbable, sí… —concordó Kiba.

—O… Puede que que tardase tanto tiempo no fuese parte del plan del asesino —intervino Kohaku.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Tsuuya.

—¿No os acordáis de la técnica de Kenmei? ¿La que le permite bombear más rápido su sangre? Al aumentar el volumen de sangre en sus venas, la cantidad de veneno sería proporcionalmente menor, por lo que tardaría más en hacer efecto.

—¿Estás diciendo que Kenmei se puso en su modo furioso cuando le envenenaron? —preguntó Ikisame.

—Básicamente. Eso explicaría también el volumen inhumano de sangre que había empapando la cama —respondió la pequeña pelirroja.

—Esa es otra —intervino Saeki—. ¿Para qué los cortes? Quiero decir, entiendo que el asesino quisiese hacer parecer que la causa de la muerte no fue el envenenamiento, pero… ¿Eran necesarios tanto los cortes como la pesa?

—Probablemente quería que pensásemos que se enfrentó a él —respondió Ikami—. Que pareciese que lo había noqueado con la pesa.

—Cuando habla, esta chica es sorprendentemente sagaz… —comentó Ojika.

—¿Y por qué iba a querer que pensásemos eso? —intervino Ugoki.

"Estoy seguro de que tengo la respuesta…", pensó el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo. "Sólo tengo que darle un par de vueltas más…"

* * *

INMERSIÓN LÓGICA

Tsuuya sintió como si la gravedad fuese abandonando su cuerpo conforme se sumergía más y más en sus pensamientos. La primera pregunta que debía hacerse a sí mismo era sencilla:

"¿Cuál es la función de los cortes de Kenmei?"

Matarle.

Ocultar la verdadera causa de su muerte.

La respuesta era sin duda la segunda. Por tanto, podía entenderse que el golpe con la pesa también tenía una función similar.

"¿Cuál era la función de la pesa?"

Ocultar algo.

Noquear a Kenmei.

En este caso, su primera opción parecía la más correcta. Sabiendo eso duda más importante era...

"¿Qué quería ocultar el culpable?"

Su identidad.

Su sexo.

He ahí la pregunta engañosa. Si recordaba bien, Kenmei tenía una peculiaridad muy curiosa respecto a su brújula moral. Si el asesino quería hacer parecer a toda costa que se había enfrentado él…

 **TSUUYA** : ¡Lo tengo!

—Lo que el asesino pretendía al golpearle con la pesa era simular que había habido una lucha, cuando no era así. ¡Todo para ocultar que Kenmei ni siquiera intentó luchar contra ella!

—¿Ella…? ¡Claro! —exclamó Megumi—. ¡Kenmei era incapaz de pegar a una chica!

—¿Eso significa que el asesino es una asesina, después de todo? —intervino Ugoki.

—Bueno, menos mal —dijo Kiba—. Eso reduce las posibilidades a ocho. ¡Vamos por buen camino, chicos!

—No, esperad. Eso no es lo único que hizo para despistarnos. Hubo algo más… —comentó Tsuuya.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Momo.

Tsuuya seleccionó la pista "Diferencia de tamaños", y la envió a todos.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡También puso las pesas del laboratorio de Kenmei en el centro de talasoterapia, para que confundiésemos el lugar de la muerte!

—¡Por eso el carrito estaba allí arriba! —exclamó Kiba.

—Eso es tomarse demasiadas molestias, ¿no? —intervino Saeki.

—Bueno, hay que reconocer que efectivo fue. Nos hizo el lío por completo —reconoció Takato.

—De todas formas, ese dato a estas alturas no es muy relevante, ¿no? —dijo Ikisame.

"No, de hecho sí lo es. Con esto, puedo descubrir quién es la culpable", pensó.

Miró a sus compañeros de clase uno a uno, pausadamente, mientras valoraba su hipótesis. Lo tenía bastante claro, aunque probarlo sería difícil.

—La respuesta… ¡Eres tú! —declaró finalmente, señalando a una sorprendida Nathel con el dedo—. Viendo la enorme cantidad de molestias que el culpable se tomó para ocultar su rastro… No me parecería sorprendente que también se autolesionase para parecer una víctima. ¿No es así… Nathel?

Toda la corte permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos, minutos incluso, hasta que la aludida reaccionó.

—¿Que qué? ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡¿No habíamos acordado ya que yo no era la culpable?!

—Asumimos tu inocencia basándonos en el hecho de que nadie sería capaz de llegar al punto de autolesionarse a fin de despistar a los demás. Sin embargo, viendo lo del arma homicida y el lugar de la muerte… Me creo que el asesino haya sido capaz de tomar una medida tan drástica.

—Pero, pero… —musitó ella—. ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo no soy la asesina! ¡Ya lo habíamos hablado! ¿¡Me estás acusando sin pruebas concluyentes sólo porque crees que soy la única capaz de llegar tan lejos!? ¡Cualquiera tomaría precauciones tan básicas de ser un asesino!

—Alguien hecho a ello quizá, ¿pero estudiantes de instituto como nosotros? Lo veo improbable —respondió Megumi.

—¡Que no, que no! ¡Os digo que no! No soy la asesina, yo…

Tras decir eso, Nathel comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva, como si sus ojos fuesen cascadas. El resto de los presentes, salvo contadas excepciones, parecían estar dudando respecto a qué hacer.

—Ha entrado en estado de pánico —dijo Ikami—. No va a atender a razones si no encontramos una contradicción oculta, o algo así.

—Parece que es cosa tuya, Tsuuya —dijo Kiba—. Eres tú el que la ha puesto así. ¡Buena suerte!

El chico tragó saliva. Tendría que dar lo máximo de sí mismo si quería encontrar algo.

* * *

DUELO DE FUEGO CRUZADO

 **NATHEL** : ¡Yo no soy la culpable! ¡Ya estaba demostrado! Esconder pruebas y usar trucos, vale, ¿pero rajarme? ¿Sólo por eso? ¡Es absurdo! Y me… Me estás acusando sólo por eso… ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡En serio, ¿qué te pasa?¡ ¡Buuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Para empezar, **ni siquiera tienes pruebas** de que he sido yo! ¡¿Por qué eres tan injusto?! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Entre llantos y gemidos, Tsuuya alcanzó a divisar un punto débil a través del cuál podría, por fin, ponerle fin a todo. Seleccionó la Bala de la Verdad "Manchas blancas", y la disparó.

 **TSUUYA** : ¡Estás acabada!

REFUTACIÓN

* * *

—Estas manchas blancas que Yukimaru y Megumi encontraron en el centro de talasoterapia te inculpan directamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? —le interrogó Ojika, enfurecida.

—Porque son el arma homicida —respondió Yukimaru—. Ahora entiendo que no pudiese identificarlo… Es disolvente para pintura, ¿verdad?

Nathel guardó silencio. Ya no lloraba, pero su cara denotaba una desolación enorme.

—Exacto —concordó Tsuuya—, su color era muy parecido al que me enseñaste justo antes del juicio… De hecho, apostaría a que es idéntico.

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió la acusada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo probamos? Comparemos el disolvente que llevas encima ahora mismo con las manchas, ¿qué te parece?

—Yo… Ehm… —balbuceó ella.

—Entonces ya está hecho —dijo Ugoki—. Sí había sido ella, al fin y al cabo.

—Sin embargo, parece que me falta algo para que el caso esté completo… —pensó en alto Tsuuya.

—Creo que sé a qué te refieres —intervino Saeki—. Yo fui el primero en llegar al comedor esta mañana. Nathel llegó apenas cinco minutos antes que tú. Eso le da veinticinco minutos entre el anuncio de la mañana y su encuentro conmigo…

A Saeki parecía dolerle dar esa información.

—Ya entiendo… —murmuró Ikami—. Con esto, deberíamos poder cerrar el caso.

—¿Haces los honores, Tsuuya? —preguntó Kiba.

* * *

CLÍMAX LÓGICO

Tsuuya ordenó todas las piezas en su mente. Ya no había duda de cómo había sido el caso:

 **TSUUYA** : ¡Esta es la verdad!

Acto 1: Tras recibir el incentivo de Monokuma, por alguna razón que pudo o no ser el propio aliciente, el culpable se preparó para matar a Kenmei. Quizá le viera entrar al centro de talasoterapia a entrenar, o algo así. La cosa es que le siguió. Trató de matar a Kenmei, pero él, viendo llegar el peligro, se puso en su Modo Bestia… Por llamarlo de alguna forma. La cosa es que, siendo su atacante una mujer, no pudo hacerle daño, por lo que éste le pudo envenenar fácilmente con un líquido altamente tóxico que siempre lleva consigo: el disolvente para pintura.

Acto 2: Sin embargo, Kenmei no murió al momento. Aún así, lo más probable es que quedase inconsciente. El culpable tomó sus llaves y, tras ir al almacén del edificio administrado a por un carrito y robar su llavero, llevó a su víctima hasta su cuarto, y lo recostó en su cama. Al bajar las escaleras del centro, sin embargo, se le cayeron unas gotas del disolvente, error fatal, pues serían la pista definitiva que le revelaría como autor del crimen.

Acto 3: Tras dejar a Kenmei tumbado, el culpable utilizó sus llaves y el carrito para llevar el soporte para mancuernas del centro a la habitación de Kenmei, y el del laboratorio al centro, es ese orden. Con eso consiguió hacernos creer que el lugar donde había sido atacado era el laboratorio, y no el gimnasio público.

Acto 4: Sin embargo, llegó el horario nocturno, y con ello el cierre del centro de talasoterapia. Por tanto, tuvo que abandonar el carrito en el gimnasio y salir pitando del centro. Una vez en la noche, el culpable tomó una medida preventiva más: autolesionarse en los brazos para parecer una víctima, dejando pruebas aparentes de su inocencia, como el ataque recibido durante la noche, o la toalla ensangrentada. Esto lo hizo con un cuchillo de cocina, probablemente sacado de las cocinas de la residencia o del propio almacén. A las pocas horas, Kenmei murió envenenado a causa del disolvente.

Acto 5: A la mañana siguiente, en los veinticinco minutos que tuvo entre el anuncio matutino y el desayuno, el culpable se aseguró de coger el cuchillo que usó para lesionarse, y se dirigió al cuarto de Kenmei. Allí, le hizo numerosos cortes por todo el cuerpo, e incluso le propinó un golpe en la nuca con una de las mancuernas, todo para desviarnos de la verdad que ocultaba este caso. Debido a probables secuelas del "Modo Bestia" de Kenmei, sus heridas sangraron fluidamente a pesar de llevar varias horas muerto, llegando al punto de incluso calar todo su juego de cama. Tras terminar su tarea, se dirigió al comedor y le expuso a Saeki las heridas, fingiendo haber sido atacado por la noche, completando así su plan.

La única persona que pudo haber hecho esto es… ¡La Ilustradora Definitiva: Nathel Ducos!

RESOLUCIÓN

* * *

—Nathel… —murmuró Ojika.

—¿Algo que decir en tu defensa? —preguntó Takato, estoico.

La chica permaneció en silencio, al igual que todo el mundo. Silencio que fue interrumpido solamente por la risa de Monokuma.

—Upupupupupupupu… ¡Parece que es la hora de las votaciones! ¡Ahahahahhahahahahahaha!

Las pantallas de la tabletas volvieron a cambiar. Esta vez ofrecía una lista completa de todos los estudiantes. Sin mucho ánimo, Tsuuya seleccionó a Nathel y votó por ella.

—Parece que los votos ya están… ¡Vamos a ver!

En una pantalla gigante que apareció sobre los estrados, en el centro, aparecieron los resultados de las votaciones. Trece votos para Nathel, dos para Kiba.

—Upupupu… Parece que la mayoría de los votos fueron para nuestra artista… Veamos quién es el culpable.

La pantalla de los votos se apagó, y al encenderse apareció una especie de máquina tragaperras con dibujos que emulaban los rostros de todos. Como si de un triple siete de tratase, las tres ranuras mostraron el dibujito de la cara de Nathel.

—¡Parece que habéis acertado! —exclamó Monokuma—. ¡Felicidades, aprobasteis todos! Bueno, todos menos Nathel. ¡Ahahahahahahahahaha!

Y con la insoportable risa de Monokuma como música ambiente, el juicio escolar tocó su final.

JUICIO ESCOLAR TERMINADO: ¡SE LEVANTA LA SESIÓN!

* * *

La atmósfera de desolación que inundaba la Corte Monokuma era tan densa que casi podía palparse.

—¿Por qué…? —Ikisame temblaba de rabia—. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué lo mataste?!

—No es como si tuviera otra opción… —Nathel parecía extrañamente relajada.

—¿De qué hablas? Tu aliciente era tu abuela, ¿no? ¿Tanto necesitabas saber cómo estaba como para matar a alguien? —saltó Saeki—. Y además te hiciste todos esos cortes a ti… ¿Sólo para salvar el pellejo? Eres un monstruo…

—De hecho, aunque sí soy la culpable, os equivocasteis en algo.

—¿En qué? —preguntó Kiba con curiosidad.

—Estos cortes me los hice antes de matar a Kenmei… Tratando de suicidarme.

—…

—…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Ryūko.

—Mi abuela… Es todo lo que tengo. O bueno, lo era. Ni mis padres ni los demás niños fueron nunca buenos conmigo, por lo que ella ha sido siempre la única persona en la que sentía que podía confiar. Era la única que me hacía sentir que no estaba sola… Pensé que ahora que ya no estaba, ya no valía la pena vivir, pero cuando intenté suicidarme contándome, el miedo al dolor se apoderó de mí por completo, por lo que hice mal cada corte. Luego vi a Kenmei fuera y pensé que sería más sencillo matar a alguien y ser descubierta, que volver a intentar cortarme. Sin embargo, a la hora de la verdad, también tuve pánico de ser descubierta y… Bueno, ya sabéis cómo acaba.

—Nathel...

—Lo siento… Sé que soy una cobarde, y que por ello he acabado arrastrando a alguien y matándolo. No era mi intención, pero… Realmente no siento que tenga una razón para vivir ahora mismo —de repente se puso seria—. Así que Monokuma, por favor, procede.

—Upupupupupupu… ¡Ahahahahahahahahahaha! ¡Como quieras! Aunque no creo que sea la muerte suave e indolora que te imaginas. Pero bueno, ¡comprobémoslo ahora!

—¿Qué?

* * *

De pronto, un botón rojo apareció frente a Monokuma, que lo golpeó con un mazo sacado de la nada. La pantallita bajo el botón mostro una animación en la que un Monokuma pixelado se llevaba a alguien que debía ser Nathel, bajo la inscripción "Game Over". El siguiente mensaje apareció a continuación: "Nathel Ducos ha sido encontrada culpable. Comenzando ejecución".

De repente, un brazo mecánico surgido de la nada agarró a Nathel de las piernas y la arrastró a un descampado, en medio del cuál había un lienzo en blanco de proporciones gigantescas.

 _Colorful Bloodstained Canvas_

De repente, otro brazo metálico trajo lo que parecía ser una paleta de pintor, salvo porque no tenía color ninguno. El brazo que sostenía a la Ilustradora Definitiva la estampó contra la gran tabla de madera, haciéndola sangrar por la cabeza. Después de ello, el brazo comenzó a arrastrar a Nathel por el lienzo, pintando trazos aleatorios con la sangre que iba dejando. Cada vez pintaba más rápido, y más rápidos, y más rápido, al punto de que ya nadie era capaz de ver qué estaba ocurriendo con la chica en el proceso. Cuando por fin paró, pudo verse el cuerpo de Nathel tan cubierto de sangre que era imposible verificar cómo estaba… Aunque toda esperanza acerca de su supervivencia fue prontamente rota cuando el brazo mecánico controlado directamente por Monokuma la lanzó para estrellarla contra el lienzo, dejando una gran mancha fucsia que completaría esa obra de arte sangrienta.

* * *

—¿Qué… Ha sido eso? —musitó Ami pocos instantes de romper a llorar.

—Primero torturar a Takato y luego esto… Monokuma… Eres un monstruo —dijo Saeki.

—No me jodas, pavo… ¡No me jodas! —gritó Ojika a los cuatro vientos.

Tsuuya estaba furioso, no podía ocultarlo. Miró de reojo a Kiba, que apretaba sus puños con fuerza por pura ira y frustración. Nadie parecía estar mejor que ellos.

—Monokuma… —dijo Takato—. No importa quién está detrás de ti, ni cómo haces todo esto. Pero te juro que pagaréis por toda esta crueldad. ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga!

—Upupupupupupu… ¡Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! ¡Te reto a que lo hagas! De hecho, ¡os reto a todos! ¡Venid a por mí si os atrevéis! Lo único que encontraréis será dolor, muerte y mucha, ¡mucha maravillosa desesperación! ¡Hahahahahahahahaha!

\- Capítulo 1 -

En ocasiones veo muertos

Fin

* * *

 **¡Hoooooola, buenas! ¡Aquí tenéis el primer juicio escolar, nada menos! Espero que os haya gustado ^^**

 **Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más**


	5. Capítulo 2: Días (a)típicos

\- Capítulo 2 -

¿Desde cuándo es esto un _songfic_?

Días (a)típicos

—¡Buenos días, estudiantes! —resonó la voz del escandaloso peluche homicida—. ¡El sol brilla en el cielo y la sangre mancha la tierra! ¡Preparaos para otra divertidísima jornada de mutuo asesinato!

Ikisame tomó su almohada y la lanzó con fuerza al monitor iluminado con la cara sonriente del oso. Por supuesto, éste no sufrió daño alguno. Malhumorado, el chico se levantó de la cama y, tras aporrear en reiteradas ocasiones la pantalla con el cojín, dejó este último sobre la cama y se metió en la ducha. Permaneció bajo los chorros alrededor de veinte minutos. Le gustaba el agua: le hacía sentir tranquilo, relajado, como en casa. Era su ambiente natural, después de todo.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera las olas del océano le habrían conseguido hacer sentir bien ese día. Había pasado casi una semana desde la muerte de Kenmei, y aún no terminaba de superarlo. Ni creía que lo fuese a hacer nunca. La muerte de Nathel también le había dejado tocado, aunque fuera la asesina de su amigo. El recuerdo de esa ejecución no era algo que fuese fácil eliminar de la memoria.

Apagó el grifo, se puso uno de sus muchos bañadores idénticos, su colgante y una camisa de manga corta desabrochada sobre su tronco desnudo. Bajó al comedor a desayunar sin molestarse siquiera en hacer la cama.

La comida estaba buena, realmente. Aun así, le costaba disfrutar de su sabor. Mientras comía con desgana, sintió un peso sobre su hombro.

—Buenos días, dormilón, ¿cuántos golpes le diste hoy a la pantalla? —le preguntó Ryūko.

—No estoy seguro… ¿Siete? ¿Ocho? Puede que treinta y cinco. Perdí la cuenta.

Ambos se rieron levemente. Pasar tiempo con la Cantante Definitiva siempre le hacía sentir aliviado, y hasta con ganas de reír. Tan sólo deseaba que esa sensación le durase más de un par de minutos.

Notó que la chica depositaba la mano sobre la suya. Estaba fría, pero no le molestaba. De hecho, era reconfortante.

—Saldremos de ésta, ya verás.

Ikisame asintió levemente y giró su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de la chica. Permanecieron en esa posición, con la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro y las manos cogidas, durante varios minutos. Por supuesto, hasta que alguien vino a interrumpir.

—Un colgante muy chulo, Ikisame. ¿Cuánto por él? —dijo Kiba mientras hacía oscilar el accesorio como un péndulo frente al rostro de Tsuuya, que parecía hipnotizado.

Por supuesto, les cortó el rollo de manera casi legendaria.

—¿También sabes hipnotismo? —preguntó el surfista, entre divertido y escéptico.

—Sí, te lo enseñan en el tercer año del Ciclo Formativo para Ladrones, Trúhanes, Pícaros y Juristas. Una pena que nunca me graduase.

Ikisame sonrió.

—¿Y eso?

—Piraba clase siempre con la asignatura de "Robar Corazones", así que nunca la aprobé. Viendo lo bien que te va, ¿qué te parece si me das un cursillo acelerado? Por cierto, toma tu colgante.

El chico atrapó el proyectil al vuelo y se lo volvió a poner. El Ladrón Definitivo chasqueó los dedos, liberando a Tsuuya de su trance.

—¿De verdad existe una escuela para ladrones? —preguntó Ryūko.

—Para esa pregunta tengo tres posibles respuestas —dijo el chico—: una historia súper elaborada sobre nuestro campus oculto de los ojos del grueso de los mortales, un cliché del estilo "la calle es nuestra escuela", o la triste y aburrida verdad. ¿Cuál prefieres?

—Creo que prefiero que me devuelvas mi diadema —contestó la chica.

Las orejas de gato que el muchacho portaba se cerraron, como si estuvieran tristes. Kiba se las quitó para devolvérselas a su dueña original, que maulló de alegría al recibirlas.

—De verdad, no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo —le confesó el surfista al ladrón—. No sólo está el tema de Kenmei y Nathel… Casi te mandamos ejecutar a ti, ¿recuerdas?

—Por favor, nos hizo sospechar de él a propósito —intervino el rubio poniendo los ojos en blanco—. En serio, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Deformación profesional, supongo.

Los cuatro amigos se rieron a carcajadas. Era por momentos como ese que seguían adelante. De no ser así, la preocupación y la tensión ya habrían desencadenado más de un asesinato.

—Monokuma lo sabe —dijo repentinamente Tsuuya, con semblante serio—. La cosa está tensísima ahora mismo, y lo sabe —repitió al ver que los otros tres le miraban con gesto confundido—. Hay que pararle los pies, bueno, las patas, antes de que intente algo otra vez.

—¿Y qué propones? —intervino Takato, que se debió de acercar al grupo presuponiendo cuál era su tema de conversación — ¿Te recuerdo lo qué pasó la última vez que alguien le llevó la contraria? —dijo apretando los puños, acto que hizo que saliese un sonido mecánico y chirriante de éstos.

—¿El Revolucionario Definitivo tiene miedo de rebelarse? ¿Qué ha pasado, demasiada electricidad para las neuronas? —le provocó Kiba.

—Ja. Ja. Ja. Pues no, no tengo miedo ni me he rendido. Monokuma es un robot, y los robots no se crean solos. Tiene que haber alguien controlándolo en algún lugar de la ciudad: uno que esté muy bien escondido.

—¿Y qué lugares se te ocurren? Ya hemos explorado la ciudad entera, y ni rastro.

—Hay dos lugares en los que no hemos podido entrar —dijo el ciborg con gesto pensativo—: el primero es la puerta de ascensor que hay en el límite de la ciudad, y el segundo...

* * *

Ojika se sentía fatal. Nathel había sido su mejor amiga prácticamente desde el día en que había empezado esa locura, y jamás notó las preocupaciones y los problemas que la perturbaban. Saeki y Tsuuya le habían dicho que no se preocupase, que ella simplemente lo ocultaba muy bien, que no era culpa suya, pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Quizá si lo hubiesen hablado antes… Además, ¡tampoco se había dado cuenta de que era la asesina, y la había tenido al lado todo el tiempo! O, quizá, si lo supiese y simplemente se intentaba engañar a sí misma negándose a creerlo, por más evidencias que hubiese.

Encima, la situación en Ciudad Monokuma no hacía más que empeorar cada día un poco más. Ami había empezado a desconfiar de ella y a tratarla como si hubiese sido la cómplice de Nathel, y parecía tener miedo a hablarle. Por otro lado, Momo llevaba días encerrada en su habitación sin salir ni para comer. La cineasta le dejaba bandejas con comida siempre a la misma hora, pero cuando iba a dejar la siguiente, la primera seguía ahí, sin tocar. Ikami no era de mucha ayuda, pues en cuanto terminó el juicio escolar regresó a su yo amnésico y callado, aunque la acompañaba casi siempre a todas partes y su presencia y apoyo silenciosos eran reconfortantes.

De hecho, fue justo mientras pasaban juntas por Ciudad Monokuma, que encontraron algo que las sorprendió hasta dejarlas heladas:

Ugoki, con su camisa sencilla manchada por un lado de color rojo, llevaba a una inconsciente Momo en brazos, cuyos vendajes estaban teñidos al completo de un escarlata intenso.

—Pero ¡¿qué ha pasado?! —exclamó Ojika, mientras corría seguida de su misteriosa acompañante hacia el ingeniero. Sin embargo, algo la obligó a detenerse a mitad de camino. Cuando vio al chico transportando a la inconsciente compositora, notó que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y que sus piernas le fallaban.

Estaba aterrada. Bastó un fugaz pensamiento atravesando su mente para paralizarla por completo.

"¿Y si la ha matado? ¿Qué va a hacerme a mí?"

La muchacha comenzó a hiperventilar. Ugoki se acercaba a ella a paso lento, dejando un rastro escarlata a su paso. Ojika no reaccionó hasta que Ikami le tocó ligeramente el hombro.

En cuanto sintió el tacto de la mano de su amiga, se le escapó un grito. Un chillido agudo y desgarrador, como si acabara de cruzarse con el más terrible de los demonios.

Se agachó de repente, abrazando sus rodillas, temblando de canguelo, y permaneció así unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que la voz de Ugoki le despertó de su pavoroso trance.

—¡Ojika, no tenemos tiempo! ¡Momo se está desangrando! ¡Llamad a Kohaku, o algo!

La chica se puso de pie de repente. Tenía que ayudarles. Pero no sabía dónde podía estar la Cirujano Definitiva, y la ciudad no era precisamente pequeña…

—Es posible que yo pueda ayudaros con esto —dijo una aguda voz detrás de Ikami.

Las dos chicas se giraron casi al unísono, sólo para encontrarse con Monokuma, que observaba a la sangrante muchacha con una expresión indescifrable, acompañado de otro oso.

La mitad derecha del cuerpo de ese segundo peluche era idéntica a la del director, de un color blanco impoluto. La otra, sin embargo, además de ser de un color verde enfermizo y amarillento, tenía la peculiaridad de que, en lugar del extraño símbolo de color rojo que tenía Monokuma en lugar de ojo izquierdo, éste poseía dos: uno de color verde fosforito y otro de color naranja inmediatamente encima. Además, su oreja estaba descosida y se le salía el relleno mullido. Para colmo, llevaba una bata blanca y gafas redondas sin montura, lo cual le daba un cierto aire de científico loco.

—Este es el doctor Monosensei —señaló el oso monocromático—. Es vuestro profesor de Ciencias Naturales, así como el enfermero de la academia y el Jefe de Planta del Hospital Monokuma. Él se ocupará de atender a Momo y Ugoki.

El oso verde hizo una reverencia formal.

—Es un placer conocerlos, estimados estudiantes. No os preocupéis, me aseguraré de que esos reciban el mejor tratamiento que podamos darles —tras decir eso, se tapó la irregular boca con ambas manos y empezó a reírse—. Behehehehehehehehe…

La apariencia y la risa del supuesto médico hicieron estremecerse a la joven. Era imposible confiar en alguien así.

—Bueno, entonces está decidido.

Monokuma chasqueó las pezuñas, y se abrieron dos trampillas: una bajo Ugoki, que cayó antes de terminar de decir "¿Qué? ¡Espera!", y la otra bajo Monosensei, cuya risa iba desapareciendo conforme descendía por el oscuro hueco en el suelo. Ojika estaba alucinando, pero Ikami se dirigió a Monokuma con su usual voz monótona.

—¿Sobrevivirán a la caída?

—Upupupupupu… Tranquila, estarán bien.

La amnésica asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, yo me retiro —dijo Monokuma, mientras se marchaba con las patas cruzadas tras la espalda—. ¡Disfrutar vuestra vida escolar, jovencitas! Upupupupupu…

* * *

—Sinceramente, no creo que haya nada aquí —dijo Ryūko—, y preferiría irme…

—No lo sabremos si no lo comprobamos —insistió Takato—. Sé que no es agradable, pero no podemos desistir en nuestras investigaciones si queremos salir de aquí en algún momento.

—De todas formas, Takato, ¿no habría sido mejor que viniéramos todos? —preguntó Tsuuya—. ¿O es que pretendes ocultar lo que descubramos al resto?

Takato se detuvo en seco y se giró para confrontarles cara a cara.

—Mirad, seré claro: si sois vosotros cuatro los que estáis aquí conmigo es porque tengo razones suficientes para asegurar que no sois peligrosos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Ikisame.

—¿No es obvio? —intervino Kiba, casi bostezando—. Se refiere a que ninguno de nosotros cuatro puede ser la Mente Maestra.

—Espera, ¿¡qué!? —exclamó Tsuuya—. ¿Cómo que Mente Maestra?

—Exacto —confirmó Takato—. Estoy prácticamente seguro de que la Mente Maestra debe ser uno de nosotros. Hemos investigado casi todos los rincones de la ciudad durante la investigación de la muerte de Kenmei. Eso significa que no hay ningún lugar en el que la Mente Maestra pueda esconderse, más allá de nuestros Laboratorios de Investigación.

—En resumen: tiene que ser uno de nosotros, ya que somos los únicos que podemos entrar en nuestros laboratorios —completó el ladrón.

—Esperad —intervino Ikisame—. ¿Eso no pone en peligro a la Mente Maestra? Quiero decir, alguien podría asesinarla.

—También lo pensé —respondió el Revolucionario Definitivo—. La cuestión es que, siendo la Mente Maestra, supongo que tendría alguna medida de seguridad en el hipotético caso de morir, para seguir controlando el Asesinato Mutuo desde fuera.

—¿Y por eso estamos aquí…? —preguntó Ryūko.

La muchacha observó el entorno que les rodeaba. El lugar en el que se encontraban era enorme, pero estaba prácticamente vacío. No había muebles más allá de un sofá, un par de mesas, y unos cuantos taburetes. Por lo demás, tan sólo había estantes empotrados a la pared, llenos de pinturas de diversos tipos, tamaños y colores, lienzos, papeles de numerosos tamaños y grosores, y tabletas gráficas.

En efecto, era el Laboratorio de Investigación de la Ilustradora Definitiva.

—No. No sospecho de Nathel ni de Kenmei. Estoy bastante convencido de que la Mente Maestra aún está viva. Sin embargo, dado que vosotros cuatro sois las personas vivas de las que menos sospecho, os quise reunir aquí para hablar de un cierto asunto.

Ikisame parecía empezar a sentirse incómodo.

—¿De qué asunto? Takato, me estás asustando.

—Quiero que formemos un equipo. Tenemos que estar siempre vigilantes e informarnos los unos a los otros de todo movimiento sospechoso que hagan los demás. Por supuesto, no quiero que sepan que les estamos observando. No es necesario que aquellos que no son la Mente Maestra entren en pánico.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Tsuuya fue el primero en hablar.

—Cuantos antes acabemos con esto, mejor. No sé si servirá para algo, pero me apunto.

Kiba se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que cinco cabezas piensan mejor que una. Estoy dentro.

Ryūko fue la siguiente.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay nada que perder…

Ikisame pareció reflexionar un poco antes de contestar.

—De acuerdo, me apunto. Sin embargo, es demasiado conveniente que se te ocurriera esta idea. Lo siento, Takato, pero ni tú estás libre de sospecha.

El ciborg asintió.

—Lo comprendo. Adelante, pues.

—Entonces… —intervino Ryūko—, ¿hacemos lo de las manos?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Takato.

—Ya sabéis. Lo que hacen los equipos. Poner todas las manos juntas y hacer lo de un, dos, tres.

Tras un silencio medio incómodo, ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar empezar a reír a carcajadas.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —respondió Ikisame sin parar de reír—. Hagámoslo.

Los cinco unieron sus manos, aunque con un poco de reticencia por parte de Takato, como si fuesen un equipo de baloncesto, y exclamaron al unísono.

— _One, two, three, fire!_

* * *

TEATRO MONOKUMA

( _Se abre el telón, y aparecen Monokuma, ataviado con una túnica medieval y Monosensei, vestido con un manto romano. Desde lejos se acerca Monomad, desnudo, remando en una barca_ )

MONOMAD: ¡Ya me jodería, imbéciles sin remedio! ¡No volveréis a oler nada más que vuestros pies putrefactos! Aquí estoy yo pa' llevaros al otro lao', donde no existe el calor humano ( _guiño, guiño; codo, codo_ ), ni nada más de eso. Os llevo a las tinieblas, como las que hay en mi ano. No, en serio, ¿queréis mirar? ¡Kahahahahahahaha!

( _Monokuma se lleva la mano a la cara, al tiempo que Monosensei continua con la obra_ )

MONOSENSEI: Relájate, Carosonte, macho, que son órdenes de arriba. Este gran hombre a quien acompaño viene por otros menesteres. Ya me ocuparé yo de mostrarle el verdadero terror. Behehehehehehehehe.

MONOMAD: Kahahahahahahaha.

MONOSENSEI: Behehehehehehehehe

( _Y, mientras que Monomad y Monosensei ríen, Monokuma se tira de los hilos y el telón desciende_ )

* * *

Pasaron los días sin mayores complicaciones. El nuevo equipo de vigilancia buscaba comportamientos fuera de lo común entre el resto de los participantes, mientras que Momo y Ugoki seguían sin aparecer.

Ojika les explicó la situación a los demás, que asintieron con preocupación. La única que pareció recelar de ella fue Ami, que le preguntó de forma bastante poco sutil si estaba diciendo la verdad y no les había hecho nada. La cineasta, sobrecogida por el estrés, acabó explotando y gritándole.

La rutina diaria prosiguió, tensa e inalterable, durante varias semanas. Al menos, hasta que Monokuma convocó a los doce Estudiantes Definitivos al salón de actos.

La sorpresa fue enorme cuando, además de Monokuma y Monomad, estaba el Ingeniero Definitivo esperándoles.

—¡Ugoki!

Megumi y Saeki corrieron a darle un abrazo. El resto se acercó también, pero con más calma.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Yukimaru—. ¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé… —respondió el chico, sin soltar a la Cuidadora Definitiva, que le abrazaba con fuerza y un ligero temblor—recuerdo caer por un agujero en el suelo después de que apareciera aquel otro oso. Después, lo vi todo blanco, pero mis recuerdos están difusos.

El chico trató de desentumecerse, pero en cuanto estiró su espalda, hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano al costado.

—Behehehehehehe… No deberías hacer eso —dijo una voz a la altura de Monokuma.

Cuando se giraron para mirar, vieron al oso verdoso que Ojika les había descrito. El hecho de que tuviera dos "ojos" izquierdos resultaba terriblemente inquietante. Además, tenía un cierto gesto insano que hacía parecer estables a los otros osos.

—Este es Monosensei —explicó el director—. Como supongo que la señorita Tsukishima ya os habrá dicho, es vuestro profesor de Ciencias Naturales, así como el jefe de planta del Hospital Monokuma.

—¿Hospital Monokuma? —inquirió Kohaku, entre intrigada y asustada—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Upupupupupu… —rio Monokuma—. Seguidme, os lo enseñaré.

* * *

Siguiendo los pasos del peluche psicópata, los Estudiantes Definitivos alcanzaron el ascensor que había en la muralla de Ciudad Monokuma. El director pulsó en la pared con una de sus patas, y la mantuvo ahí durante un rato, hasta que, finalmente, el muro se abrió para revelar un botón con forma de flecha hacia arriba, y la puerta mecánica se abrió, revelando un montacargas donde cabrían con facilidad veinte personas.

—Entrad —les invitó el oso, al tiempo que él mismo lo hacía, seguido de Monosensei. Monomad permaneció fuera.

Cuando todos estuvieron fuera, las puertas se cerraron y la plataforma comenzó a descender.

—¿Él no viene? —preguntó Ikisame, refiriéndose al peluche pseudo momificado.

—Behehehehe… Monomad no puede abandonar la quinta planta. Pensaba que lo sabíais.

—Algo mencionó, pero nunca preguntamos más… —comentó Tsuuya.

—En realidad —explicó el peluche monocromático—, Ciudad Monokuma es sólo la más alta de las cinco plantas de un todo mucho más grande: la Torre Monokuma, y Monomad es su supervisor.

—En serio, deja de ponerle tu nombre a todo… —insistió Saeki.

—¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos ahora? —preguntó Yukimaru.

—A la cuarta planta —intervino Monosensei—. Mi territorio —de pronto, el ascensor se detuvo—. Hemos llegado.

Salieron del hospital, y en cuanto puso un pie en las blancas losas del suelo y las luces se encendieron, Ugoki dio un salto.

—¡Eh, yo he estado en este sitio! Aquí es donde nos trajeron a Momo y a mí… Espera… ¡¿Dónde está Momo?! —exclamó finalmente Ugoki, iracundo.

—¡Eso, ¿dónde tenéis a mi amiga?!

—Tranquilizaos, por favor… —respondió el peluche con pretensiones de médico—. Es por aquí.

Después de varios eternos pasillos, girar a la derecha, a la izquierda y volver sobre sus pasos sin que el entorno cambiase en lo más mínimo, llegaron a una habitación. Monosensei se puso de espaldas a la puerta cerrada, mirando directamente a Ugoki. Monokuma ya se había esfumado.

—Ante de nada, quiero informaros de que vuestra amiga está en perfecto estado. De hecho, siempre lo estuvo.

—¿Eh?

Ojika no pudo evitar que un sonido saliese de su garganta.

—Lo que oís. Este muchacho que tenéis aquí confundió pintura roja con sangre y, pensó que la joven compositora estaba muriéndose.

Al Ingeniero Definitivo pareció caérsele el alma a los tiempos. Seguramente no podía creer que hubiese cometido semejante error.

—Pero, espera… ¡Estaba desmayada, y el líquido rojo manchaba sus vendas cada vez más, y…

—Tengo un informe de Monomad, que investigó la habitación de la muchacha. Dice "para ser ingeniero, es bien tonto. El bote estaba encima de la mesa". Toma, míralo tú mismo.

El doctor le dio un papel al chico, que palideció visiblemente, confirmando la afirmación.

—De todas formas —añadió el bicho de tres ojos—, hiciste bien en traerla. Se había desmayado por inanición, y su organismo estaba debilitado por una preocupante ausencia de vitamina D. No salía mucho de su habitación, ¿cierto?

Nadie se atrevió a responder. Finalmente, fue Ikami quien, sorprendentemente, alzó la voz.

—Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero desde lo del Juicio Escolar.

La sonrisa de Monosensei se ensanchó, y el más alto de sus dos ojos derechos se iluminó.

—Qué tragedia… Jóvenes almas echándose a perder a causa de la desesperación. Oh, me pregunto si debería haberla atendido… Habría sido mucho más desesperante verla morir poco a poco. ¡Behehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!

Entonces, ese ojo volvió a su tono normal, y fue el inferior el que parpadeó. El peluche carraspeó.

—Por supuesto, mi Juramento Hipocrático me obliga a ayudar a los necesitados. Soy un médico licenciado, podéis confiar en mí.

Todos se quedaron mudos. No sólo había perdido la poca credibilidad como médico que tenía, sino que, además, había demostrado tener doble personalidad.

Y ese tipo había tratado a Momo y Ugoki.

Sin pensar más en el tema, pasaron despacio al cuarto de la chica, que estaba recostada y con los ojos cerrados. En cuanto entraron, los abrió ligeramente para mirarlos.

—Ah, sois vosotros…

—Qué recibimiento más animado, chica —mencionó Saeki.

—Lo siento, es que no estoy muy receptiva. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Venimos a verte —dijo Megumi—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, supongo…

El ambiente estaba tenso. La incomodidad podía hasta respirarse, y nadie tenía muy claro qué decir o, más bien, como decirlo. Fue Ami quien finalmente rompió el hielo.

—¿Por qué dejaste de comer? Tienes que cuidarte, aunque sea un poco.

—Estaba demasiado concentrada en algo, y se me pasó —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—. Ryūko, Ugoki, ¿puedo hablar con vosotros en privado, por favor?

* * *

No se supo de qué habían estado hablando esos tres, pero durante los siguientes días, y especialmente después del alta de Momo, pasaban bastante tiempo juntos.

El descubrimiento del Hospital Monokuma tuvo efectos muy distintos entre los jóvenes Estudiantes Definitivos.

Primero de todo, Kiba por fin pudo obtener sus medicinas para la alergia. Las cogió sin receta, ni supervisión, ni conocimiento de su médico, como era ya su costumbre.

Kohaku, por su parte, se emocionó sobremanera. No paraba de corretear de un lugar a otro, mirando instrumentos médicos, bisturíes y herramientas de dudosa utilidad; jugueteando con líquidos de colores extraños y medicinas sospechosas y, por algún motivo, dando vueltas en las sillas eléctricas.

—Espera, espera. ¿Sillas eléctricas? ¿Cómo las de matar gente? —preguntó Saeki.

—Yo tampoco sé qué hacían ahí —se encogió la chica de hombros—, pero había una sala con tres o cuatro. Pero, en serio, giran y es una pasada.

—Tu posición en la lista de "potenciales fiambres" aumenta por segundos… —comentó el peliazul con una gotita de sudor recorriendo su frente.

—Si hay sillas eléctricas —reflexionó Takato—, no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que muchos de los líquidos sean venenos.

—¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Guillotinas y hogueras?

—A menos que Monosensei resulte ser francés o español, lo dudo —respondió Saeki—, pero no descartaría una habitación con katanas para cometer _sepukku_. Aunque sería gracioso que resultase ser checo y tuviera una sala llena de ventanas.

—¿Podéis dejar vuestra conversación sobre métodos de ejecución europeos y centrarnos en el hecho de que esto parece el Hospital de los Horrores del Doctor Shrank? —intervino Tsuuya.

—A mí me parece bastante chulo… —dijo Kohaku.

—Que alguien ate a esta niña.

* * *

Después de varias horas de exploración, además de encontrar otra puerta de ascensor, unas escaleras de emergencia que no llevaban a ninguna parte —según Monokuma, por si se quería asesinar a alguien con un incendio—, y la condenada sala de las katanas para cometer _sepukku_ , los Estudiantes Definitivos llegaron a una enorme puerta cerrada.

Por cierto, el grupo explorador se componía de Saeki, Tsuuya, Kohaku, Takato, Ami, Ikisame y Kiba. Por supuesto, lo primero que se les ocurrió cuando no pudieron abrirla, fue recurrir a este último.

—No creo que pueda abrirla. Está blindada de arriba abajo: mis ganzúas no están hechas de un material lo suficientemente duro como para abrirla.

—¿Y qué hacemos? Ahora me pica la curiosidad… —dijo la Cirujano Definitiva.

—Estás loca, en serio —suspiró Ami.

—Dejando de lado el amor de Kohaku por su profesión —dijo Takato—, el que esté cerrada hace que mi interés despierte también.

—Os aseguro que las puertas blindadas suelen guardar las cosas más valiosas de cada sitio. Eso, o las habitaciones de los bebés. Pero no creo que Monokuma tenga hijos… ¿No?

De pronto, un oso de peluche de pequeño tamaño, mitad blanco y mitad rojo, con un chupete en el hocico y vestido de ninja, apareció entre ellos.

—Buhuhuhu… ¡Soy Monotaro, líder de los Monokuma Ku…!

Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por otro oso, esta vez mitad verde, con apariencia de robot.

—A NOSOTROS NO NOS CORRESPONDE APARECER EN ESTA HISTORIA. DEBEMOS RETIRARNOS.

—Ups, es verdad. Se me había olvidado.

Y tan rápido como aparecieron, se fueron.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —masculló Tsuuya.

—¿Tanto importa? —dijo Ikisame, sin estar menos en shock.

—La verdad es que no.

Dicho eso, trataron de encontrar formas de entrar en la misteriosa habitación, pero tras varias horas de Kiba trayendo de su Laboratorio de Investigación palancas, dinamita, taladros, ganzúas, e incluso bombas de nitrógeno líquido para abrirla, y no tener éxito, tuvieron que desistir e irse a cenar.

* * *

Al tiempo que todo esto sucedía, tres personas se reunían en el Laboratorio de Investigación del Ingeniero Definitivo, una sala enorme completamente desordenada y rebosante de planos, herramientas de dibujos, materiales de indescifrable procedencia, cables y maquinaria pesada. Más que un laboratorio, parecía una factoría.

—No sé si estaré a la altura… —declaró una voz fina y suave.

—No tiene ninguna complicación —respondió otra voz femenina—. La estructura es sencilla. Estribillo, estrofa, estribillo. Estribillo, estrofa, estribillo. Puente, estribillo, estrofa, estribillo, estribillo y final. He revisado tu discografía y tienes cosas más difíciles, como esa canción tan rara de los gatos. ¿O el problema es el inglés?

—A ver, no domino mucho el inglés, pero eso no es problema. La letra me la memorizo con leerla un par de veces.

—¿Entonces?

—Es lo que significa. No sé, es tan bonita, pero a la vez tan triste… No sé si debería hacerla yo.

—Tonterías. Eres la Cantante Definitiva. Te sobra talento. La compuse pensando en tu voz, además. Dudo que nadie más pueda hacerla.

—Bueno, vale…

—Tú lo tienes todo listo, ¿no? Dijiste que sabías tocar el piano.

—A ver, no al nivel al que Ryūko canta, pero sí. De todas formas, el teclado lo he diseñado yo mismo. Debería ser capaz de sacarle mejor sonido que un profesional a, yo que sé, ¿un Steinway?

—Eso son palabras mayores ya, chico. Pero me fiaré de ti, anda. Parece que esto empieza a cobrar forma.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Monokuma los convocó en el gimnasio para darles cierta información. Aparecieron todos, a excepción de Ugoki, Ryūko y Momo, que seguían trabajando en lo que fuese que la Compositora Definitiva había preparado para ellos.

—¡Buenos días a todos! —chilló el mecánico peluche con su aguda vocecilla—. Os he reunido para informaros de que vamos a realizar una inspección médica reglamentaria en el ala de enfermería del Hospital Monokuma. Monosensei mismo os hará las pruebas para asegurarse de que no habéis sido contagiados por algún patógeno que pueda condicionar el buen desarrollo del Asesinato Mutuo. Es obligatorio, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza sin mucha seguridad. Megumi fue a avisar a Ugoki y al resto, pero apareció con un mensaje claro.

"Estamos ocupados y no podemos ir. Además, no pienso volver a pasar por eso nunca más. Va muy en serio."

Eran palabras de Ugoki. Momo y Ryūko simplemente estaban muy liadas con lo que fuera que estaban haciendo, así que Monokuma les dio un justificante para ausentarse, "por el bien de sus planes de asesinato conjunto".

Dado que esta historia está publicada bajo un _rating_ de clase T, lo cual significa "apto para mayores de trece años", no estamos autorizados legalmente para describir los horrores por los que los Estudiantes Definitivos tuvieron que pasar durante la inspección médica. Vamos a resumirlo en que todos comprendieron por qué Ugoki no quiso volver, y perdieron el más mínimo rastro de fe que tenían en Monosensei como practicante de la medicina. Pasaron los dos siguientes días en sus habitaciones, temblando de pánico sólo por el recuerdo de lo que acababa pasar. De hecho, más de uno sentía que parte de su sanidad mental se había perdido para siempre.

Y sí, esto incluía a personajes como Kiba, Saeki, e incluso Kohaku.

* * *

Ikisame estaba en su habitación, recostado en una esquina, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y de cara a la pared, tan concentrado en sus traumáticas experiencias recientes que no notó que la puerta acababa de abrirse.

—Rainbow Dash… Twilight Sparkle… Pinkie Pie… Fluttershy… Derpy Hooves… Apple Bloom…

Tampoco notó que Ryūko le abrazó por la espalda.

—Ikisame… ¿Qué haces repitiendo nombres de personajes de _My Little Pony_?

—¡No digas ese nombre! —exclamó él, aterrado—. Por favor…

Y empezó a sollozar en el regazo de la chica.

—Hale, hale… No pasa nada. Ya verás, tengo algo que hará que te sientas mejor.

—¿Me has traído la merienda?

—Oye, que tampoco soy tu madre… —notó que su regazo se humedecía ligeramente por el lagrimeo del surfista—. Vale, lo siento, lo siento. No es la merienda, pero te prometo que es mejor.

El chico levantó la cara y sorbió los mocos.

—Vale, gracias…

—Ven en una hora a la plaza mayor de la ciudad. No te decepcionaré —prometió ella, para justo después marcharse.

* * *

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, el Surfista Definitivo estaba listo en la plaza, donde se había reunido todo el mundo alrededor de un improvisado escenario. Lo cierto era que el equipo de sonido era impresionante —Megumi les dijo que lo había diseñado y montado Ugoki, así que tenía sentido—, y parecía que estaba a punto de suceder algo importante.

Muchos de los presentes tiritaban aún con los recuerdos del Hospital de los Horrores del Doctor Monosensei, pero parecía que el escenario y la expectación les había hecho dejar de pensar todo el rato en ello. Tsuuya, por ejemplo, parecía tranquilo, aunque golpeaba repetidamente el suelo con su pie izquierdo, y Kiba no paraba de juguetear con un candado transparente y un par de barritas de metal, pero al menos no estaba en pánico. Saeki se mordía constantemente las uñas de la tensión, y Ojika repiqueteaba con los dedos en sus brazos cruzados. Hasta Ikami desprendía cierto aire de tensión.

Los más afectados eran Ami y Takato. Al segundo le chirriaban los brazos cada vez que los movía —cosa que hacía demasiado a menudo—, mientras que la primera no parecía haber salido de su "modo trauma". Megumi también parecía intranquila, aunque era la que mejor se controlaba, y Kohaku estaba literalmente corriendo alrededor del escenario, convertida en una masa de hiperactividad. De hecho, en más de una ocasión rozó a Yukimaru, que dio un chillido agudo ante el contacto, para después limpiarse la zona "infectada" con efusividad.

Tras varios catastróficos minutos, Ryūko apareció en el escenario, acompañada de Momo y Ugoki. Llevaba un vestido largo de color blanco, sin mangas. Llevaba una media larga y opaca del mismo color, con bordes dorados, en la única pierna que el vestido dejaba ver. Toda su vestimenta se completaba con cintas decorativas de color azul cielo, y una especie de velo de color blanco semitransparente que le chica llevaba por detrás, cubriendo tres cuartos de su cabello. Parecía un ángel. El micrófono pitó un poco antes de que la Cantante Definitiva comenzase a hablar.

—Eh, bueno, hola… —dijo con timidez—. Sé que estamos pasando por momentos duros, y en especial ahora, y por eso Momo, que está aquí a mi lado, ha estado componiendo una canción para todos vosotros durante un tiempo. Con la ayuda de Ugoki, que se va a encargar del sonido y del piano —el muchacho sonrió e hizo el gesto del pulgar en alto ante su mención—, vamos a tratar de que esta canción, que además de parecerme preciosa, es muy sincera, os llegue al alma y calme un poco vuestros corazones.

—Oye, pare ser tan tímida, a veces sí sabe qué decir —mencionó Kiba, que se plantó de repente al lado de Ikisame. Eso hizo que el surfista se sonrojase un poco, lleno de orgullo por su chica.

Un momento, ¿en qué momento se había vuelto "su chica"? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos tan pronto como la muchacha que los ocupaba volvió a tomar la palabra.

—La canción se llama _Lost In Thoughts All Alone_ , y realmente espero que os guste…

Entonces, Momo, que estaba sentada con un violonchelo encima, y Ugoki, que estaba frente a un teclado electrónico, comenzaron a tocar.

[ **Nota de autor** : se recomienda fuertemente escuchar la canción mientras se lee, e ir leyendo al ritmo de la música. Dejo aquí el enlace de YouTube, para que lo copiéis en el buscador:  watch?v=ENwFAmeWEYk]

Empezó Momo con un solo de chelo, y en cuanto la melodía comenzó a sonar, todos sintieron como se relajaban como no habían hecho nunca. La paz embriagaba poco a poco sus corazones. Tras una pausa, fue el turno del piano, pero para entonces ya estaban atrapados por la melodía.

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

 _life beyond the shore just out of reach._

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time._

 _The path is yours to climb._

 _In the white light a hand reaches through._

 _A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two._

 _Waking dreams fade away._

 _Embrace the brand-new day._

 _Sing with me a song of birthrights and love._

 _The light scatters to the sky above._

 _Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone._

 _Lost in thoughts, all alone._

La Cantante Definitiva guardó silencio, y dejó que fueran sus compañeros quienes tomasen el protagonismo de la canción durante unos segundos. El chelo de Momo resonaba con los múltiples sonidos que emitía el equipo de música conectado a la máquina de Ugoki, creando una melodía armoniosa y tranquilizadora, cuyas notas parecían flotar alrededor de todos los que los escuchaban, que sentían poder tocarlas.

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

 _life beyond the shore just out of reach._

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time._

 _The path is yours to climb._

 _Embrace the dark you call a home._

 _Gaze upon an empty, white throne,_

 _a legacy of lies:_

 _a familiar disguise._

 _Sing with me a song of conquest and fate._

 _The black pillar cracks beneath its weight._

 _Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone._

 _Lost in thoughts, all alone._

 _The path you walk on belongs to destiny._

 _Just let it flow._

 _All of your joy and your pain all fall like the tide._

 _Let it flow._

 _Life is not just filled with happiness,_

 _nor sorrow._

 _Even the thorn in your heart_

 _in time it may become a rose._

La música entró en un _crescendo_ majestuoso, casi más propio de un himno que de la canción de una estrella del pop-rock. No había lugar a excepciones: todos y cada uno de los presentes se encontraron a sí mismos hipnotizados por la canción. No sólo la voz de Ryūko era una cosa de otro planeta; el talento para la composición de Momo quedaba patente en cada nota, en cada espacio. Cada onda que atravesaba sus tímpanos era como el pétalo caído de una flor melocotón, apoyándose poco a poco en sus hombros. En pocas palabras: un sueño, plácido y reconfortante.

 _A burdened heart sinks into the ground._

 _A veil falls away without a sound:_

 _not day nor night, wrong nor right._

 _For truth and peace, you fight._

 _Sing with me a song of silence and blood._

 _The rain falls but can't wash away the mud._

 _Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride_

 _Can no one hear my cry?_

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

 _life beyond the shore just out of reach._

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time._

 _The path is yours to climb._

 _You are the ocean's gray waves._

Una vez la joven terminó de entonar la letra, Ugoki tocó tan sólo un par de notas más. Sin embargo, la última de estas sonó estridente, como si se hubiera confundido de nota. Demasiado aguda, quizá. No encajaba con la tonalidad de la canción.

Eso bastó para sacarlos a todos de su ensoñación y que pudiesen percibir el siguiente sonido que se produjo. Un golpe sordo, seco y corto, como el de un objeto muy pesado cayendo sobre suelo duro.

Objeto que, como todos comprobaron con horror, resultó ser el cuerpo de Ugoki desplomándose sobre el escenario.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue la temida campana que confirmaba sus sospechas.


End file.
